Traición
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición. • Historia en One-Shots/Viñetas/Drabbles [En edición]
1. Capítulo Uno

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary:**_ Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p>El sonido de cascos acercándose rápidamente al Palacio rompe el silencio de la noche, siendo apenas audible para un humano y siendo el caso contrario para la gran cantidad de guardias que se encuentran custodiando la entrada del mismo.<p>

Desde el instante en que éstos se escucharon, todo guerrero se encuentra en posición de alerta, listo para la mínima señal de peligro. El jinete, cubierto por una capa negra que también cubre su rostro, en ese momento se encuentra ya muy cerca, pero ese detalle no fue necesario para percatarse del peculiar y un tanto extraño olor que acompaña al desconocido. Y han llegado a la conclusión de que este es un demonio… posiblemente hanyou por el ligero olor humano que expide. Realmente raro si fuese el caso, por la rara forma de transportarse.

Al estar sólo unos metros de la entrada éste se baja con maestría del equino, para después dirigirse a la entrada.

− ¡Alto!− se escucha el grito de uno de los youkais que le han impedido el paso−. ¿Quién eres tú y por qué apareces sin anunciarte?− el soldado se ha acercado rápidamente y ha desenvainado su espada amenazando al extraño con la punta del arma. Tanto, que éste se ve obligado a desenvainar su propia espada con algo de temor −que estaba oculta entre sus ropajes− y parar el certero golpe dirigido a él con mucho esfuerzo.

Ante esto, el ambiente se torna hostil y los guerreros están a punto de atacar al viajero, cuando sienten que una presencia imponente se acerca con paso firme y cadencioso desde el interior del Palacio.

Algunos de los presentes se envían entre si sonrisas maliciosas, pensando que es el fin del muy atrevido sujeto que ha venido a alterar la paz del hogar de su amo, y que muy posiblemente éste acabe con su vida en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo, el encapuchado no parece prestar atención a su alrededor, por lo que cuando ve aproximarse al Daiyoukai y a un pequeño youkai sapo sus pies parecen cobrar vida propia haciendo que se acerque a menos de un metro de él con pasos rápidos.

−Bajen las armas− la orden del amo, sin siquiera ser necesario subir el volumen de su voz, es obedecida en un segundo por todos los presentes.

Cumplida la orden, todos esperan ver correr la sangre del desconocido, pero lo único que pueden ver es el semblante inalterable del Daiyoukai que se limita a mirarlo.

− ¡Pobre estúpido!− el grito de Jaken rompe el silencio repentinamente− ¿Cómo osas venir así sin…-? −pero una fuerte patada por parte de Sesshomaru lo manda callar. Acto que sin querer provoca una pequeña risa en el desconocido que en dicho instante se encuentra abrazando fuertemente al más que perturbado youkai− ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame si no quieres que te calcine con mi báculo!

Cuando la suave risa ha menguado, éste con diversión se deja escuchar por sobre los quejidos del youkai que aún abraza −Veo que se encuentra de mal humor esta noche, Señor Jaken− para sorpresa del aludido y de los presentes, la voz parece ser femenina. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando baja la capucha que finalmente deja admirar un bello rostro juvenil.

− ¡¿Rin?!−ahora el desconcierto se ha convertido en molestia − ¿Por qué me sorprendo? Sólo tú podrías causar tanto alboroto en menos de cinco segundos.

Rin solo rueda los ojos con diversión−. ¿Así es como me recibirá? ¿Con un regaño injustificado?

_Rin._ Así que ella es la protegida de Lord Sesshomaru, la misma que vive en la aldea de su medio hermano. Es la primera vez que la miran y ciertamente para los presentes ha sido una total sorpresa, incluso muchos dudaban que fuera cierto el hecho de que el demonio más poderoso y despiadado de todo el Oeste hubiese tomado a su cuidado hace muchos años a una pequeña niña humana, dado su carácter siempre imperturbable y su desprecio por dicha raza. Si no fuera porque la observan ellos mismos, simplemente no lo creerían.

−Eso es lo que te mereces, mocosa del demonio− tanto tiempo sin que hubiera recibido un golpe por ella desde la última vez que la visitaron hace meses y justamente viene siendo enfrente de los soldados del Palacio donde vuelve a ocurrir. Presiente que su cuerpo no volverá a ser el mismo a partir de ese día. Pero a pesar de ello es imposible no notar que se encuentra feliz de que esté ahí.

Ante eso ella responde con una sonrisa. Su mirada recae ahora en el Lord− Me alegro mucho de verlo, Señor Sesshomaru.

Él le dirige una breve mirada y dando media vuelta, se dirige al interior del Palacio− Entremos.

− ¡Guerreros, a sus puestos de inmediato!− al instante se disponen a seguir las ordenes de su líder, el cual se encuentra envainando su arma.

−Lamento mucho eso− se disculpa la joven, apenada. El soldado únicamente asiente, retirándose después de haber tomado las riendas del caballo. Ella sigue a Sesshomaru y a Jaken hasta darles alcance.

Cuando pasa el umbral después de haber recorrido un largo sendero, sólo es capaz de observar maravillada cada rincón y pasillo del enorme Palacio Imperial. Todo objeto o pieza que decora las paredes o muebles es totalmente sublime, a la vez que fino y delicado. El lugar emana grandeza por donde quiera que se mire, digno lugar para albergar al Lord de esas Tierras.

−Aún me es imposible creer que tú sola hayas podido llegar hasta aquí, y sobre esa cosa−. Jaken camina a su lado dando pequeños saltos− ¿Acaso el Amo bonito no te había dicho que iríamos por ti?

−Sí, pero ocurre que mi cumpleaños número diecisiete fue hace una semana y él me concedió su permiso para hacer este viaje sola… y por cierto, _esa cosa_ se llama caballo.

− ¡¿QUE?!− ignora la burla de la joven al terminar de procesar lo realmente importante del asunto: ¿_Él_ le dio su permiso de viajar _sola_, así como así?− No quieras mentirme Rin− le dirige una mirada suspicaz.

− ¿Por qué le mentiría? Le juro que no lo hago− decide explicarle al ver que sigue mirándola con desconfianza−. Hablé con él la última vez que me visitó en la aldea, hace unos meses. Al principio se negó rotundamente, pero después de decirle que era importante para mí y que tendría cuidado, accedió. No fue nada fácil, debo decir.− todavía es capaz de recordar a la perfección el rostro del Daiyoukai cuando le suplicó. Mortalmente estoico, pero la mirada con cierto toque de enfado.

− ¿Y por qué quisiste viajar sola?

−Le sonará como una tontería, pero quise hacerlo porque necesitaba probarme a mí misma. Recuerde que ya no soy una niña.

−Tienes razón, es una tontería − rueda los ojos−. El amo Sesshomaru te tiene muy consentida, mocosa.

−No lo creo. Si así fuera, no hubiese viajado la mitad del camino acompañada del Señor Inuyasha− eso último casi se escuchó como un reclamo. Reclamo que no altera al youkai que camina delante de ellos−. Él también pensó lo mismo y me reprendió− ahora es el turno de ella de rodar los ojos.

− ¿Inuyasha?− sin ningún reparo, se acerca y olfatea alrededor de ella poniendo cara de asco−. Ahora que lo mencionas, su esencia se encuentra impregnada en ti.

−Él insistió en que llevara su esencia en mi ropa cuando llegara la hora de separarnos. Pensó que si mi aroma se mezclaba con el suyo, existirían menos probabilidades de atraer a algún youkai en el camino, pero eso no era necesario− de entre sus ropas, saca lo que parece ser un brazalete hecho de cuentas azuladas. Al ver la mueca graciosa del sapo, no puede evitar reír−. Es un amuleto. Al colocarlo en mi muñeca, ahuyenta a cualquier youkai que esté a mi alrededor. El monje Miroku me lo obsequió. Como ve, todo fue innecesario e incluso hubiese llegado en la mitad de tiempo sin los constantes comentarios del Señor Inuyasha…

_"Tu forma de cabalgar es casi demente, ¿quién te enseñó, Kagome?"_

_"El palacio del idiota de Sesshomaru estará ahí cuando llegues, no es necesario que mates al caballo por tu impaciencia" _

_"Feh, increíble que coincida con mi hermano: si quieres hacer ese estúpido viaje, tendrá que ser con mi compañía y me importa muy poco si te parece bien o no"_

De repente, se detienen frente a la puerta de una habitación. De un movimiento, la puerta se abre dando paso a una youkai que se dispone a abandonarla. Al notar la presencia del mononoke, le dirige una breve reverencia.

−Acabo de guardar las cosas de la señorita, Milord. Me han informado que su caballo ha sido instalado en un establo contiguo al de Ah-Un.

− ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Ah-Un! Sé que es tarde pero, ¿creen que podría visitarlo sólo unos minutos?−al escuchar el comentario, la youkai repara en la joven protegida de su amo, a quien le dirige una sonrisa tímida−. Lo siento, creo que he sido un poco impertinente.

−No se preocupe −le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora −. Pero creo que es mejor que descanse, debe estar agotada por el largo viaje que realizó, ya tendrá tiempo mañana para visitarlo. Mi nombre es Shiori, soy el ama de llaves del Palacio. Es un placer conocerla −su mirada es dulce, maternal.

−Para mí también es un placer conocerla Shiori, pero por favor, dime Rin.

−De acuerdo, Rin. Pero entonces yo te pediré que también te refieras a mí de la misma forma − le guiña el ojo confiadamente, lo que hace que una sonrisa se plasme en el rostro de Rin y en el caso de Jaken lo haga enfadar de inmediato.

− ¿Qué no tienes nada bueno que hacer, Shiori?− sin embargo la sangre se le congela al ver la expresión en el rostro de la youkai, por lo que rápidamente se esconde detrás de Rin haciendo que ésta ría más. Después de eso, Shiori convierte su mueca de enfado en una triunfante y después de desearle a Sesshomaru y a Rin buenas noches da media vuelta hasta perderse entre los pasillos.

El Daiyoukai desliza nuevamente la puerta, cediéndole el paso a la joven que con pasos un tanto tímidos entra en la habitación. Ésta es enorme y se encuentra bellamente decorada en tonos cálidos.

−Buenas noches Rin, y por favor, has el favor de dormirte ya. Mañana tendrás tiempo de seguir haciendo escandalo a tu antojo.

−Hasta mañana, Señor Jaken− ella aún sigue absorta recorriendo la habitación, por lo que no se cuenta de que se haya sola, con el mononoke a sus espaldas. Con delicados movimientos se quita la capa dejando ver un traje de exterminador. Al darse vuelta y ver a Sesshomaru, se sorprende. Él solo la recorre brevemente con la mirada.

−Era de la Señora Sango, ya sabe, por protección− siente la necesidad de excusarse por su vestimenta. Él, como siempre, no dice nada.

− ¿Esta es tu decisión?− la fría voz del Daiyoukai corta el silencio en el que se habían sumido−.Es bien sabido por este Sesshomaru que gustabas de vivir en la aldea de Inuyasha, junto a los de tu especie.

Al escucharlo, avanza hasta quedar a un paso de distancia del youkai que la observa detenidamente −. Es cierto. Estos años he vivido rodeada de humanos y he sido feliz. El dolor que me provocaba estar cerca de ellos lo he superado, y todo gracias a usted y su decisión de dejarme con la anciana Kaede − su expresión se vuelve de pronto soñadora−.Pero, ¿recuerda lo que me dijo cuándo se despidió de mí, aquel día? _"Cuando cumplas diecisiete años, podrás elegir tu propio camino: quedarte aquí o venir conmigo. Tu decisión será respetada"_ ¿Aún cuento con su palabra, Señor Sesshomaru?

−Hmn, este Sesshomaru jamás ha concedido promesas vacías− pronuncia fríamente, lo que provoca que Rin sonría más. Ella lo sabe más que nadie, pero aun así tuvo la infantil necesidad de escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

−Aunque, ¿le digo algo?− al saber que él se mantendrá en silencio, no espera contestación alguna-, nunca hubo necesidad de pensarlo, porque siempre ha sido mi deseo permanecer a su lado, Señor Sesshomaru. Usted, el Señor Jaken y Ah-Un son mi familia.

Sabe que sus palabras no harán mella en el Lord y que las muestras de cariño sobran para él, pero de todas formas no le ha importado en absoluto. No le importa que él crea que sus palabras son una tontería propia de humanos, palabras sin una pizca de valor; porque son verdaderas, porque ha esperado pacientemente ese momento por diez largos años y ahora se encuentra, finalmente, en el lugar que muy felizmente podrá llamar hogar.

El rostro de Sesshomaru se muestra tal cual siempre ha sido, inmutable. Y a pesar de ello, parece captar por un momento un silente mensaje antes de que abandone la habitación para dejarla descansar.

"_Bienvenida"_


	2. Capítulo Dos

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p>A cada paso dado, el olor a flores es más fuerte y embriagante. Eso, sin mencionar que en cada mesa a lo largo del amplio pasillo por donde ha caminado los últimos segundos, después de regresar de su recorrido diario de inspección a sus tierras, se ha topado con un florero diferente en donde reposan las más hermosas flores de todo el Oeste.<p>

Al parecer, Rin ha llevado a cabo la sugerencia dada por el inepto de Jaken hace apenas unas cuantas horas. Increíble que el sol recién se perfile en los cielos y ella ya esté despierta, llenando con su presencia cada recoveco del enorme lugar.

Un sonido logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos, por lo que en vez de dirigirse a sus aposentos se encamina hacia uno de los tantos jardines que enaltecen su hogar, para toparse con su protegida; la cual se encuentra realizando un magistral arreglo floral acompañada de su ama de llaves.

Al reparar en él, la joven se levanta del pasto y se acerca con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro:

− ¡Buenos días, Señor Sesshomaru!

− ¿No deberías estar dormida?− el comentario no le ha salido tan indiferente como él hubiera querido, por lo que endurece su mirar. Claro que eso nunca ha molestado Rin y ella simplemente lo pasa por alto.

−No tengo sueño, además ya ha amanecido. En cuanto desperté, salí a recorrer el palacio y me encontré con Shiori− unos pasos más atrás, la aludida saluda a Sesshomaru con una reverencia, a lo que él solo da un ligero y casi imperceptible asentimiento−. La acompañé hasta la cocina y después de desayunar hemos venido al jardín. ¡Es tan hermoso! Me tomé la libertad de cortar algunas flores para adornar los pasillos, espero no le moleste.

−Algo tan insignificante como eso carece de importancia para mí.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Rin regresa donde Shiori para tomar el bello arreglo que minutos antes había finalizado y regresar triunfante con su amo.

−He perdido un poco de práctica, pero he hecho este arreglo para usted − el arreglo está elaborado únicamente de _jazmines_, todos tan blancos como las nubes en el cielo−.Rin promete que a partir de este día, se encargará de poner flores en todo el palacio para embellecerlo aún más y también le hará todos los días un arreglo especial a usted. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle al Señor Sesshomaru por su hospitalidad.

Al mirar el arreglo y su cálida sonrisa, desvía la mirada y con voz neutra se dirige a ella −… has lo que quieras.

Da media vuelta, para dirigirse a cumplir sus obligaciones diarias, cuando al llegar a la puerta se detiene unos instantes − Shiori.

− ¿Dígame, Amo Sesshomaru?− sobra decir que aún se encuentra sorprendida por la anterior escena, aunque lo disimule muy bien.

−Consigue un florero e indícale donde se encuentra mi habitación. Tiene mi permiso para entrar en las mañanas.

−S-Sí, Milord− pero cuando termina de decirlo, él ya ha desaparecido por la puerta.

Asombrada, dirige su mirada a Rin que todavía sostiene feliz las flores entre sus manos, como si la escena recién ocurrida en realidad hubiera sido sólo un producto de su imaginación. Ella también se dirige a la puerta y con toda naturalidad da media vuelta y la saca de su estupor.

−Y dime Shiori, ¿dónde podemos conseguir ese florero?


	3. Capítulo Tres

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

* * *

><p>− ¡Rin! ¡Detente en este mismo instante mocosa!<p>

Corre a toda velocidad, sorteando cuanto objeto y youkai se atraviesa en su camino, conteniendo las enormes ganas de reír para no caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Ciertamente la imagen del pequeño sapo tratando de darle alcance a la joven es una imagen digna de diversión.

Es la misma rutina de siempre: él la molesta, ella le reclama y ambos se sumergen en una acalorada discusión por ser el vencedor (aunque para verdaderas batallas las que tienen lugar entre él y Shiori) ¿La razón de ese día? Su vestimenta y lo supuestamente masculina que la hace ver estar vestida de hakama y haori. Algo sumamente irrelevante, si le preguntan. Y si a todo eso se le suma que increíblemente su nana se encuentra de acuerdo con el comentario, que mejor razón para arrebatarle el báculo y salir corriendo.

Ah sí, dulce venganza.

Pero al doblar en un pasillo, casi llegando a la salida, choca abruptamente con alguien, lo que la hubiera mandado al suelo si ese alguien no la hubiera sostenido.

− ¿Otra vez corriendo por los pasillos, señorita Rin? Debería de tener cuidado, se lastimará por ello− la voz del General se escucha divertida, pero como respuesta recibe las sonoras carcajadas de la joven que hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos por guardar silencio, lo que provoca su propia risa–. ¿Qué fue lo que Jaken le dijo esta vez? Veo que le ha quitado su preciada posesión, debe estar más que histérico.

− ¡Rin!...chiquilla…al fin…te…alcancé− el aire apenas entra a sus pequeños pulmones. El molesto siervo viene casi a rastras a su encuentro y con un manotazo, le arrebata el báculo −¡Muchacha irrespetuosa!

−Pues eso debería servirle de lección para dejar de molestarme, Señor Jaken.−la joven responde airadamente con el ceño fruncido.

− ¡¿Pero acaso no te ves en un espejo, niña?! No es correcto que andes por ahí vestida así. Por todos los Dioses, ¡eres la protegida de Lord Sesshomaru, no una campesina para que vistas de hombre y andes descalza! ¡No tienes necesidad de ello!

− ¡Rin!, mi niña, aquí estás− Shiori se acerca rápidamente con algo en sus manos− Por favor, regresemos para que te cambies. ¡Mira que hermoso kimono he elegido para que vistas!− y tiene razón, el kimono es espectacular. Sin embargo, Rin hace una imperceptible mueca de desagrado que el General nota al instante. El vestir tan elegantemente jamás le ha agradado demasiado.

− ¿Por qué tendría que cambiarse? Yo creo que se ve muy bien así como está-. Hiroshi le dedica un guiño cómplice la joven.

−Hiroshi, ¿Podrías por favor ayudarme un poco con esto? Aunque resulte descabellado que lo diga, Jaken tiene razón. No puede andar vestida así, menos aún fuera del Palacio.

− ¿Y por qué no, cariño? Nunca he visto que el Amo se moleste por ello.

−Debí asumir que te pondrías de su lado, como siempre- suelta un suspiro cansado-. Bueno, al menos si no quieres ponerte el kimono, déjame hacer algo − de entre su kimono, saca una peineta de plata con la cual adorna un costado de su cabello −. Listo. Mucho mejor sin todo ese cabello cubriendo tu rostro ¿No es así?− suspira, rindiéndose.

La joven sonríe −Gracias Shiori. Bueno, tengo que irme, regresaré antes de mediodía para ayudar en la cocina ¡Nos vemos!−con un gesto de su mano, se despide de todos.

− ¿Quiere que la acompañe a la aldea?− la llama antes de que salga con rumbo al establo.

−No se preocupe, acaba de llegar de su viaje y debe estar cansado. Dígale al Señor Sesshomaru que llevaré a Ah-Un conmigo− se calza rápidamente y se va.

−Mocosa desconsiderada, así es como le agradece al Gran Jaken el haber cuidado de ella todo este tiempo… niña caprichosa, y el amito que nunca la reprende…pero algún…−masculla en voz baja

−Pues esperarás sentado por siempre, porque sabes que el amo jamás la reprendería, aunque no estoy segura si contigo no lo haría por ir a llorarle todo lo que estás diciendo… claro, si eres tan valiente como para hacerlo –la mujer no se ha podido resistir a molestarlo un poco.

Y ahí van de nuevo…


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Con su caballo como única compañía, camina con paso tranquilo por el pintoresco camino rumbo al Palacio, mientras las hojas caen de los árboles anunciando la llegada del otoño.<p>

Unos cuantos metros adelante, en otra bifurcación, se encuentra Sesshomaru caminando tranquilamente. Si ha notado su presencia no lo sabe, no parece haber dado señal alguna de haberlo hecho; por lo que sube al caballo disponiéndose a darle alcance. Y lo consigue, porque al instante se encuentra cerrándole el paso obligándolo a detenerse.

Con diversión y una sonrisa que finge arrogancia, pone al caballo en dos patas* para después salir a todo galope. Voltea un segundo a sus espaldas, pero él ha desaparecido. Todo a su alrededor es sólo un borrón naranja y verde, hasta que algo parece moverse rápidamente a su derecha entre los arbustos.

Apremia más al animal, quien sigue sus órdenes en el acto. Su corazón late tan fuerte y tan deprisa, que sus latidos han silenciado todo sonido a su alrededor...hasta que escucha un especie de rugido. De repente, un demonio en forma de un gran perro blanco hace su aparición dando un gran salto sobre ella, posicionándose a su izquierda.

_Corriendo a su lado, compartiendo ahora el mismo sendero._

Así, con el viento en su cara, siente que nunca se había sentido tan viva. Y no puede evitar reír, simple y sencillamente…

_Risas que se pierden, en lo profundo del bosque._


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

* * *

><p>"−<em>Así que es él…"<em>

Hiroshi se encuentra mirando por la ventana del estudio del Lord, mientras éste lee sobre una pequeña mesa varios documentos importantes sin prestar atención a su acompañante. En un corredor frente a la ventana, se encuentra Rin conversando con un joven mientras ambos caminan despreocupadamente por el lugar.

Aparte de la joven, esa es la primera vez que un humano pisa esos terrenos. Si no fuera porque el aludido es su amigo, éste no hubiera tenido permitida la entrada al palacio. Si bien las cosas han cambiado un poco por ahí, no sería recomendable presionar la extraña y poca nueva tolerancia del Amo del Palacio con respecto a los humanos−. No sabía que la joven Rin estaba siendo cortejada. Si no me equivoco, es el hijo del terrateniente de la aldea.

Y efectivamente está seguro que es así: miradas furtivas, roses fugases y sonrisas apenadas. Por Kami, es como verse tratando de conquistar a su esposa cuando era joven. Cuando Shiori le contó que la joven Dama parecía mostrar cierto afecto hacia un joven humano de la recién establecida aldea, la noticia fue sumamente sorpresiva. Y aunque el más interesado parece ser él, es claro que de alguna forma ella le corresponde. La pregunta ahí es _¿Cómo?_

−Si vas a seguir diciendo nimiedades, te recomiendo que abandones la habitación− la siempre gélida mirada de su amo le hace ver que no acepta replicas.

− ¿No le importa que la señorita Rin sea pretendida?− la voz del General se escucha ligeramente sorprendida−. Después de todo, es su protegida Milord.

"…_− Señor Sesshomaru ¿es tan raro que yo aún no haya contraído matrimonio?− pregunta con extrañeza−. A donde quiera que voy, la gente me mira de forma extraña por no haberlo hecho.− es cierto que las mujeres de su edad ya tienen por lo menos tres hijos, un marido y un hogar del que ocuparse, pero las reacciones de la gente al conocerla se le antojan exageradas. ¿Qué hay de malo en no querer seguir las normas sociales de los humanos? _

− _¿Eso es algo que te moleste?−pregunta el demonio sin ningún tono de voz en particular. _

−_No. En realidad… me es divertido− voltea hacia el Daiyoukai, quien se encuentra frente a ella mirando el paisaje invernal−. Después de todos estos años, hay veces en las que me cuesta entender la forma de pensar de los de mi especie, señor Sesshomaru.−y se siente privilegiada, porque a diferencia de muchas otras chicas, ella siempre ha elegido por sí mism__a−__. Supongo que en un futuro conoceré a alguien y formaré mi propia familia, pero la verdad es que nunca ha sido una prioridad para mí. Tengo toda una vida por delante para hacerlo− extiende su mano para atrapar un copo de nieve que cae del cielo mientras deja salir de su boca un suspiro divertido, para posicionarse después a su lado, quien la observa de reojo brevement__e−.__ Además, lo que opine la gente me tiene sin cuidado; después de todo, soy la protegida del Gran Sesshomaru− termina alegre y despreocupadamente mientras ella también observa fuera de la ventana…"_

− Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida− su mirada se dirige por un segundo hacia la ventana, para después volver a los extensos pergaminos.

A decir verdad, la respuesta del Lord no le sorprende. Él jamás negaría algo que hiciera feliz a la joven, aunque no lo parezca. Sin embargo, esas palabras no dejan de sonar un tanto extrañas, incorrectas. Como si en verdad hubiera esperado otro tipo de respuesta.

Sólo el tiempo tal vez sea capaz de darla.


	6. Capítulo Seis

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

* * *

><p>La comida, siempre exquisita, rebosa en la gran mesa donde el serio Daiyoukai se encuentra tomando sus alimentos, a la cabeza de esta. Lo acompañan como siempre el pequeño sirviente a su izquierda, mientras su protegida lo hace a la derecha.<p>

Una cena normal en el palacio del Lord… o lo sería, si no existiera tanto silencio.

Mientras Jaken parece más bien aspirar toda cosa comestible que encuentra en su camino, Rin se encuentra extrañamente pensativa, revolviendo con sus palillos la comida que apenas ha probado por culpa de sus cavilaciones.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Shiori? Desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que va a la aldea cercana, se empeña fervientemente a acompañarla a todos lados, e incluso le parece que muchas veces pone pretextos para evitarlo. Y hoy, después de saludar a Kojuro de regreso, su carácter pareció cambiar un poco. Todo eso, sin contar que le preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada si estaba saliendo con el chico.

La sola idea le es un tanto divertida. Kojuro es un buen amigo que disfruta de pasar tiempo con ella tanto como ella disfruta pasar tiempo con él. Fue el primer amigo humano que hizo después de abandonar la aldea del Señor Inuyasha y quien, por ser el hijo del terrateniente, la presentó con los demás aldeanos. Hasta creyó escuchar la palabra_ boda_ entre las tantas cosas descabelladas que preguntó.

No es que descarte esa posibilidad, porque el destino muchas veces tiene preparadas sorpresas inesperadas en el camino. Es sólo que es demasiado pronto como para pensar en algo así. Es tierno, atento y muy apuesto, pero es únicamente un amigo muy querido.

−Rin, deja de jugar con la comida, se enfriará− la voz de su nana aguardando unos metros atrás a que termine de cenar para escoltarla a su habitación, la saca brevemente de sus pensamientos.

−Lo siento, Shiori- voltea brevemente con una sonrisa apenada, para después dirigirle otra a Sesshomaru y seguir comiendo. Éste ni siquiera se ha inmutado.

_Matrimonio._ Nunca una palabra le ha parecido tan extraña. Un concepto que forma parte de la vida de la mayoría de los humanos y youkais, y que antes parecía tan lejana…

Tan lejana como una conversación que tuvo con Jaken años atrás, cuando su insaciable curiosidad infantil la llevó a preguntarle por qué el Señor Sesshomaru no había contraído matrimonio con alguna youkai de raza pura, dado que para los youkais la descendencia es importante y lo más lógico sería que él, siendo un Daiyoukai y Lord de esas tierras, querría preservar la pureza y el poder de su estirpe milenaria.

"_−El amo Sesshomaru nunca se rebajaría a desposarse. No existe mujer lo suficientemente pura o con el suficiente poder para obtener tal privilegio. Además, el amo bonito es el youkai más poderoso que existe, y el tener descendencia es algo que jamás le ha interesado o ha necesitado. La sola idea resulta un insulto…" _Esa fue la respuesta que un enojado Jaken casi le gritó.

¿En serio él está dispuesto a permanecer solo toda su existencia? Eso la deja con una angustia en el pecho. Él es prácticamente inmortal y a ella le gustaría seguir haciéndole compañía por el mismo lapso de tiempo, pero eso es imposible. Su humanidad se lo impide.

"_−Pero yo no quiero que el Señor Sesshomaru permanezca solo. Rin quiere que sea feliz, Señor Jaken…" _

Quizás, _sólo_ quizás, algún día el orgulloso mononoke cambie de opinión, piensa mientras lleva a su boca sonriente la pequeña taza de té.

−Realmente has estado muy rara desde que llegaste de la aldea, Rin− Jaken, frente a ella, ha dejado de comer finalmente mientras piensa en lo extraño y cambiante que puede ser el estado de la joven-. ¿En qué tanto piensas, que casi no has comido?− él también toma de una pequeña taza.

−En nada en especial... sólo pensaba en que el Señor Sesshomaru sería un excelente esposo− para cuando ha terminado de hablar el pequeño sapo está ahogándose con el sake y el propio Sesshomaru le ha lanzado otra de sus características y frías miradas, sólo que esta vez con un toque de extrañeza. Shiori, ya acostumbrada a los comentarios espontáneos de la chica, se pregunta el porqué del comentario.

Al captar dicha mirada, ella hace más grande y sincera su sonrisa. Porque no perderá la esperanza.


	7. Capítulo Siete

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

* * *

><p>− ¡Ataque con más fuerza!− Hiroshi grita por sobre el ruido de las espadas al chocar.<p>

Si bien la joven no es experta en el manejo de la espada, en todo momento hace un gran trabajo. La agilidad con la que se mueve y trata de esquivar los certeros y moderados golpes, es digna de reconocimiento. Un golpe dirigido muy de cerca a uno de sus brazos la hace retroceder de un salto a una distancia prudente.

La fatiga es obvia en ella, pero no quiere desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguir puliendo sus habilidades con la espada y quien mejor para la tarea de entrenarla que él.

− ¿Quiere descansar un momento?− pregunta al notar el cansancio de la dama.

_No puede darse por vencida. _

−No, estoy bien, no se preocupe.

Con renovadas fuerzas y blandiendo la espada en alto ataca sin tregua al youkai que en esos momentos empieza a poner más cuidado a los ataques recibidos. Pero en un descuido de su parte logra darle una estocada que, si bien ella logra esquivar a tiempo, le causo una pequeña herida en el antebrazo.

Antes de que el duelo se detenga, ella se adelanta a sus pensamientos− No se detenga, estoy perfectamente. Es sólo un rasguño− termina tranquilizándolo y atacando al mismo tiempo.

Ataque que es interceptado y detenido por una tercera figura a una velocidad imperceptible. Sesshomaru se encuentra entre el General y ella, deteniendo el arma con una sola mano y mirándola de frente con una mirada más que penetrante. Ella intenta inútilmente que éste suelte el arma con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no cede ni un ápice.

−Hiroshi.

− ¿Si, amo?− el aludido está unos cuantos pasos más atrás.

−Enfunda tu espada.

−Aún no ha acabado el entrenamiento− su mandíbula apretada y el tono de su voz, son claras muestras de que, increíblemente, se encuentra molesta y que se está esforzando en ocultarlo. Claro que eso le importa poco al Daiyoukai.

Con un movimiento inesperado, ella trata de desenfundar en una mezcla de impotencia y rebeldía, una de las espadas que se encuentran en la cintura masculina tan cercana a su cuerpo. Con su otra mano libre y con toda lógica, un muy irritado Sesshomaru inmoviliza la acción.

−Deja de comportarte como una niña, Rin.

−Entonces no me trate como si fuese una− la voz al decirlo le ha temblado un poco. Sabe que es una estupidez el discutir con el de esa forma tan infantil e insolente, pero por todos los Dioses, no es como si fuera a romperse. Únicamente le pareció buena idea practicar un poco con el demonio para no olvidar lo que aprendió en la aldea.

−Ve con Shiori de inmediato a curarte esa herida – la sangre de su brazo ha empezado a manchar la manga de su kimono azul −. No quiero verte de nuevo blandiendo esa espada.

−Por favor, señor Sesshomaru –su tono de voz ahora es suplicante−. Si lo dice por esto, es sólo una pequeña herida que…-

Él suelta por fin el arma y su mano, lo que hace que Rin dé un paso atrás para mantener la distancia. Más la voz gélida y casi furibunda del amo del palacio la sorprende cuando la interrumpe:

−Fue una orden− pareciera no haber notado sus pasadas palabras−. Y si no eres capaz de seguirla eres libre de regresar de nuevo a la aldea de Inuyasha cuando lo prefieras.− al terminar de dictar esas palabras, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, cuando la voz apenada de Rin lo hace detenerse y mirar sobre su hombro.

−Lo lamento− con una reverencia y tal vez con demasiada fuerza, clava la espada en el césped−. No era mi intención faltarle al respeto, Señor Sesshomaru. Iré con Shiori como usted lo ha ordenado y luego me prepararé para comer… con permiso− Y ahora es ella quien con pasos rápidos abandona el lugar.

Mientras Rin se pierde de vista al cruzar la entrada, Sesshomaru toma la empuñadura de Tenseiga fuertemente, manteniendo en todo momento su rostro siempre impasible. _Ignorando su llamado deliberadamente._

−Milord…− el demonio de cabello castaño lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

−Lo que ordené también va para ti, Hiroshi. No estoy dispuesto a soportar más insensatez tuya, ni de ella. Espero quede claro− ni siquiera le interesa escuchar las patéticas razones que lo llevaron a cumplir el capricho de la chica. Dicho eso, se dirige hacia el recinto.

− Con todo respeto Amo, pero creo que está exagerando− también él se encuentra sorprendido con su reacción−. Como bien lo ha dicho la joven Rin, sólo es una herida superficial, sin mayores consecuencias.

El demonio sigue su rumbo hasta perderse en la entrada, ignorándolo. Hiroshi siente que a partir de ese momento se ha producido un cambio, pero no sabe respeto a qué.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

* * *

><p>De lo primero que es consiente al despertar, es del sonido de los pájaros en el jardín. De forma perezosa, se estira por unos segundos y luego se sienta en el futón. Lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho, donde su corazón late deprisa mientras trata de normalizar su respiración que se encuentra un poco acelerada.<p>

Se levanta lentamente, para dirigirse a abrir la ventana y dejar que un poco de aire fresco entre a la habitación mientras toma asiento en el alfeizar de la ventana. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la hacen salir de su ensimismamiento, para después dejar salir un "_adelante"_ rápidamente.

−Oh, ya has despertado− al instante el cabello cobrizo de Shiori se deja ver en cuanto entra sonriente a la habitación con un paquete entre el brazo y en las manos una bandeja−. Buenos días.

−Muy buenos días, nana− la sonrisa de Rin le devuelve el saludo−. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

− ¡Nada de eso! Tú quédate ahí− rápidamente se arrodilla y deja la bandeja y el paquete a un lado del futón, pero la chica camina de todas forma hacia ella tomando asiento en éste−. Te traje un poco de té− le ofrece cuidadosamente la taza con el líquido caliente.

−Gracias− da pequeños sorbos al líquido. Mientras lo hace, un fuerte estremecimiento sacude el cuerpo de la joven, por lo que al terminar de beber dejar la taza vacía a un costado.

− ¿Qué pasa, Rin?− la youkai se acerca un poco con preocupación.

−Nada, es sólo que me ha dado un poco de frio, es todo− se abraza a sí misma para tratar de darse algo de calor.

− ¿Frio? Pero si estamos en pleno verano. ¿Cariño, estas enferma?- coloca delicadamente una de sus manos sobre su frente−. No tienes fiebre…

−Sólo fue un escalofrío, no te preocupes− voltea hacia la ventana−. Hoy el día está realmente hermoso, ¿cómo podría enfermar?

Shiori sonríe ante su eterno optimismo−. De acuerdo, pero prométeme que si te sientes mal no dudarás ni un segundo en decírmelo.

−Está bien− al voltear hacia la mujer, observa como la somete a un ligero escrutinio con una ceja en alto.

−Esa no fue una promesa, Rin− la reprende amablemente, lo que provoca un suspiro en la joven.

−Prometo que te diré si me siento mal Shiori, despreocúpate por favor− la risa de la joven al decirlo contagia a la nodriza, la cual le sonríe de una manera maternal. Cuando por fin habla, lo hace de manera solemne:

−Que Kami siga protegiéndote con su misericordioso ser, así como llenándote de bendiciones, mi pequeña− se acerca para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras deposita el paquete bellamente decorado en sus piernas−. Es increíble que a cada día que transcurre pueda verte crecer y convertirte en una mujer aún más hermosa.

−Nana...−sonríe enternecida y algo abochornada− Gracias. No debiste...−esto lo dice mirando el paquete sobre ella.

− ¡Claro que sí! Es la conmemoración de tu nacimiento, por lo tanto, tengo derecho a darte los regalos que yo quiera− la youkai le sonríe muy dada de si misma, lo que inquieta un poco a Rin.

− ¿No me digas que tienes más presentes para mí, Shiori?− ahora es ella quien pone una de sus cejas en alto.

−Tranquilízate, es el único presente. Desgraciadamente Hiroshi me prohibió sobrepasarme y únicamente me dejó obsequiarte uno− esto lo dice con cierto enojo infantil mientras cruza los brazos; después solo sonríe resignada−. Es de parte de ambos, espero te guste. ¡Pero vamos, ábrelo!

En pocos instantes, sobre el futón y de manera cuidadosa yace un furisode con pequeñas flores y mariposas bordadas de forma muy delicada, elaborado con una seda de un inusual rosa viejo. El obi que lo acompaña es de color negro, con algunos bordados iguales a los del kimono. El color de éste último llama su atención de inmediato, por lo que toma una de las mangas.

−Sé que usar kimonos no es muy de tu agrado y cuando los usas es por obligación la mayoría de las veces− comenta la youkai para romper el silencio, ajena a la escena−. No te pediré que lo uses si no quieres hacerlo y…-

−Me gusta. Y claro que me lo pondré− exclama con total sinceridad.

− ¿Qué? ¿En serio?− el rostro de la youkai se ilumina con una gran sonrisa.

−Sí. Es realmente hermoso. Debió haberte costado muchas horas hacerlo, ¿verdad, nana?

− ¿Cómo sabes que lo hice yo, Rin?− pregunta con curiosidad, al verse descubierta.

−Fácil: porque eso explica tus misteriosas ausencias estas últimas semanas. Y porque en el palacio nunca he visto kimonos más hermosos que los que tú usas− de manera delicada, acaricia una de los patrones del furisode. Su voz, al hablar nuevamente, es un susurro feliz− ¿Sabes, Shiori? El día que conocí al Señor Sesshomaru hace años, yo llevaba un kimono de un color parecido a éste.

− ¿De verdad?− pregunta con curiosidad, a pesar de saber por parte de Rin, claro está, las circunstancias y la forma tan peculiar en la que su Señor y la joven se conocieron.

−Sí. Era el único kimono que tenía en ese entonces, la única posesión que realmente era mía. Fue el último que hizo mi madre para mí. Las personas de la aldea en la que viví cuando niña pensaban que era una carga, así que eso no les preocupaba− su semblante muestra un deje de tristeza.

−Siento tanto lo que tuviste que pasar. Siendo tú apenas una niña, es realmente increíble− susurra con pesar. El haber estado sola tanto tiempo, y además su muerte… por todos los Dioses, el que esté ahí frente a ella es más que un milagro.

−No te preocupes. Supongo que así era como tenía que ocurrir. Hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar, sin importar cuanto lo tratemos de evitar, ¿no lo crees?

La naturalidad con la que ha dicho eso último la sorprende, no más que su madurez− Sí. Para bien o para mal, creo que tienes razón.

Se hace el silencio, mientras cada una reflexiona que tan cierta puede llegar a ser esa frase.

−Es extraño− la voz de Rin es la primera en poner fin al silencio en que las dos se han hallado sumidas−. Tengo la sensación de haber tenido un sueño antes de despertar.

− ¿Y qué soñaste?

−No lo sé, mi mente está en blanco. Sólo recuerdo haber escuchado a lo lejos un aullido…− de repente, sonríe feliz mientras niega con la cabeza−. Creo que he amanecido muy lúgubre el día de hoy. Perdón nana.

−No te preocupes cariño− su sonrisa es comprensiva−. Pero vamos, ¡no hay que ponerse triste! Hoy debe ser un día feliz para ti. ¡Vamos, arriba joven dama!− la youkai la ayuda a levantarse y cuando Rin está de pie, ahora es ella quien la abraza fuertemente.

−Muchas gracias. Y gracias a Hiroshi también.

−De nada. Para nosotros dos es una dicha el estar contigo este día− terminan el abrazo, sonriente−. He organizado un pequeño desayuno en el jardín. La vieja Izanami se ha esmerado esta vez, debo decir. Me dijo que prepararía algo suculento especialmente para su más querida asistente. Vaya que supiste ablandarla en todo este tiempo, porque ni siquiera a mí me deja entrar a la cocina.

− ¿Crees que pueda acompañarnos también?

− ¡Claro! Todos se tomarán un rato de sus quehaceres para pasar un rato contigo. El Amo así lo dispuso.

− ¿Y el Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Y el Señor Jaken?− su ansiedad hace que Shiori deje salir una carcajada.

−Ellos no deben tardar en llegar. Ya sabes que el Amo no tarda en hacer sus inspecciones diarias y que Jaken no puede despegarse ni un segundo de él, por eso de ser _"el más grandioso y eficaz lacayo de Lord Sesshomaru_"− rueda los ojos con burla e imitando al youkai casi a la perfección. Rin niega, divertida.

− ¿Y Hiroshi?

−Él también salió. Pero para cuando acabemos aquí, él ya habrá llegado.

−Es una lástima que Kojuro no haya podido venir hoy, me hubiera gustado verlo también.

−Sí, bueno, tal vez para la próxima. Ser el hijo del jefe de la aldea debe mantenerlo muy ocupado− ciertamente su tono no ha sonado tan conciliador como se suponía debía de haber sonado, pero Rin lo deja pasar. Mirando hacia abajo, recuerda que el kimono todavía se encuentra sobre el futón− Sólo deja guardar el kimono y enseguida te ayudo a vestirte.

− ¿No usaré el kimono hoy?− pregunta la chica con confusión.

−No. Creo que lo guardaremos para una ocasión más adecuada− el semblante de Shiori ha cambiado a uno más tenso.

− ¿Y cuándo sería eso?− Rin observa como la nodriza dobla rápida y cuidadosamente la prenda, para luego guardarla en uno de los armarios.

−Posiblemente dentro de unas cuantas semanas el Amo tendrá una visita importante, así que supongo que esa será la ocasión.

−No pareces muy contenta con eso− su cambio de actitud llena de extrañeza a Rin− ¿De quién se trata, nana?

−No lo sé− claro que sabe quién visitará al Lord, su esposo se lo dijo. Pero no se lo dice porque no quiere preocuparla−. Pero te aseguro que quien sea que venga, hará que mi trabajo se multiplique al triple. En fin…− saca un hakama negro y un haori de seda de color violeta, adornado con pequeñas líneas verticales de color blanco−. Bien, ven aquí para vestirte. Los demás deben estar afuera esperando.

**o0o**

Al salir al jardín todos saludan a la joven con gran entusiasmo, manifestando sus mejores deseos.

−Un día espléndido para convivir todos juntos, ¿no le parece?− el General se acerca y hace una reverencia−. Mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre, señorita Rin.

−Muchas gracias Hiroshi. Le agradezco mucho el hermoso presente de parte de Shiori y suyo− ella también hace una pequeña reverencia.

−No tiene porque− la sonrisa del youkai la hace sonreír también a ella.

De repente, por una de las entradas laterales hace su aparición el amo del castillo acompañado de Jaken. Rin al observarlos se disculpa con Hiroshi que únicamente asiente divertidamente con la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro.

− ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo le fue en su inspección?

−Sin inconvenientes− es lo único que dice al detenerse a unos pasos de ella. Jaken se adelanta un poco, llamando su atención.

−Ven aquí Rin, tengo algo que darte− al instante ella se pone de cuclillas, quedando a la altura del sapo. Éste saca algo de su yukata, no sin mostrase un tanto reticente y huraño− Llévala contigo todo el tiempo. Tengo entendido que entre los humanos es símbolo de salud y buena suerte− en su pequeña mano, se encuentra una piedra de tamaño considerable (si tomamos en cuenta el tamaño de su mano). La joven al observarla con atención, reconoce que la piedra en cuestión es jade.

−Señor Jaken, es preciosa− toma la piedra, enternecida− ¡Muchas gracias!− y con eso, toma al youkai entre sus brazos.

− ¡Ay! ¡Mocosa del demonio, suéltame!− patalea y grita, sin éxito− ¡Sólo te di esa piedra para ver si consigues por fin un poco de suerte, que buena falta te hace! ¡Sólo eres una niña escandalosa y revoltosa!− y de nuevo trata de zafarse− ¡Amo bonito, ayúdeme!− como es natural, es ignorado como si nada.

Finalmente, Rin lo deja libre con una sonrisa−. De nuevo, muchas gracias Señor Jaken. Siempre la tendré conmigo.

−Sí, como sea. Ahora déjame en paz− gruñe malhumorado, por lo que se gana una fría mirada de Sesshomaru poniéndolo nervioso al instante−. Este... creo que mejor iré a comer algo− y sale corriendo a toda velocidad, cuando a medio camino cae al suelo a causa de una roca estrellada en su cabeza. Naturalmente, los presentes no disimulan sus risas.

Al quedar frente al Daiyoukai, Rin nota que éste la mira fríamente, como siempre. Lo que le extraña esa vez, es la fijeza con la que su mirada se posa en la suya, casi de una manera inquietante. Pero para ella, eso no significa peligro alguno.

− ¿Se quedará a desayunar con nosotros, Señor Sesshomaru?− su sonrisa siempre cortés, no ha tambaleado ni un instante en su boca. Por su parte, él se mantiene en silencio. Un ligero, casi imperceptible cabeceo positivo es notado por Rin, por lo cual su sonrisa crece aún más −.Gracias− y sin más ella da media vuelta para reunirse con los demás.

Por su parte, mientras la joven llega al lado de Shiori, Hiroshi se aparta del grupo hasta llegar al lado de Sesshomaru, que ya había empezado a andar hacia su dirección.

−Mi Señor− realiza una pequeña reverencia−. Ha llegado un mensaje mientras usted estaba fuera. Es del General Takumi. Al parecer ha adelantado su visita más de lo que tenía previsto− la mirada del Lord ni siquiera se inmuta ante su mención−. También hay algo más− hace una pequeña pausa. Su semblante y voz, para ese entonces se encuentran un tanto endurecidas− Las sospechas que teníamos en cuanto a todas esas muertes, eran correctas.

En ese momento, la mirada de Sesshomaru toma un matiz más oscuro y su mirada se endurece al escuchar su sospecha confirmada, aunque fuera innecesario. A él nadie lo toma por estúpido.

−Vamos− el demonio comienza a caminar hacia uno de los tantos corredores seguido del General, para adentrarse en el Palacio.

Las risas y conversaciones inundan el lugar y nadie parece notar la ausencia de los dos…salvo un par de ojos pardos a lo lejos, que en cuanto escucha otra de las típicas peleas de su nana y del pequeño sapo, regresa su mirada hacia los presentes nuevamente.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

* * *

><p>Encabezando una pequeña marcha conformada por Hiroshi y Jaken, se encuentra Lord Sesshomaru bajando la pequeña escalinata a la entrada del Palacio. Parte de su ejército se encuentra debidamente formado en la gran explanada, mostrándole sus respetos al Gran Señor cuando este pasa a su lado.<p>

Unos metros más adelante, se encuentra un youkai de gran porte encabezando otro pequeño batallón de guerreros. Su andar es seguro, arrogante; al igual que su mirada dorada. A comparación del Daiyoukai, su largo cabello es negro y al igual que Hiroshi, carece de cualquier marca distintiva en el rostro; reafirmando su estado inferior dentro de la escala de los inuyoukai. Al estar frente a frente, el visitante rinde brevemente sus respetos, para después dirigirse al mononoke.

−Es un gusto para mí el estar nuevamente frente a mi Señor. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos−dirige su mirada hacia la derecha−. General Hiroshi, veo que todavía sigue a las órdenes de nuestro Lord. Creí que ya se había retirado− exclama con falsa sorpresa.

−General Takumi, para mí también es un gusto verlo nuevamente− el youkai se mantiene sereno ante la provocación−. Como ve, sigo firme ante el cargo que el Gran Inutaisho nos concedió a ambos antes de su partida.

−Siempre tan formal Hiroshi, ni estando casado por tanto tiempo has cambiado un poco− comenta con una sonrisa para nada sincera−. Pero ya lo sabes, si decides retírate yo me puedo hacer cargo tanto del territorio sur como del territorio norte del cual tu estas a cargo, viejo amigo… después de todo, ese era el deseo inicial de Inutaisho− como tantas veces en el pasado, saca nuevamente el tema a colisión.

−Hasta que mi propio momento llegue, seguiré velando por la seguridad de mi Señor Sesshomaru y la paz de estas tierras, como lo he estado haciendo por los últimos setecientos años. Yo no pienso romper mi promesa− en ningún momento pierde la cortesía de su voz.

−Y no dudo de ello querido Horoshi. Al igual que lo fue para ti, el Gran General Perro también fue un buen amigo mío. La sola idea que alguno de nosotros lo haga es ridícula− exclama con inocencia.

Mientras los dos Generales llevan a cabo su pequeña _conversación_, Jaken observa como Sesshomaru con cierta expresión de desdén, da media vuelta para internarse en el Palacio, sin siquiera importarle dejar a sus acompañantes detrás de sí.

− ¡Amo Sesshomaru, espere!− con enfado, dirige su mirada hacia los dos Generales− ¡Ustedes dos!− al instante capta su atención− ¡Sólo hacen que el Amo Sesshomaru pierda instantes de su valioso tiempo, es mejor que entremos de inmediato!

− ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?− Takumi pregunta en un tono que denota su total falta de interés.

Al instante, el aludido realiza una pose arrogante− Mi nombre es Jaken, siervo del Lord del Oeste, el más fiel, eficiente y... ¡Oigan, esperen!− los youkais ya han comenzado a subir la escalinata, por lo que el pequeño e ignorado sapo los sigue enfurruñado dando pequeños saltos.

−Tiene razón− en ese momento ya han pasado el umbral del palacio−. No he viajado desde tan lejos para perder el tiempo.

_**o0o**_

−Por fin hemos acabado− exclama Shiori con cansancio−. Ahora este lugar se ve presentable. ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaron que llegarían hoy? Hiroshi tendrá que escucharme− la habitación resplandece, lista para recibir a su Señor y a los soldados.

− ¡Ya han llegado!− una joven sirvienta llega corriendo, apresurada− El Amo se dirige hacia acá, seguido del General Takumi y su batallón. Los demás no deben tardar en venir también.

− ¡Entonces todo el mundo fuera!− las criadas salen a paso rápido del Salón de Guerra−. Dirígete a la cocina y ve preparando todo. Ayúdale en lo que puedas a Izanami. A pesar de su terquedad, incluso ella sabe reconocer cuando ocupa ayuda. Yo te alcanzaré enseguida.

−¿Irá al cuarto de la señorita Rin?

−Sí, iré a ver como se encuentra en cuanto me desocupe. Ha amanecido con un poco de dolor de cabeza y le ordené quedarse en cama, pero aún así es capaz de escabullirse de su habitación.

−Debe estar molesta porque no pudo ayudarnos− Nanako exclama con una sonrisa.

−Es lo más seguro− también sonríe, enternecida. Después su sonrisa se borra de sus labios−. Pero es mejor así… no hubiera querido que estuviese presente entre tanta agitación. No es el lugar apropiado para ella en estos momentos.

− ¿Lo dice por el General Takumi?- la voz de la joven criada se escucha preocupada−. He escuchado los rumores sobre las matanzas de la parte sur del territorio…−ahora habla casi a susurros− ¿Ella no sabía que él vendría, verdad?

-Sí. Ni siquiera sabe de él y espero que así permanezca hasta que se marche del Palacio− exclama fríamente, como pocas veces. Las dos se quedan en silencio por un instante, antes de que Shiori vuelva a hablar−. Es mejor que nosotras también salgamos de aquí. Vayamos a la cocina.

Ambas youkais abandonan la enorme habitación, con algo más que preocupación en ellas.

_**o0o**_

−… Y como puede ver, estas tierras se encuentran en perfecto orden, al igual que mi batallón. Al escuchar una sola de mis órdenes, la siguen sin dudarlo− Takumi se encuentra a la izquierda del Lord que encabeza la gran mesa, mientras Hiroshi a la derecha. A sus lados respectivos, se encuentran los mejores guerreros de ambos batallones presenciando la reunión. Ambos, Sesshomaru y Hiroshi, se encuentran leyendo los informes que el General ha presentado.

−Al parecer, la parte sur del territorio marcha muy bien− comenta Hiroshi mientras sigue leyendo−. Pero, ¿qué hay de los humanos? ¿Han existido problemas con ellos?− pregunta con cautela.

− ¿Humanos, has dicho?− su voz se escucha extrañamente divertida−. Como es natural, no ha habido ningún percance.

−Hemos escuchado rumores de que ha habido un número considerable de humanos que han sido encontrados muertos cerca de tu área en los últimos meses.

− ¿Eso? Sólo han sido bandidos humanos a los que elimine para deshacernos de las molestia− al ver la expresión para nada convencida, su expresión despreocupada cambia rápidamente a una burlona− ¿O acaso me estas acusando de algo, General?

−El atacar humanos es una perdida ridícula de tiempo. Exijo que no se repita y que tu batallón se limite a hacer su trabajo− ha sido Sesshomaru el que ha dado la orden.

−No se volverá a repetir, mi Señor− después se dirige a Hiroshi como si nada hubiese pasado− Por cierto, ¿cómo marchan las cosas por aquí? Después de todo, han pasado poco más de doscientos años desde que partí hacia el sur− ahora su voz ha cambiado a un tono sarcástico al referirse a su compañero.

−Aquí también las cosas marchan perfectamente. Nuestro ejército también se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, al igual que su gente. Incluso los humanos han contribuido en gran medida para que esto sea posible. Hace casi dos años se estableció una aldea humana no muy lejos de aquí− su voz no puede evitar que contenga cierto orgullo contenido−. Lord Sesshomaru les concedió su permiso y ahora es un pueblo agricultor y minero muy prospero, que genera grandes ganancias tanto para ellos como para nosotros− como era de esperarse, los murmullos de los recién llegados no se hacen esperar.

−Vaya, vaya, así que una aldea humana. Eso si no me lo esperaba− dirige una mirada hacia su Señor, mientras éste no le presta atención. Su mirada recae en una esquina, donde sobre una mesa descansa un florero con hermosas flores que, a pesar de no ser frescas, no pierden su belleza. No logra disimular una mueca de total desagrado. De repente, su vista y la de todos los presentes se dirigen a la puerta, al captar una esencia peculiar que ha pasado por ahí−. Supongo que no es la única sorpresa para mí, ¿verdad, Milord?− Sesshomaru le dedica una fría mirada de soslayo, siempre mirando hacia enfrente−. Parece ser que este día promete ser interesante.

_**o0o**_

A paso rápido sale de su habitación después de estar toda la mañana encerrada… todo por culpa de ese dolor repentino de cabeza con el que despertó. Oportunamente, mientras camina rápidamente por los corredores del lugar, no se ha topado con nadie que le ordene dar media vuelta hacia su cuarto.

Al pasar frente al Salón de Guerra, logra escuchar movimiento dentro de éste, por lo que decide seguir su camino rumbo a la cocina para así no importunar al Lord que muy posiblemente esté ocupado con algún asunto importante con Hiroshi.

Y como era de esperarse, en cuanto cruza la puerta de la bulliciosa cocina todas, absolutamente_ todas_ las miradas recaen en ella como si hubiesen visto un fantasma o algo peor.

− ¡Rin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en tu habitación− Deja una bandeja que llevaba en sus manos y se acerca con preocupación− ¿Te sientes mal?

−El dolor de cabeza ha disminuido un poco, no te preocupes. Bajé a estirar un poco las piernas y por una taza de té, pero por lo que veo están muy ocupadas aquí abajo−comenta después de haber recorrido brevemente el lugar con la mirada− ¿A qué se debe tanta agitación, nana?

−El Amo está atendiendo a una visita, mocosa− Rin busca la voz entre todas las presentes, encontrándolo en una esquina con un pequeño delantal puesto y un paño en la cabeza, lo que hace que a pesar del dolor empiece a reír sin poderlo evitar.

− ¿Trabajando ahora en la cocina, abuelo Jaken?− no puede resistirse a molestarlo un poco.

− ¡No molestes, niña irrespetuosa! ¡Y ustedes también, dejen de reírse!− reprende a unas cuantas chicas que no pueden aguantar la risa− ¡Deberían estar agradecidas de que el Gran Jaken se digne siquiera a pisar esta cocina, porque yo en estos momentos debería estar al lado del Amo Sesshomaru y no con un montón de criadas!

−Nadie pidió tu ayuda, en primer lugar− esa ha sido Izanami, que se encuentra un tanto ofuscada por tener a toda esa gente en su preciada cocina.

−Tampoco es para tanto−. Shiori exclama despreocupadamente con un movimiento de mano−. Además, creo que te favorece enormemente.

− ¿¡De que estás hablando, mujer!?− ahora no está verde, sino rojo− ¡Esto es humillante!

−Yo pienso que se ve tierno, Señor Jaken− exclama Nanako tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, detrás de Shiori.

− ¡Ahg, esto es el colmo!− para esos momento no sabe si explotar por la rabia o simplemente llorar por la total humillación hacia su persona.

Por su parte, el ama de llaves vuelve a tomar uso de la palabra, esta vez hacia la humana.− Vamos a tu habitación Rin, yo enseguida te subiré el té.

− ¿No necesitan ayuda? Parecen necesitarla y ya me siento mejor.

−No, pero muchas gracias. Ahora vámonos− la toma delicadamente del brazo para sacarla de ahí, pero cuando están a punto de salir, Hiroshi hace su entrada a la cocina. Al ver a la joven y a su esposa, se acerca rápidamente con un semblante ligeramente contrariado que únicamente Shiori es capaz de notar.

−Hiroshi, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la reunión− la youkai pregunta con preocupación.

−Sí querida, es solo que he salido un momento a buscar a la señorita Rin− antes de que su esposa pregunte, él contesta su muda cuestión−. Se ha requerido su presencia de inmediato.

−Supongo que ha sido por él, ¿verdad?− después del corto silencio que se formó, el enojo es palpable en el susurro de su voz. Hiroshi es el único en escucharla.

−En parte, pero ha sido el Amo quien lo ha requerido− ahora no es el rostro de Shiori el que muestra total desconcierto, sino que también el de todos en la cocina, Jaken incluido.

− ¿Estás seguro de eso, Hiroshi? No creo que el Amo Sesshomaru ordenara algo así− pregunta no muy seguro el pequeño demonio−. Después de todo, estamos hablando de la mocosa.

−Completamente− ahora se dirige a una confundida Rin−. La acompañaré a su habitación para que pueda cambiarse por algo más apropiado –lo dice por el sencillo kimono de dormir que lleva puesto − Por favor, acompáñeme.

−Está bien− contesta con una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de salir, la voz de su nana se escucha entre el ruido nuevamente incesante de la cocina.

− ¡Enseguida te alcanzaré, cariño!− cuando ya se han perdido de vista detrás de la puerta y dejando de lado a duras penas su preocupación por el momento, vuelve a captar la atención de todos− ¡Vamos, ya deberíamos haber terminado aquí, no perdamos el tiempo!

_**o0o**_

Se encuentran caminando rápidamente a unos cuantos metros de las grandes puertas, el General caminando delante y ella alisando las inexistentes arugas de su nuevo kimono rosado, regalo de su nana. Lo último que quiere es causar una mala impresión al invitado del Daiyoukai.

Y gracias a eso, la joven no ha sido capaz de preguntar qué es lo que está pasando. Cundo por fin se anima a articular palabra se han detenido frente a éstas. Ella no puede evitar reparar en el rostro intranquilo de Hiroshi, cosa extraña en él, por lo que le dirige una sonrisa tranquilizadora que él responde de igual forma mientras abre finalmente la puerta cediéndole el paso.

Al ingresar y notar las miradas que se ciernen sobre ella, se sorprende por la gran cantidad de presentes. Camina de forma lenta el largo trayecto hasta el lugar donde el Lord se haya impávidamente sentado, siendo interceptada por un youkai que abandona su sitio contiguo al Daiyoukai.

−Amo, cuando mandaste a Hiroshi a buscar a la dueña de la esencia, sinceramente no me imaginé que se trataría de una concubina− el comentario es casual, aburrido. Esta vez, los mormullos de parte del batallón del general Hiroshi no se hacen esperar, conscientes de que es imposible que él no lo supiera desde un principio. Pero los murmullos no duran mucho dado que una pequeña risa hace que todos guarden silencio.

− Lo siento, pero yo no soy concubina del Señor Sesshomaru− la joven contesta cortésmente al comentario aún con la sonrisa en los labios− Mi nombre es Rin, ¿podría saber el suyo?

−Mi nombre es Takumi, General del Ejército del territorio sur de las Tierras del Oeste… y tú, por supuesto, debes ser la protegida de Lord Sesshomaru, ¡como pude haberlo olvidado!− exclama con fingida y perfecta sorpresa, mientras su mirada se dirige hacia un Sesshomaru con una mirada más gélida de lo usual− No debí expresarme así de su protegida. Le ruego me perdone− de nuevo se dirige a la joven humana− Es usted muy hermosa, para ser humana.

−Takumi…− la voz del otro General presente se escucha como una advertencia velada, lo que provoca su risa.

−Por favor Hiroshi, ¿acaso no puedo hacerle un simple cumplido a la joven dama? No veo cual es el inconveniente.

−Gracias por el cumplido, General− contesta suavemente con un cabeceo, haciendo caso omiso al comentario despectivo.

− No tiene por qué. Mi intención no ha sido insultarla, sino al contrario. − se acerca lentamente a ella, para después rodearla mientras la recorre de arriba hacia abajo… admirando la rica seda que adorna su esbelta figura como si de una princesa youkai se tratase. Simplemente nauseabundo− Incluso usted podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por youkai si no tuviera ese olor tan… _característico _

−Eso me alegra, ya que nunca he querido pretender ser algo que no soy, General. Sería muy patético de mi parte, ¿no lo cree?− pregunta ingenuamente, lo que causa las risas de los presentes, incluidos guerreros de su propio batallón. Voltea hacia el Daiyoukai esperando que castigue a la chica por su insolencia, pero lo único que haya es su rostro imperturbable, sorprendiéndose en el acto. No sólo por eso, sino porque en su mirada y de manera sumamente increíble se encuentran resquicios verdaderos de satisfacción por el comentario.

Después de ese humillante momento de burla, decide dar un golpe bajo de manera cínicamente abierta− Es admirable que piense así, dado que el saber que sólo ha sido un momento de debilidad de nuestro Lord no debe ser algo fácil. Simple compasión hacia una criatura inferior.

− ¿Acaso pones en duda mi poder, Takumi?− por segunda vez en lo que va de la reunión, Sesshomaru ha tomado uso de la palabra con un toque de desdén−. Si ese es el caso, ha sido una decisión estúpida de tu parte.

−Bueno Milord, no sería la primera vez que algo como esto llegaría a ocurrir. Recuerde que su padre…-

− ¿También te atreves a compararme con mi padre?− ahora sí que ha colmado su paciencia−. Realmente te creía más listo− eso lo dice con una sonrisa inquietante, lo que hace que todo el mundo se ponga tenso en el acto. Realmente no vaticina nada bueno−. Este Sesshomaru no tolera que sus decisiones sean cuestionadas, _sean cuales sean_− termina, haciéndose el silencio en el acto.

Silencio que es roto por la entrada tanto de Shiori, las sirvientas y del propio Jaken, las cuales llevan en sus manos bandejas con botellas de sake y aperitivos para los presentes. Shiori se acerca rápidamente al lugar del Lord, para servirle un poco de sake en una pequeña taza de porcelana, para después dirigirse a donde Rin se encuentra de pie. Por su parte, segundos después llega hacia Sesshomaru el pequeño youkai.

− ¡Perdón Amo Sesshomaru! Estas mujeres inútiles no me dejaron irme de la cocina hasta que no terminaron de preparar todo, pero le juro que no se volverá a repe-…− la mirada que le indica que no se encuentra de humor lo hace temblar con verdadero pavor− ¡Perdóneme Amo Sesshomaru!− exclama repetidamente mientras lo reverencia sin cesar.

− ¿Te encuentras bien, Rin?− la youkai pregunta al ver que la joven lleva sus manos a sus sienes.

−Creo que me está comenzando a doler un poco más la cabeza− se recarga un poco sobre ella.

−Retírense− ambas voltean hacia Sesshomaru, quien disimuladamente ha presenciado el hecho.

−Gracias, Milord. Vamos Rin− con una mano en su cintura la guía hacia la salida, cuando la voz del General Takumi las hace detenerse.

−Ha sido una visita sumamente interesante− lleva su propia taza de sake hacia sus labios para después regalarle una sonrisa peligrosa a Rin−. Ha sido un_ placer_ conocerla. Espero verla pronto.

−Vamos Rin− no deja que responda la cínica despedida del youkai mientras ella le dirige una mirada cargada de molestia, a la vez que finalmente salen del salón con rumbo a su habitación. Ya puede imaginarse los comentarios mordaces y las humillaciones a las que la hizo pasar.

_**o0o**_

Despierta en medio de la noche, ya libre del espantoso dolor de cabeza que la aquejó todo el día. Sólo fue capaz de recostarse en el futón en el instante en el que pisó su habitación para caer profundamente dormida sin siquiera cambiarse de nuevo a sus ropas de dormir. Es raro, dado que jamás ha sido enfermiza, ni siquiera cuando era una niña y viajaba con el Señor Sesshomaru, el Señor Jaken y Ah-Un.

Realmente ese día fue tan caótico que olvidó la importante fecha que se conmemora ese día. Especial al menos para ella. Al levantarse y asomarse por la ventana ve que no hace mucho ha oscurecido, por lo que decide salir a caminar un rato.

Llega a una puerta corrediza cercana a su habitación, para salir a un pequeño jardín al que casi siempre va cuando quiere estar sola o simplemente a pasar el rato. Hay un pequeño estanque donde nadan gran variedad de peces, árboles frondosos y por supuesto, miles de flores que lo adornan. Y es ahí a la orilla de ese estanque, en donde Sesshomaru se haya parado de forma impávida contemplando el cielo en cuyo manto ya han comenzado a salir las primeras estrellas de la noche.

− ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación?- pregunta fríamente al escuchar sus pasos detrás de él.

−El dolor de cabeza se ha ido por completo y ya me siento bien− responde al llegar a su lado−. Creo que ya ha sido demasiado tiempo el que he estado metida en mi habitación.

− ¿Por qué yo desconocía de tu estado de salud esta mañana?− pregunta duramente.

−No quise preocuparlo. Sólo fue un dolor de cabeza− exclama con culpabilidad.

−Que sea la última vez que lo haces, no lo volveré a repetir− su mirada ahora la enfoca brevemente esperando con impaciencia la respuesta.

−Sí, lo prometo− dicho esto, el Lord vuelve su vista hacia enfrente.− ¿El General Takumi ya se ha marchado?− pregunta con curiosidad.

−Sí− para su sorpresa, la escueta respuesta ha destilado una gran cantidad de enojo, por lo que Rin decide cambiar de tema rápidamente.

− ¿Sabe? Hoy, hace justamente un año, llegué a vivir al palacio. A veces siento como si hubiese sido ayer− se pone de cuclillas para juguetear con el agua del estanque con una de sus manos. De reojo, observa como el Lord la ve de igual forma sin cambiar su postura. Su mirada ahora se posa en el cielo donde la luna menguante ha aparecido para acompañar al firmamento increíblemente estrellado−. En las noches como esta, recuerdo cuando los cuatro viajábamos en busca de Naraku y usted me dejaba a solas con Ah-Un− una sonrisa soñadora aparece en su rostro−. Había veces en que no podía dormir pensando en que podía llegar a ocurrirle algo.

−Hnm. Sandeces− exclama con irritación el Daiyoukai−. El insecto de Naraku nunca fue rival para mí. Tu preocupación no tenía fundamentos.

−Lo sé, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirme preocupada− responde con diversión, dándole la razón−. Me ponía a contar una a una las estrellas del cielo, hasta que el sueño me vencía. Y a la mañana siguiente me aseguraba que tanto usted como el Señor Jaken hubiesen regresado a salvo− de forma ausente estira uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, haciendo amague de poder alcanzar una de las miles y miles de estrellas de forma infantil.

Él solo la observa brevemente, antes redirigir su mirada hacia enfrente y romper el silencio en el que ella misma los ha dejado sumidos.

−Te casarás conmigo.

Su brazo se queda congelado en el aire y su rostro muestra una mueca de total sorpresa. Lo baja lentamente mientras se pone de pie y voltea finalmente a verlo. Él parece no tener intención de hacer lo mismo− ¿Casarme?− pregunta de manera incrédula, convencida que es una broma… a pesar de saber que él no es precisamente del tipo de hombre que gusta de bromear.

−Cinco días es el plazo que he dado− la ignora completamente−. Todo debe estar listo para entonces. Así lo he ordenado− da media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Por su parte, Rin parece haberse quedado clavada en el suelo al constatar que habla en serio. Su cabeza sólo es capaz de repetir una y mil veces la misma frase a una velocidad vertiginosa, así como sus oídos de escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Aun así, es capaz de volver a hablar después unos segundos, que para ella han parecido horas.

− ¿Podría saber Rin cuál es la razón de que tomara esa decisión?− él por su parte, sigue caminando− ¿Acaso las palabras del General Takumi han tenido que ver en esto?− al escuchar eso último detiene su andar automáticamente.

−Para ti debería ser más que suficiente el saber que ese es mi deseo− su voz se escucha como siempre, impersonal. A su espalda, en la orilla del lago Rin, antes cabizbaja, únicamente es capaz de ver el largo cabello del Daiyoukai ondeando con el viento nocturno, al igual que el suyo. Ahora su expresión ha vuelto a la normalidad e incluso una imperceptible sonrisa amenaza con dibujarse en sus labios.

−Acepto− su voz ha sido un susurro pero ella es consiente que la ha escuchado perfectamente. Al instante, por fin se da la vuelta dejando por fin ver su impasible semblante.

−No recuerdo haber preguntado si aceptabas, ha sido una orden− a sus ojos, claramente piensa hacerlo enfadar.

−Si algo aprendí del Señor Sesshomaru, es que sin importar si soy youkai o no nadie puede obligarme a algo que no quiera. Y siempre he respetado eso− camina hasta quedar frente a él−. Rin siempre estará agradecida con usted por todo lo que ha hecho por ella− exclama con una sonrisa sincera−. Mi pasado, presente, incluso mi futuro se lo debo a usted, y si con esto puedo retribuirle algo de lo mucho que usted me ha dado no dude de que lo haré con gusto.

− ¿Estás diciendo que aceptas porque te sientes en deuda conmigo?− irritación. Eso es lo que transmite la voz del Daiyoukai al escuchar a su protegida, mientras piensa en la _ironía_ del asunto.

−Mentiría si dijera que no tiene que ver, pero no es la razón principal… acepto porque usted es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo. Sólo eso− retirando unas cuantas hebras negras de su rostro da un pequeño paso hacia atrás para después mirarlo directamente a los ojos− Lord Sesshomaru− su voz al hablar es suave y solemne, no sin cierta alegría tan propia de ella−, Gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste y heredero de la Casa de la Luna… para mi será todo un honor el ser _tu _esposa− hace una reverencia demostrándole sus respetos sin lograr esconder del todo el sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas, después de todo, es la primera y única vez que le ha hablado sin los respetos correspondientes.

Cuando se irgue finalmente, el Lord ya no la ve con irritación, sino con inusitada serenidad− Así será.


	10. Capítulo Diez

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>−Estás lista− exclama con satisfacción. Las demás jóvenes en la habitación asientes entusiasmadas.<p>

Shiori ayuda a pararse a la joven, guiándole hacia un gran espejo especialmente colocado en la habitación. El reflejo del objeto muestra su delicado cuerpo cubierto con un hermoso _shiromuku _del más impoluto blanco y la más fina seda, al igual que el_ uchikake _que con hilos plateados se haya adornado con los más hermosos bordados de grullas y flores. Su cabello negro se encuentra parcialmente recogido con un par de horquillas de plata y oro, y jazmines naturales que lo adornan. Simplemente se ve radiante.

− ¿Esa soy yo?− el incrédulo murmullo de Rin se deja escucha de entre sus delicados labios ahora de color carmín, al mirar con sus expresivos ojos su propio reflejo. Con delicadeza lleva una de sus manos hacia su rostro sutilmente maquillado, convenciéndose al mirar a su otro yo hacer lo mismo.

La puerta de repente se abre, dejando ver a Jaken quien entra apresuradamente. Las demás criadas, aprovechan la ocasión para despedirse y salir.

− ¿Ya está lista?− pregunta con impaciencia el pequeño.

−Sí, lo está− la nodriza contesta felizmente.

Al percatarse de Jaken a través del espejo, Rin se da la vuelta dejando más que pasmado al pequeño sapo que ahora puede verla completamente.

−Hicieron un muy buen trabajo contigo, Rin− de repente siente como un nudo se forma en su garganta−. No pareces ni un poco la mocosa insufrible que en verdad eres. Pareces toda una señora.

Rin se acerca con el rostro enternecido− Me siento un poco nerviosa− confiesa−. Yo… no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

−No lo harás− asevera convencido y con los ojos brillantes−. Porque el Gran Jaken te ha visto crecer a lo largo de los años y te ha educado, porque eres la protegida del Lord del Oeste, pero sobre todo porque aún sigues siendo esa pequeña mocosa que encontramos hace once años. La parlanchina, irritante y terca mocosa.

La joven comienza a reír al escucharlo−. Al igual que el Señor Sesshomaru, usted siempre ha sido como un padre para mí. Usted se encargó de educarme lo mejor que pudo el tiempo que pasamos juntos siendo yo apenas una niña− hace una reverencia ante el pequeño sapo.- Gracias por todo, Gran Maestro Jaken.

A estas alturas el aludido está llorando copiosamente, aunque tratando de disimularlo, para diversión de Shiori.

−Oh vamos, Jaken. No llores, que la harás llorar a ella también− enternecida, Shiori le ofrece un pequeño pañuelo.

− La mocosa tiene la culpa al decir puras verdades− masculla lloroso, aceptando la pequeña prenda.

−Me temo que has creado un monstruo, Rin−niega con la cabeza, divertida−. Un monstruo egocéntrico.

−No he dicho más que la verdad, Shiori− le sonríe de nuevo a Jaken. Éste saca de entre su yukata una pequeña caja lacada de madera que es entregada a la youkai.

−Me la dio apenas esta mañana− explica−. Me dijo que se lo entregara.

La caja es abierta, para dejar ver un medallón de oro claramente antiguo que cuelga de una delicada cadena del mismo material. De forma que sólo un gran orfebre podría realizar, se encuentra labrado de perfil un inuyoukai poderoso e imponente. Los ojos de Shiori se abren desmesuradamente, al darse cuenta del objeto que tiene entre sus manos.

Desde hace cuatro días, cuando el Amo la mandó llamar a sus aposentos para comunicarle que se desposaría con su protegida, realmente no daba crédito a sus oídos. Jamás, a lo largo del año que han convivido, vio alguna muestra realmente significativa de cariño por parte de ambos que vaticinara la sorpresiva decisión del Lord.

Padre, hermano, amigo, protector; son las únicas facetas que en ese tiempo ha visto desfilar ante ella, ¿pero amante? Realmente no comprende a que se debió el cambio, pero lo agradece infinitamente a los Dioses. No puede imaginarse otra mujer que no sea la gran humana que tiene ante ella vestida de novia, próxima a ser la siguiente Gran Señora del Oeste.

A pesar del entusiasmo que pueda mostrar, sabe que está aterrada. Es una mujer entregada y noble, con una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Aun cuando tampoco sabe las razones que la llevaron a aceptar la propuesta, sabe que está consiente que a muchos no les agradará la noticia en cuanto empiece a correr fuera del Palacio, que tendrá que sufrir un sinfín de críticas de parte de los de su especie y de los mismos humanos, pero sobre todo se encuentra – como ella antes lo dijo− el temor a decepcionar a aquellos que han depositado su confianza en ella. En decepcionarlo a _él_.

Ya sea por gratitud, amor o ambas, ella sabe que lo hará bien.

−No tienes nada que temer, cariño−rompe el silencio−. Él está orgulloso de ti, estoy segura− la ve sorprenderse al verse descubierta. Toma sus manos entre las suyas suavemente−… y nosotros también. Hiroshi lo está. Yo lo estoy− ahora ella también se encuentra derramando lágrimas de emoción. Se coloca detrás de la joven, colocando el medallón sobre su pecho−. De haber podido tener una hija, habría deseado con todas mis fuerzas que fuera igual que usted, mi Gran Señora. Un solo año bastó para que mi esposo y yo le adjudicáramos secretamente ese título, para que nos deslumbrara sólo siendo usted misma.

Dándose la vuelta con lágrimas que luchan por salir, Rin encara a la orgullosa mujer−. Para mi es todo un honor Shiori. Aunque ustedes no sean mis padres, los amo igualmente− su voz, esta vez se quiebra con tristeza.

−Tus padres y hermano también lo estarían de poder estar presentes.- con sus pulgares seca delicadamente algunas lágrimas que Rin ha dejado salir sin poder evitarlo para después envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que es correspondido− ¡Oh mi niña, te he hecho llorar!−se reprende con culpabilidad.

−No te preocupes, estoy muy feliz− le regala una sonrisa, separándose de ella. Toma el medallón sujeto a la larga cadena entre sus dedos, observándolo.

−Ahora es tuyo− es la simple respuesta que Shiori le da con una enigmática sonrisa.

−Es hora de irnos− Jaken abre la puerta, indicando a la youkai que se apresure−. No te demores− Rin asiente con la cabeza mientras ve como Shiori sale de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dirige una sonrisa de ánimo.

Una vez sola, dirige su mirada al espejo. Su reflejo ahora muestra serenidad, porque toda su inseguridad se ha ido dando paso a su infinita alegría.

_Su boda, quien lo diría_…

Escucha el sonido de tambores a lo lejos, y la pequeña sonrisa divertida en su boca se borra y da paso a la sorpresa. Se dirige hacia la puerta, la cual abre rápidamente para salir de la habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inmersa en sus cavilaciones?, piensa mientras corre por los pasillos de forma un tanto dificultosa. Está segura que el Señor Jaken no dejara de molestarla si llega tarde a su propia boda, y ni que decir de su nana.

Los pasillos están desolados, porque así lo marca la tradición entre los youkais: la novia debe hacer sola el recorrido, hasta llegar al lugar donde su futuro esposo esté aguardando con los demás invitados; o en este caso, donde Sesshomaru debe estar esperándola junto con su ejército. Ya debería estar a las afueras del Palacio en estos momentos.

Al doblar la esquina y casi trastabillar, se detiene de golpe al observar al Daiyoukai frente a la puerta, gallardo. Su típica vestimenta ha sido remplazada por un haori y hakama totalmente negros y sobre su hombro y pecho se haya su cola acomodada cual estola, y una elaborada armadura, respectivamente.

Él no le dirige mirada alguna− Has tardado.

−Lo lamento, me entretuve en mi habitación− no sale de su confusión−. No pensé que lo encontraría aquí− la joven se acerca lentamente tomando su lugar a un costado de Sesshomaru. Ridículo, pero los nervios han regresado nuevamente. Para calmarse un poco, juega distraídamente con el medallón que cuelga sobre su cuello, siempre sin dirigirle la mirada al mononoke. Pero como siempre, aún sin mirarlo siente como él la observa de forma penetrante, por lo que le dirige una mirada breve, observando como su mirada ahora se haya en el medallón.

−Es un medallón muy hermoso. Gracias− asiente brevemente con la cabeza, mirando nuevamente hacia enfrente.

−Llévalo siempre contigo− son sus últimas palabras antes de que las grandes puertas se abran lentamente dejando ver poco a poco a todos los que presenciaran a la humana como nueva Princesa de las Tierras del Oeste.

Como su nueva Gran Señora.

Sólo segundos antes de que esto suceda, respira profundamente y es cuando de forma definitiva los nervios desaparecen. Se irgue imponente, segura, sin bajar la mirada; con esa sonrisa tan suya que siempre, sin importar que, la acompañará por el resto de sus días…

Mientras baja la escalinata con su ahora Señor.


	11. Capítulo Once

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, Rin baja de un salto hábil del caballo, seguida de Hiroshi. La chica voltea sonriente hacia el General y la muy cómica expresión de su rostro.<p>

− ¿Qué le pareció Hiroshi?

El youkai se toma un momento para responder− Ciertamente ha sido una experiencia interesante, mi Señora. Jamás había montado un caballo antes. Es más difícil de lo que parece.

−Lo lamento, creo que no debí sugerir que montara – exclama con culpabilidad− después de todo, usted no lo necesita.

−No se preocupe, ha sido divertido. Y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano pueda convertirme en un jinete experto como usted− exclama con una sonrisa mientras amarra las riendas de los equinos en un par de árboles.

−Estoy segura que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, no debió acompañarme hasta aquí. Es sólo que ya tenía algún tiempo que no venía de visita− ambos han comenzado a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea.

−Sabe que ya no es posible que salga sola del Palacio, mi Señora. Así lo dispuso el Amo Sesshomaru. Además, no es ninguna molestia acompañarla a visitar a sus amigos y-…

− ¡Rin!

Ambos voltean hacia una gran cantidad de niños que se acercan corriendo hacia ellos. El rostro de la joven se ilumina con una sonrisa radiante mientras abre sus brazos para recibirlos.

− ¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Se han portado bien?

− ¡Sí!− exclaman a coro.

− ¿Por qué no habías venido a jugar con nosotros, Rin? Te hemos echado de menos− un pequeño le pregunta mientras se abraza fuertemente de su haori.

−Lamento no poder haber venido antes, pero les prometo que vendré más seguido a visitarlos y a jugar con ustedes.

−Mi mamá dice que Rin ya no podrá venir a jugar como antes porque ahora está casada con Lord Sesshomaru, ¿verdad que te casaste con el Amo Sesshomaru, Rin?− pregunta una niña inocentemente provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

_Todos ya lo saben_.

−Bueno… sí… estoy casada con Lord Sesshomaru, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda venir a la aldea− su voz se escucha un poco abochornada.

− ¿Y tendrán muchos hijos? Yo quisiera que tuvieras muchos niños para que también jugaran con nosotros− ese último comentario hace que el rostro de la joven se enrojezca a límites insospechados y en Hiroshi se escuche una pequeña risa divertida.

Pero los gritos de varias mujeres parecen salvar la situación, para alivio de la joven. Algunas aldeanas se acercan rápidamente y al ver a Rin rodeada por sus hijos, abren los ojos con sorpresa para después acercarse de forma un tanto precavida y dudosa.

−Mi Señora− una de ellas rompe el silencio al acercarse con una reverencia−. Lamento si nuestros hijos le han causado algún inconveniente.

Un tanto sorprendida, Rin responde al gesto−. Por favor, las formalidades no son necesarias. Además, para mí es un gusto el volver a la aldea a visitarlos a todos, en especial a los pequeños− revuelve juguetonamente los cabellos de uno de los niños.

−Es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, Rin− comenta otra de las mujeres, con una sonrisa.

−Gracias, Hina− su sonrisa ahora es más brillante.

−Bien niños, es hora de regresar a casa. Despídanse de Rin.

Así, con quejas y lamentos, todos se despiden de ella para partir a sus respectivos hogares no sin antes hacerle jurar unas quince veces que no dejará de visitarlos. La mujer llamada Hina se acerca al General y a la joven− ¿Quisieras ir a comer a mi casa, Rin? Claro, si no hay inconveniente. Usted también puede acompañarnos si lo desea, General. Estoy segura que a mi esposo le encantará que tengamos visitas.

Con una sonrisa de parte de ambos, aceptan cortésmente la invitación.

_**o0o**_

−Muchas gracias por la comida, es una excelente cocinera, Hina− Hiroshi hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida.

−No hay de que Hiroshi, siempre serán bienvenidos a mi hogar cuando ustedes gusten. Rin, no dudes en visitarnos pronto.

−No lo haré, y muchas gracias− con un ademan de despedida salen finalmente de la cabaña rumbo al lugar donde dejaron los caballos, pero Rin detiene su andar de improvisto.

−Hiroshi, me gustaría visitar a un amigo antes de que nos marchemos. No tardaré.

−Mi Señora, sabe que tengo prohibido dejarla sola− le recuerda pacientemente−. Además, se está haciendo tarde.

−Por favor Hiroshi, sólo quiero saludar a Kojuro. No lo he visto desde hace tiempo− al ver como el youkai parece debatir mentalmente la cuestión, trata de convencerlo−. Por favor…

Con un suspiro, el youkai accede con una sonrisa derrotada− Está bien, pero no demore mucho. La esperaré en la entrada de la aldea.

− ¡Gracias Horoshi! No tardaré− y con eso da media vuelta para correr hacia la cabaña del joven.

Después de haber corrido unos cuantos minutos logra divisar a unos metros la cabaña, pero antes de llegar una figura se interpone en su camino.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?− Una chica de pelo castaño y corto se encuentra ahora frente a ella con una mirada furiosa. La chica en cuestión se llama Yua y es una de las chicas que viven en el pueblo, quien además es gran amiga de Kojuro.

−Hola Yua, he venido a ver a Kojuro. Hace tiempo que no lo veo y-…

−Será mejor que te marches, tu presencia aquí no es bienvenida− contesta fríamente.

− ¿Qué?− el desconcierto invade su rostro− ¿Por qué dices eso?

− ¿Todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar por qué?− le regala una sonrisa sarcástica.

−Realmente no sé a qué te refieres− su rostro ahora muestra seriedad.

−Hablo de como resultaste ser una traidora. Traicionaste a Kojuro al casarte con ese youkai.

−Yo no he traicionado la amistad de Kojuro de ningún modo. Lo último que he querido hacer es eso.

− ¡No mientas! Tú sabías que él se había enamorado de ti y aun así decidiste darle falsas esperanzas− ahora si el enojo es palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

Eso último sorprende a Rin− ¿Kojuro… enamorado de mí? Pero… yo nunca hice algo para que él creyera que le correspondería− termina en un susurro.

−No me quieras tomar por estúpida, ¡claro que sabías que le gustas! Pero claro, en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad de casarte con ese monstruo la aprovechaste.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la mirada de Rin que antes había estado cabizbaja por la pena ahora se alza con dureza y enojo, al igual que su voz−. Te exijo que no vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de mi Señor− al decir eso ultimo y a pesar del enojo un pequeño sonrojo se instala en sus mejillas.

− ¡Oh cuanto lo lamento, _mi Lady! _Le ruego me disculpe− esto claro, lo ha dicho con sarcasmo−. Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada. A pesar de portar esas telas y joyas finas, tú sigues siendo como yo, como nosotros. Te vendiste.

− ¡Te equivocas, yo no me vendí!− exclama la joven con vehemencia.

− ¡Por favor! ¿Me harás creer que ese youkai se casó contigo por amor? Todos sabemos de quien estamos hablando, incluso tú. Si se casó contigo es porque quiere obtener algo de ti o por mero capricho, que sé yo. Incluso tú pudiste habértele ofrecido. No te engañes… además, no me extrañaría incluso que no te haya marcado aún− culmina con una risa cruel.

Rin decide no hacer caso a todas esas palabras hirientes y camina con rumbo a la puerta de la cabaña. Yua, al verse ignorada la toma del brazo cuando pasa a su lado para después darle una bofetada tal, que la manda al piso.

−¡Te he dicho que no puedes pasar! ¡No te le vuelvas a acercar jamás!-le grita colérica.

Antes de dar un paso hacia la chica, Hiroshi aparece para interponerse entre su Ama y la enajenada joven con una expresión mortalmente seria e impropia de él.

−Le aconsejo que se aparte y no vuelva jamás a intentar siquiera ponerle una mano encima a mi Señora, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer algo al respecto− da media vuelta para ayudar a Rin a levantarse−. No debí dejarla sola. Le ruego me disculpe.

−No te preocupes Hiroshi, no me pasó nada− lleva una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, la cual ha enrojecido.

− ¿Qué está pasando aquí?− la puerta se abre para dar paso a Kojuro, quien al ver el estado de Rin y luego a Yua, su rostro siempre amable se transforma a uno gélido− ¿Qué le has hecho?

El rostro seguro y duro de Yua al escuchar su voz se transforma en uno lleno de miedo y aflicción− Kojuro… déjame explicarte…

−No, quiero que te marches Yua− su rostro no acepta replicas.

− ¿Cómo puedes defenderla a pesar de lo que te ha hecho?− le reclama con rencor.

Él abre con sorpresa los ojos− Se lo has dicho…

−Tuve que hacerlo, ella tenía que saber el daño que te ha causado… Kojuro, por favor…

−He dicho que te vayas, no quiero verte más por aquí. No quiero verte jamás.

− ¡Kojuro!− ahora las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, incesantes. Voltea hacia Rin con todo el dolor de su corazón− ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido en nuestras vidas!− le grita para después marcharse corriendo.

Después de hacerse el silencio, el chico se acerca a la joven y al General− Hiroshi, ¿me permitiría hablar con Rin un momento? A solas. Prometo que no ocurrirá nada malo.

Al prever la negativa, Rin se adelanta− Por favor. Estaré bien.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, por fin responde− Estaré al pendiente de usted. Por favor no se aleje mucho− le dirige una mirada de advertencia al joven.

Ambos comienzan a caminar en silencio hasta los límites del bosque que colinda con la aldea, deteniéndose bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

−Lamento no haber podido venir a verte antes− ella es la primera en romper el silencio.

−No tienes porque, supongo que ahora tienes más responsabilidades. Eres la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste después de todo− contesta con una sonrisa sincera−. Lady Rin… suena bien. Aunque fue sorpresivo para todos.

−Para mí también lo fue, aún no logro acostumbrarme− un suspiro escapa de sus labios al igual que una sonrisa. Momentos después, su rostro refleja tristeza−. Lamento tanto lo de hace un rato, no era mi intención…

−Creo que no tiene caso seguir fingiendo cuando tú ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y no tienes por qué disculparte por nada, fui yo el que me cree falsas ilusiones cuando tú sólo me has ofrecido amistad− su rostro muestra una sonrisa de alguien que se sabe vencido

−Te pido por favor no seas muy duro con Yua, ella realmente estaba preocupada por ti. No vale la pena romper la amistad que han mantenido desde que eran niños por algo como esto− al ver que se mantiene serio al respecto, toma su mano delicadamente mientras el chico se mantiene reticente−.Eres realmente importante para ella y te quiere mucho− y es verdad, el sentimiento de infinita tristeza que vio en los ojos de la chica, no fue ni una ínfima parte de los sentimientos que, está segura, guarda por el que es su mejor amigo.

−Yo también la quiero mucho, y me dolería perder su amistad- musita quedamente−. Tienes razón Rin, hablaré con ella. Gracias− afianza un poco más el agarre de su pequeña mano.

El sol está por ocultarse y el aire ha empezado a enfriar. Ambos siguen tomados de la mano.

−Lord Sesshomaru es ciertamente un ser muy complejo− comenta sin ningún tono de ofensa−, y el que te hayas casado con él no hace más que confirmarlo− voltea con una sonrisa hacia la chica− ¿Él te hace feliz?

−Sí… el estar a su lado me hace inmensamente feliz− no ha vacilado en su respuesta en absoluto, pero la pregunta ha puesto como el carmín sus mejillas.

−Entonces tenga por seguro que yo también lo soy, mi Señora− suelta su mano y con eso, le brinda una reverencia cargada de lealtad y respeto. Ahora puede estar tranquilo.

Al erguirse, recibe un abrazo de parte de la chica…

Un abrazo de despedida a sus sentimientos.

_**o0o**_

− ¿Cómo te fue en la aldea, mi niña?− Shiori se haya como siempre a espaldas de Rin mientras cena en compañía del Amo del Palacio y Jaken.

−Muy bien nana. Extrañaba tanto pasear a caballo. Incluso Hiroshi cabalgó conmigo− deja sonriente su taza de té a un lado. Mientras, la youkai se encuentra riendo quedamente.

− ¿Lo hiciste montar a caballo? Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo. Me hubiese gustado verlo− ciertamente, cada día le sorprenden las ocurrencias de la chica.

−Que patético− Jaken niega una y otra vez con la cabeza−. Yo jamás haría tal cosa… no señor, el Gran Jaken nunca pasaría una vergüenza como esa.

−Eso lo dice porque jamás ha querido intentarlo− Rin lo provoca con una sonrisa divertida−. Y me parece que es porque tiene miedo. Pero no se preocupe, he escuchado que existen caballos en miniatura, tal vez podría conseguirle uno para que lo intente.

− ¡Ay mocosa maleducada! ¡Ni con el título que portas ahora eres capaz de comportarte como una señorita!− a pesar de las risas de las dos mujeres, al pobre youkai le ha tocado recibir un golpe veloz de parte del Daiyoukai, callándolo y dejándolo medio inconsciente en el piso.

Después de las risas, Rin sigue con la plática− Tal vez vuelva de nuevo en estos días, les prometí a los niños que los visitaría más seguido. No tuve mucho tiempo para pasarlo con ellos el día de hoy.

− ¿Adoras mucho a esos pequeños, verdad?− Shiori se enternece en el acto al escuchar la ternura con la cual su Señora de expresa de los infantes, mientras recuerda la inquietud en ella días atrás por no poder ir a verlos.

−Sí− su pequeña sonrisa hace que también la nodriza sonría−. Son tan adorables y vivaces… hay veces en que hacen que me sienta una niña nuevamente− en esos momentos se encuentra tan abstraída en sus memorias, que no se da cuenta de las palabras que fluyen de su boca− Me gustaría tanto tener uno algún día…

De repente, el sonido de una taza dejada en la mesa con fuerza la saca de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con el rostro molesto de Sesshomaru, quien con una mirada profunda y fría se levanta para salir del comedor sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra.

Cuando finalmente se encuentran a solas, la youkai se acerca a la chica quien con confusión rompe el silencio− Creo que no debí decir eso, ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa conciliadora la mujer la abraza por los hombros− No dijiste nada malo, Rin− con una voz emocionada la abraza más fuerte−. Es lindo el que quieras formar en un futuro tu propia familia. ¡Ya quisiera ver a esos pequeños tuyos!− no quiere desanimarla. Aunque sabe que sus Señores nunca han hablado del tema, es bien conocido por todo el mundo la posición que mantiene el Daiyoukai respecto a la descendencia y temen que todavía no saben lo que pensaría acerca de tener hanyous… sin contar la situación_ poco común_ en la que su matrimonio se encuentra−. ¿Ya no tienes hambre?

−No, Hiroshi y yo comimos en la aldea. Estoy satisfecha− cubre su boca a causa del bostezo que ha dejado escapar, lo que provoca una pequeña risa en Shiori.

−Pues entonces, vayamos a tu habitación para que descanses.

_**o0o**_

Abre la puerta de su habitación sin hacer ruido mientras camina a la habitación que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo.

Una pesadilla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una, y ésta en particular la ha dejado inquieta por el simple hecho de que no recuerda que es lo que soñó. Sólo queda en su pecho una sensación extraña…como un mal presentimiento.

Ha dado unos cuantos pasos cuando un dolor de cabeza repentino la hace apoyarse en la pared para impedir que tropiece en medio de la oscuridad. Debe de ser por la falta de sueño. Pasado unos minutos y después de haber cerrado los ojos por unos momentos, acomoda el cuello de su yukata que ha resbalado por sobre su_ inmaculado_ cuello, para continuar hasta la última puerta y entrar.

La habitación de Sesshomaru se encuentra poco iluminada, dándole al lugar un aspecto un tanto lúgubre. Pero del Daiyoukai no hay rastro alguno. Con un suspiro, da media vuelta para salir… topándose con la imagen del Lord quien la mira gélidamente y sobresaltándola.

−Me ha asustado− lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho.

− ¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi habitación, Rin?− el mononoke entra finalmente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

−Yo... me preguntaba si podría pasar la noche con usted, mi Señor.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, su voz de torna más gélida de lo usual− Hnm… creí haberte dicho que como mi esposa eso no es necesario.

El rostro de Rin cambia a uno con mezcla de confusión y bochorno, mientras rápidamente niega repetidas veces con sus manos y cabeza− ¡No, no! ¡No me refiero a _eso_, mi Señor!− _¿en serio pensó que le estaba pidiendo tener…?_ Toma aire para a continuación hablar en un susurro mientras mira sonrojada al suelo. Al parecer no fue una buena idea después de todo ¿Cómo fue que se le pudo ocurrir siquiera? Ya no es una niña, por lo más sagrado. Y el entrar así a su habitación… jamás lo había de noche y sin autorización−. Es que… tuve una pesadilla y no puedo dormir… y no quiero pasar la noche sola, es todo− obtiene silencio como respuesta y no es capaz de mirarlo por la vergüenza.

Después de lo que parecen siglos, el youkai rompe el silencio− Quédate, si lo deseas− al alzar con sorpresa la mirada observa como desenfunda sus espadas y como se dispone a quitarse la armadura.

−Déjeme ayudarle− ella se acerca rápidamente hacia él y lo asiste. Cuidadosamente coloca la armadura junto a las espadas mientras a sus espaldas Sesshomaru ha tomado asiento en una pequeña mesa junto a una esquina muy cercana a la pared. Ésta se encuentra llena de documentos que el Lord comienza a leer.

Rin, curiosa, se acerca sentándose a su lado− ¿Tiene que leer todo eso?

−Sí− ni siquiera despega un segundo la vista del pergamino que está leyendo. Por lo menos debe haber unos diez distribuidos por la mesita.

−… ¿no está cansado?

−No.

− ¿Está seguro?

−…

−Debería dormir un poco, podría enfermarse. El señor Inuyasha una vez comenzó a sentirse mal después de algún tiempo de no dormir debidamente, en ese entonces la aldea tuvo problemas con unos cuantos youkais que querían atacarla y por eso-...

−Rin− interrumpe su pequeño monólogo pacientemente.

− ¿Sí?−voltea con una sonrisa. Al observar su mirada se percata de ello− ¡Lo siento! No lo dejo concentrarse, guardaré silencio.

Rin toma una de los pergaminos y comienza a leerlo. Es mejor así, se mantendrá ocupada en algo y con menos probabilidades de interrumpirlo. Por lo que lee, al parecer las tierras del Norte desean pactar un acuerdo mercantil con las tierras del Oeste…

− ¿Quién te hizo eso?− Sesshomaru deja el pergamino y toma otro el doble de largo. Rin guarda silencio.

−Fue un malentendido− eso claro, fue por el leve golpe que se logra distinguir en la piel de su rostro. Sin contar que deliberadamente ha decidido no contestar su pregunta.

−Recuerda muy bien quien eres ahora− en esos momentos, Sesshomaru la observa detenidamente, molesto−, y también quien acabará con la vida de aquel que se atreva a intentarlo de nuevo. Este Sesshomaru no permite que se burlen de él.

−Sí, lo entiendo y no se volverá a repetir, mi Señor. Lo prometo− y con eso le dedica una sonrisa para después volver al pergamino.

Y así, nuevamente el silencio reina la habitación por un largo tiempo a excepción del ruido de sus respiraciones. Han pasado unas dos horas de leer, firmar y enrollar pergaminos. Está a punto de dejar el último pulcramente enrollado sobre la mesa, cuando siente un ligero movimiento en casi la altura de su hombro, encontrándose que ha sido Rin quien se ha quedado finalmente dormida.

Con cuidado, retira el pergamino que mantiene sobre sus piernas y que estuvo leyendo increíblemente silenciosa, dejándolo en la mesa con los demas para después terminar recargándose en la pared junto con ella, de forma que ésta no logre despertarse. La expresión de su rostro es pacífica y su corazón se encuentra tranquilo, a comparación del momento en el que entró a la habitación para encontrarla en ella.

La vela es apagada, sumiéndolos en total oscuridad… mientras ella se abraza cómoda e inconscientemente a su brazo y él cierra lentamente los ojos.


	12. Capítulo Doce

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p>"−…Supongo que así era como tenía que ocurrir. Hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar, sin importar cuanto lo tratemos de evitar…"<p>

_**Rin, capítulo 7**_

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Su respiración es agitada y siente que sus pequeñas piernas no pueden más. <em>

_Pero no debe detenerse. _

_Los siente pisándole los talones; los ladridos feroces, la sed de sangre… sólo un poco más y se encontrará con él nuevamente. Estará a salvo. _

…_De repente, tropieza. _

_El pequeño cuerpo de la niña cae al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Trata de levantarse y correr, correr y no detenerse jamás, cuando un dolor indescriptible en su abdomen la hace gritar… grito que es incapaz de salir de su boca. _

_Sus brazos, sus piernas, su rostro; en cada parte de su cuerpo la corroe el dolor, pero en su cabeza solo es capaz de retener en su memoria el rostro de ese hombre de cabellos platinados y fría mirada, haciendo su infierno más llevadero. En cada desgarre de su tierna carne y cada gota de sangre perdida._

_No fue capaz de llegar a su lado. _

_Antes de que su corazón pare de latir perpetuamente, sus ojos logran observar a uno de los lobos y sus ojos rojizos, mientras sus oídos captan el sonido de un aullido lejano…" _

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente mientras trata de llevar a sus pulmones el aire que momentos antes le hacía falta. Se levanta del futón de forma rápida, notando como sus piernas parecen no tener fuerza. La tenue luz del alba es palpable, pero también le indica que el sol aún no ha salido del todo y que es muy temprano todavía.

Trata de tranquilizarse un poco…tal vez así sea capaz de recordar ese sueño que la ha asaltado de nuevo y la ha llenado de angustia. Toma su yukata de un suave color salmón y se la coloca rápidamente. Abre una pequeña caja de madera donde guarda sus pocas joyas y saca dos finas cadenas que se coloca al cuello: una de donde cuelga el medallón que Sesshomaru le obsequió y otra más corta, en donde se encuentra la pequeña piedra de jade dada por el señor Jaken.

Ambas unas de las cosas más importantes que ella posee, no por su valor en sí, sino por lo que representan para ella… por lo que siempre las lleva consigo. Da solo un par de pasos hacia la salida cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza la asalta sorpresivamente, para después recorrer todo su cuerpo en un segundo. Cae al suelo de rodillas, mientras se abraza a si misma fuertemente tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor y pedir ayuda… pero su boca no parece producir sonido alguno.

El aire comienza a faltarle mientras su mirada pierde poco a poco la nitidez y cae completamente al suelo a un lado del gran espejo de piso que adorna su habitación. Trata de pararse de nuevo pero es inútil.

Su voz en definitiva la ha traicionado y la desesperación e impotencia se han instalado en su corazón, más no en su mente.

"_Mi…_

Antes de caer inconsciente, dirige su mirada hacia el espejo, quien le regala su propia imagen de forma difuminada, así como un par de ojos rojos que la observan detenidamente sin que ella se dé cuanta.

… _Señor" _

A lo lejos, escucha un aullido.

_**o0o**_

El sol finalmente se ha perfilado en el cielo. La tranquilidad que se respira en ese lugar es relajante, mientras que la espesura del bosque no deja ser visible a las dos figuras que caminan sorteando los árboles. Sesshomaru camina pausadamente entre la vegetación siendo seguido por Jaken quien ruega porque su Amo decida regresar pronto al Palacio después de dos días de viaje. Esta tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta cuando el Daiyoukai se detiene, por lo que termina chocando con una de sus piernas.

− ¡Lo siento Amo Sesshomaru, no vi cuando se detuvo!− al no recibir comentario o golpe alguno se atreve a preguntar desconcertado− ¿Amo Sesshomaru, ocurre algo?

La mirada del mononoke se encuentra fijamente hacia un costado. Hacia la dirección del Palacio y cuando por fin habla exclama una sola palabra:

−Regresemos.

_**o0o**_

Una vez que sus pies tocan el suelo, se dirige seguido de Jaken con paso firme adentro. Con cada paso se da cuenta que no hay más que silencio. Cuando llega a la habitación desliza de un rápido movimiento la puerta para encontrarse con varias personas alrededor de Rin, quien se encuentra recostada en su futón. Una vez que lo han observado se retiran de inmediato, quedando sólo a su lado Shiori, Hiroshi y un par de criadas.

Al acercarse donde yace la casi inconsciente humana puede observar como su cuerpo parece convulsionarse ligeramente y también como su rostro se haya sonrojado y perlado en sudor.

− ¿Desde cuándo?− su voz se escucha sumamente fría, más de lo usual.

−Desde ayer en la mañana, Amo− mientras su esposo habla la nodriza quita el paño de la frente de la joven ahora dormida, para mojarlo y colocárselo nuevamente−. Shiori la encontró inconsciente, ardiendo en fiebre. Hemos cuidado de ella y tratado de aminorarla pero aún se resiste. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo.

−Es raro que ella enferme, ni siquiera ocurría cuando era una niña. ¿A qué se debe que esté así?− Jaken se encuentra observándola con preocupación.

Y como si de una señal se tratase, la Tenseiga, una de las legendarias espadas del Gran Daiyoukai Inutaisho, comienza a palpitar en la cintura de su ahora portador después de meses desde la última vez. El Lord, al sentirla, inmediatamente lleva una de sus manos hacia la empuñadura mientras el ambiente de la habitación comienza a llevar a cada uno de los presentes una sensación asfixiante, así como un frio que cala hasta los huesos.

Sesshomaru, sin hacer amague de desenfundar su espada, se limita a recorrer la habitación detenidamente, dejando caer su mirada en la figura durmiente. Y es en ese instante, y por tan solo unos cuantos segundos, que logra ver sin esconder del todo la sorpresa en su mirar una figura enorme que al percatarse que es observada regresa su profunda y rojiza mirada hacia él, para después desaparecer.

_Un perro del Infierno._

La temperatura y el ambiente de la habitación han regresado a la normalidad, pero el silencio es roto por una respiración agitada y un quejido de dolor.

El mononoke, al escucharlo, se acerca hasta el lecho rápidamente.

−Despierta, Rin.

− ¿Sintieron eso?− Shiori se ha apoyado de Hiroshi, mientras una mano descansa sobre su corazón. Él se limita a observar a sus Señores con una mirada inescrutable. Los demás se hayan confundidos y alarmados.

−Rin− pero es inútil, porque ella parece no responder a sus ahora casi iracundos llamados.

_Se está yendo nuevamente. _

Con fuerza, la toma de los brazos clavado como puñales sus garras en la tierna carne, manchando las mangas de la yukata de rojo. El dolor es tal, que logra despertarla casi por completo, mas parece que a pesar de tenerlo enfrente no logra verlo. El grito que la chica iba a proferir ha quedado atascado en su garganta.

Al verla por fin despierta, la toma delicadamente entre sus brazos y camina rápidamente con dirección a la salida ignorando los llamados de los presentes. Ya afuera, está a punto de emprender el vuelo cuando siente la presencia de Hiroshi a sus espaldas habiéndole dado alcance finalmente.

Sesshomaru lo mira por sobre su hombro brevemente, para salir disparado en su forma de brillante esfera de luz seguido por su General más leal.

_**o0o**_

−_Ya está fuera de peligro, pero estuvo algunos días inconsciente y con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. _

_Dentro de la pequeña cabaña, la anciana Kaede se encuentra sentada en un viejo tatami mientras la figura del Lord se encuentra escuchando las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Afuera, se logran escuchar las risas de una alegre Rin de catorce años y un malhumorado Jaken. Como cada cierto tiempo, Sesshomaru y compañía han ido a visitar a su protegida a la aldea donde desde hace siete años lleva viviendo. _

−_Hay algo más que debes de saber, Sesshomaru− la anciana detiene su andar hacia la salida. Su voz ahora ha tomado un matiz más serio−. Mientras Rin estuvo inconsciente, pude notar una ligera energía a su alrededor. Sólo una vez hace tiempo lo había sentido cerca de ella y no le di mucha importancia porque pensé haberme equivocado, pero en esta ocasión pude sentirlo más claramente. Eso no fue un simple resfriado como decidimos decirle. Sesshomaru, pude percibir la muerte a su alrededor… ella…_

−_Ella no morirá, si es lo que tratas de decir, sacerdotisa− se encuentra de espaldas a ell__a, inmutable. No está dispuesto a escuchar algo que ya sabía desde siempre._

−_En eso estás equivocado y tú lo sabes− lo reprende como si de un niño se tratase–. Sesshomaru, ella no recuerda nada. Piensa que fue un simple refriado que la dejó en cama por un par de días, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Conocemos su pasado y las consecuencias de que ella aún esté viva− decide hacer una breve pausa ignorando la mirada de advertencia del demonio. De todas formas decide dirigir la conversación a otro terreno menos escabroso, pero todavía importante−. Ella es lista y creo que intuye que algo más pasa. Los únicos que saben de esto son Inuyasha, Kagome y yo, y no nos atrevimos a hablar con ella sin antes hacerlo contigo. Tú eres su guardián y tus deseos serán respetados por todos nosotros._

_Después de un largo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dice nada, el mononoke por fin la mira sobre su hombro−. Nadie le dirá nada. Y no subestimen su fortaleza, ella no es como cualquier humano– y con eso, sale de la cabaña dejando a una Kaede alicaída dentro. _

_Cuando ha traspasado el umbral de la entrada, observa a su medio hermano quien se encuentra recargado a un costado de esta. En otros tiempos, el simple hecho de saber que se encontró escuchando toda la conversación hubiese sido un excelente motivo para arrancarle la cabeza, pero ahora, aunque los dos lo nieguen a sí mismos una y mil veces con todas sus fuerzas, la situación entre ambos ha cambiado._

_Ambos no se miran entre sí, sino que sus miradas doradas se encuentran observando hacia enfrente, donde ahora no sólo es Rin la que molesta a Jaken, sino hasta los hijos de Miroku y Sango y los del propio Inuyasha. Kagome se encuentra a un lado de la chica, abrazándola por los hombros y susurrándole algo que la hace sonreír aún más, lo que al pequeño youkai casi hace que le dé un ataque de histeria, por seguramente haberla escuchado._

_Es en situaciones así, cuando ambas están juntas, que logra percibirse el parecido que toda la gente dice ver en ellas, como si fuesen hermanas. _

−_Estando inconsciente, lo único que hacía era llamarte en sueños−Inuyasha ahora lo mira de reojo−, y lo primero que hizo al despertar fue decir que quería regresar a tu lado… deberías llevarla contigo. _

−_Ella se quedará aquí, hasta que el plazo que he dado se cumpla._

− _¿Aun sabiendo lo que puede pasarle?− ahora el hanyou se escucha molesto. En el pasado, nunca le pareció que Sesshomaru mantuviera consigo a la pequeña por el gran peligro por el que pasaban al tratar de derrotar a Naraku, pero hace tiempo que todo acabó y ella lo necesita más que nunca− ¿Es que no puedes dejar tu soberbia de lado por ella y admitir que ya quieres que regrese contigo? _

_El Daiyoukai parece no molestarse con el comentario. Cuando piensa que ha sido totalmente ignorado recibe respuesta por parte de su hermano− Hnm, a pesar del tiempo, no haces más que decir estupideces− y con esto reanuda su caminar, dejando a un estupefacto Inuyasha atrás. Cuando logra recobrarse de la impresión, está a punto de gritarle de regreso, cuando Sesshomaru se detiene por última ocasión__– Inuyasha…−sabe que él ahora lo escucha, a pesar de lo enojado que pudiera estar− Cuídala. Si llega a pasarle algo mientras no esté, ten por seguro que te asesinaré. _

_Un instante después, una sonrisa orgullosa más no por eso falsa se deja ver en el menor, captando de inmediato el mensaje tras la amenaza–Feh, ¡claro que la cuidaré! ¿Por quién demonios me tomas?− y con una pequeña carcajada burlesca, le espet__a−__ ¿Ahora quién es el que dice estupideces? _

_Al llegar donde se encuentran los demás, se detiene frente a Kagome, a quien le dirige una larga mirada carente de hostilidad. La joven sabe la decisión que tomó y a pesar de la situación, lo comprende. Sabe que desea no privarla de todas las experiencias que únicamente viviendo con humanos podría experimentar y también que de una u otra forma el hacerla esperar un tiempo más para marchar con él le dará a Rin una razón de peso para luchar por su vida de ser de nuevo necesario. Claro que, siendo el mononoke como es, sabe que jamás lo dirá o admitirá ante los demás. _

_Aunque para ella cuando se trata de Rin, Sesshomaru no es tan impredecible como antes. _

_Después de un breve intercambio de miradas entre los dos, ahora dirige su mirada hacia la menor, quien al hacer contacto con sus ojos desvía la mirada ahora con ojos anegados en lágrimas, cosa realmente rara en ella. _

−_Basta, Rin− la reprende suavemente. _

− _¿Pero por qué no puedo ir con usted? Ya he pasado muchos años en la aldea... yo... por favor, Señor Sesshomaru, lléveme con usted− sabe que es una tontería esa sensación que no la ha abandonado desde hace una semana, cuando por fin se pudo recuperar de ese horrible resfriado del cual no recuerda nada, pero no logra quitarse esa enorme necesidad de marchar con él a pesar de no cederá ni aunque se tire al piso y le ruegue._

−_Vamos mocosa, sólo son tres años más. Ya verás que se pasan en un santiamén− Jaken la consuela, extrañado del comportamiento de la adolescente. Nunca antes, en ninguna de sus visitas anteriores, le había rogado al Lord regresar con él antes del plazo y menos llorando de una forma tan desesperanzada−. Vamos, no te pongas a llorar así, que hace que te veas aún más fea de lo que ya eres− le dice con una sonrisa tratando de animarla, lo cual logra a costa de más de una mirada asesina. _

_Secando sus lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa, Rin le agradece al pequeño youkai– Gracias, señor Jaken, tiene razón. Perdóneme señor Sesshomaru. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir y esperaré… en serio, lo lamento…−ahora se encuentra avergonzada. _

−_No te preocupes Rin, sólo debes ser paciente y esperar un poco más, como lo ha dicho Jaken− Kagome le da un suave apretón en el hombro, comprensivamente. Inuyasha ahora se encuentra al lado de su esposa con uno de sus hijos en brazos, dándole también una suave mirada de aliento un tanto incomoda al mirar los resquicios de lágrimas en sus ojos. Jamás le ha gustado mirar a una mujer llorar y Rin no es la excepción. La aprecia mucho como para verla sufrir. _

_Pero ella estará bien. Tiene que estarlo._

−_Vámonos._

_Y con eso, el Daiyoukai se pierde entre los arboles del bosque una vez más._

_**o0o**_

El resplandor de la joya que lleva en el cuello hace que su mirada recaiga en ésta con total indiferencia, para después dirigirla hacia un punto específico entre las nubes que ocultan su castillo, donde puede olfatear el casi imperceptible aroma de la muerte.

− Parece, que ha llegado la hora.

_**o0o**_

Han sorteado el cielo por horas y en ningún momento se han detenido. Detrás de Sesshomaru, se encuentra Hiroshi a una distancia prudencial. El cielo está a un par de horas de ocultarse, lo que da una idea del tiempo que se han mantenido en las alturas.

Rin se ha mantenido despierta en todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, en un estado rozando el delirio.

− Me siento cansada… − su voz ha sido un susurro, pero eso no impide que el Lord la escuche y baje la mirada. Al observar cómo es que ella trata de cerrar los ojos, sujeta firmemente su cuerpo con una mano mientras con la otra vuelve a presionar uno de sus brazos heridos, esta vez observando cómo trata de zafarse de su agarre inútilmente por el dolor siempre sin proferir sonido alguno. Su temperatura ha aumentado tanto que a través de la ropa de ambos puede sentirlo.

De repente, ante sus ojos logra ver la gran escalinata del Palacio de la Casa de la Luna

_**o0o**_

−Vaya, es una sorpresa el tenerte aquí, Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te trae a visitar a tu madre, después de tanto tiempo?− Irasue, la Señora de los cielos del Oeste, se encuentra sentada en su trono mientras observa como su primogénito sube las escaleras acompañado de una figura inconsciente y de otro youkai.

Al llegar ante ella, el Daiyoukai la observa fríamente mientras que Hiroshi hace una reverencia ante la mujer.

− Señora Irasue.

−General Hiroshi, han pasado más de seiscientos desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me alegra verlo– claro que, su voz no transmite esa alegría para nada sino ese tono carente de emociones que la caracteriza. De nuevo su mirada se dirige hacia su hijo para observar detenidamente a la mujer que carga entre sus brazos − ¿Esa es la niña humana que solía acompañarte, cierto? He escuchado que contrajiste nupcias con ella… ¡Mira que no haberme invitado a tu boda! Realmente los Dioses me mandaron a un hijo más que desconsiderado– termina secándose de una manera dramática un par de lágrimas un tanto falsas–. Pero dime, aún no me has dicho el porqué de tu visita– y ahora una mirada un tanto calculadora y divertida se deja ver en los ojos de la mujer.

Increíblemente, Sesshomaru deja escapar un gruñido furioso por su osadía – Hmn, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus insulsas palabras, madre.

− Claro que sí. Pero por el contrario, la que no tiene tiempo es ella– se pone de pie para después caminar hacia el interior del palacio– Síganme.

Después de caminar por varios pasillos, se detienen frente a una habitación. Una criada abre la puerta en la entrada cediéndole el paso a su Señora y a sus acompañantes. En medio de ésta se encuentra un futón– Recuéstala.

Sesshomaru lo hace y en el instante en que separa el cuerpo del suyo, hace aparición un perro del Infierno, uno de los habitantes del Inframundo. Ahora no está presente de forma desdibujada, sino de forma totalmente nítida ante los ojos de los presentes. La Tenseiga de nueva cuenta palpita en la cintura de Sesshomaru, quien aferra la empuñadura de forma tan fuerte que parece que la romperá de un momento a otro.

− Haces bien en no desenfundar tu espada, Tenseiga no funcionará de nuevo con ella.

−Eso realmente es… −la mirada del General demuestra asombro y total horror.

−Sí. Uno de los moradores del Inframundo, que ha venido a reclamar lo que es suyo.

El gran perro se encuentra al lado de Rin, gruñendo enardecidamente para que no se atrevan a acercarse.

−Aun sabiéndolo, ¿estás dispuesto a continuar, Sesshomaru?– la mujer se encuentra a su lado, mirándolo de reojo esperando su respuesta. Él únicamente la mira brevemente para después seguir observando con infinito odio al ser frente a sí.

Ya obtenida la respuesta, se acerca a paso firme hacia la humana quien ahora se encuentra respirando entrecortadamente mientras el canino absorbe su vida, poco a poco.

Irasue, ignorando sus amenazas, se quita la Piedra Meido, para colocársela a la joven. Al hacerlo se da cuenta porta dos finas cadenas, siendo la del medallón la que capta su atención. Ya en su cuello, la piedra comienza a brillar intensamente alejando un poco al perro. Pero solamente es por unos cuantos segundos, porque después trata de acercársele de nuevo siendo alejado una y otra vez por el resplandor.

Las convulsiones en su cuerpo han aparecido de nuevo al igual que su respiración agitada y el dolor. A pesar de estar inconsciente sus ojos derraman lágrimas y su de su boca finalmente se escuchan auténticos gemidos de dolor.

−Su cuerpo está luchando por mantener su alma dentro− Irasue se encuentra de nuevo al lado de Sesshomaru – Así como existen humanos que nacen con buena fortuna, existen otros que cargan durante toda su vida con horribles desgracias. Esta chica, desde el momento que vino a este mundo nació bajo la estela de la muerte. Sin conocerla, pude sentir hace años que su pasado se encuentra marcado por ella. Y es con este tipo de personas, con las que los moradores del Infierno se ensañan más. ¿O acaso crees que ha sido casualidad que haya muerto dos veces?−su voz es sumamente dura−. Sesshomaru, desde la última vez que ella estuvo en las profundidades del Infierno fue reclamada por el Guardián. Su alma, a pesar de seguir en su cuerpo le pertenece al Inframundo y no descansará hasta recuperarla: la Piedra Meido, al igual que la Tenseiga puede traer el alma de una persona una única vez.

»Existen otros medios para impedirlo, pero éstos sólo harán que viva lo que le resta de tiempo tal como la ves en este instante, agonizante y sin fuerzas. El amuleto la ayudará sólo una vez más, ni Tenseiga o la Piedra Meido funcionarán nuevamente cuando ésta última termine de darle protección por un periodo de tiempo indefinido y cuando termine, el dolor que sentirá será insoportable y no habrá nada que puedas hacer por ella. El perro infernal regresará una y otra vez hasta llevarla consigo ante cualquier señal de peligro, lo único que estás haciendo es retrasar algo que es inevitable… deberás dejarla marchar definitivamente. Pero claro, todo esto ya lo sabias, ¿cierto, hijo mío? – exclama esto último con un tono de lo más hiriente.

Como respuesta, Sesshomaru sale inesperadamente de la habitación con ojos sumamente encolerizados, dejando a Rin y a los demás atrás.

−Déjalo solo, Hiroshi. Necesita tiempo para tranquilizarse– detiene al General que se disponía a abandonar la habitación–. Además, es preciso que alguien deba recordarle la verdad. Debes estar cansado por el largo viaje. Puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones si lo deseas.

−No debió tratarlo así− comenta con un nudo en la garganta, no sin cierto enojo. Había olvidado el carácter sin escrúpulos de Irasue, aún en los momentos más delicados−. Para él es muy dura toda esta situación, aunque no lo parezca… incluso yo no estoy muy seguro de lo que está pasando aquí. No puedo creer que mi Señora esté pasando por esto. Siendo tan joven, que su destino sea ese… no puede ser…

− ¿Así que realmente está afectado?– esto lo dice, fingiendo un tono de total sorpresa y arrepentimiento demasiado obvios, para después volver a su usual tono frio−. Déjame decirte algo, Hiroshi: mi hijo debe dejar de pensar que es invencible. Una vez se lo dije y pensé que lo había comprendido. Incluso quien porta la Tenseiga, espada dadora de vida, debe tener presente que el único enemigo invencible es la muerte. Y él, perdió la batalla desde que conoció a esta niña humana.

_**o0o**_

−Ella está bien. La Piedra ha terminado su trabajo− la youkai, ataviada con un lujoso kimono y la piedra de vuelta en su cuello, camina hasta la figura que se encuentra observando el amanecer. Han pasado horas desde que abandonó la habitación y desde que Rin por fin ha podido descansar−. Ha perdido el conocimiento y lo más seguro es que no recuerde nada cuando despierte.

Sesshomaru la ignora olímpicamente.

−No pude dejar de observar que lleva en su cuello el mismo medallón que perteneció a Inutaisho, y que tú mismo usaste cuando fuiste proclamado Lord de estas tierras. Supongo que eso significa que realmente la has tomado como esposa... sin embargo, no la has marcado, puesto que tu esencia y la suya no se encuentran mezcladas.

−Hmn, lo que deje o no de hacer, no tiene por qué importarte− exclama con desdén.

−Cuida tus palabras, querido. Recuerda que soy muchos siglos mayor que tú, además de ser tu madre y si yo lo deseo, puedo darte una paliza– de repente hace un puchero resignado− ¡Si tu padre observara como es que me tratas, a pesar de que he salvado a tu esposa de la muerte por segunda vez…!

− Su opinión jamás me importó– exclama impávido.

Ella ahora es quien lo ignora− Realmente te pareces mucho a él. Estaría realmente muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado, de estar con vida− comenta con total apatía. Para ese momento, el sol ha salido detrás de las nubes, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Sesshomaru da la media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar nuevamente.

− ¿Te vas? – ahora es ella la que se encuentra observando de forma aburrida el cielo, mientras que su hijo está a punto de pasar por la puerta para ingresar al recinto.

−No hay motivo que me retenga aquí.

−Haz lo que quieras, entonces– y con eso, escucha sus pasos alejarse firmemente por el pasillo. Su vista de nuevo regresa hacia enfrente, mientras toma entre sus dedos el amuleto que porta–. Heredó tú mismo corazón, Inutaisho… pero aun así, yo también me siento orgullosa de él.

_**o0o**_

El viaje de regreso al Palacio ha transcurrido en silencio, mientras Rin se encuentra profundamente dormida en los brazos del Lord con respiración acompasada. El último trayecto lo han hecho a pie, mientras la entrada va quedando más cerca con cada paso.

De repente, ambos youkais detienen su andar al ver una figura impidiéndoles el paso.

− Venia a tratar unos asuntos importantes con usted y me enteré que su protegida había enfermado; pero a lo que veo, la nueva Señora del Oeste se encuentra mejor... es un _enorme alivio_ saberlo− Hiroshi de inmediato adopta una actitud cautelosa, mientras el Lord no detiene su paso ni siquiera al pasar a su lado− Debería tener cuidado al sacar a su esposa sin más que un soldado por protección, Milord… uno nunca sabe cuándo alguien podría tratar de atacarla. Si permite mi opinión, es mejor que no salga del palacio… no había sido así porque asumo que se avergüenza de ella, ¿no? Después de todo, su padre también cayó en la debilidad de enredarse con una humana.

De repente, el suelo donde antes Takumi había estado parado se encuentra ahora desintegrado por un látigo verdoso que ha pasado rozándolo a una velocidad y precisión impresionantes.

−Tenga cuidado, Milord. Muchos de sus subordinados se encuentran sumamente furiosos por la decisión que ha tomado y no dudarán en hacer algo al respecto− no hace el menor esfuerzo de ocultar el tono cínico de su voz.

−Y supongo que ya has decidido tu bando ¿no, Takumi?− el filo de sus palabras helaría el valor de hasta el más valiente−. Entonces ve y diles a todos que este Sesshomaru acabará con todo aquel se pretenda pasar por sobre su autoridad y que no tendrá compasión alguna cuando rueguen por sus patéticas vidas.

−Se los diré, amo. Puede estar seguro de ello. Y recuerde que aún está a tiempo de corregir su error– la sonrisa que adorna el rostro del youkai transmite reto, antes de que éste desaparezca entre los árboles. Aun cuando tiene enormes ganas por acabar con él en ese instante, no olvida el cuerpo que lleva entre sus brazos.

Una vez que Takumi se ha marchado, terminan de recorrer el tramo restante para por fin llegar a la gran explanada de la fortaleza. Al verlos llegar, varios youkais suspiran con alivio dada la tensión que sintieron en el General recién cuando llegó buscando al Lord. Por lo que para muchos, la decisión tomada por el Lord sólo a segundos de haber ingresado no será ninguna novedad unas horas después.

−Hiroshi.

− ¿Si, mi Señor?

−Reúne a todos los soldados. Partiremos en la mañana. Si Takumi piensa que me quedaré de brazos cruzados después de esta ofensa, está equivocado.

− ¡Amo Sesshomaru!− tanto Jaken como Shiori han corrido hacia su encuentro, con preocupación en sus rostros− ¿¡Cómo se encuentra Rin!?

−La fiebre ha bajado… es un alivio– la nodriza sonríe finalmente al haberle tomado ella misma la temperatura y constatarlo− En todo caso, ¿A dónde han ido, Hiroshi? Partieron ayer a mediodía y apenas han regresado− mientras, el Lord sigue caminando hasta desaparecer por la entrada.

−Luego te contaré, querida.−trata de recomponer su rostro a uno tranquilo, pero le es muy dificil− Por ahora, lo más importante es que nuestra Señora se encuentra bien.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru ha llegado hasta la habitación de Rin, abriendo la puerta e ingresando a ella. Con suavidad, la recuesta y arropa en su lecho para momentos después salir y perderse por el pasillo. Tiene un ejército que preparar.

_**o0o**_

−Siento como si me hubiera pasado Ah-Un por encima− exclama con voz algo ronca.

−Es normal, estuviste enferma y necesitas reponer fuerzas, cariño− Hace poco que por fin ha despertado. La youkai ayuda a su Señora a peinar su cabello, después de haberla ayudado a bañarse, cambiarse por ropa limpia y haber comido un poco. Cuando termina, deja el peine a un lado, para levantarse y ponerse en cuclillas frente a Rin, besando suavemente su frente.

−Descansa, pequeña. Buenas noches– y con eso, deja a la chica sentada en su futón mientras ella abandona la recamara.

Ya sola, observa el peine dorado a su costado, por lo que se desarropa para ponerse de pie. Lo toma entre sus dedos y lentamente se levanta dando pequeños pasos hacia su tocador. Cae al piso de forma violenta al perder parcialmente la movilidad de sus piernas, observando como el peine ha caído lejos de ella, hacia un rincón de la habitación.

"−_Es normal, estuviste enferma y necesitas reponer fuerzas... "_

¿Entonces por qué siente como si no fuese así? ¿Por qué siente ganas de llorar?

Con sus brazos, toma impulso y termina sentada en el piso de madera mientras lucha con ese impulso desconocido e irracional con todas sus fuerzas.

_Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo parecido… desde que era una niña… _

La puerta se abre, pero ella ignora a quien ha entrado dado los vertiginosos pensamientos que invaden su mente. Es hasta momentos después que al elevar su mirada se encuentra con la figura del mononoke observándola imperturbable. Sus ojos se cristalizan, mientras con muchos esfuerzos logra levantarse.

_Por primera vez en su vida, se siente débil y no sabe la razón. _

Ella rehúye su mirada centrándola en cualquier lado menos en él. Cuando por fin lo mira, éste puede observar sus ojos cristalinos, esos ojos siempre brillantes y llenos de vida ahora imperceptiblemente opacos para alguien que no sea él.

La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado.

"_Ella no es más que una simple humana." _

La muerte se haya ahora no solamente impregnada en su aroma, sino también en sus ojos pardos. Y eso no hace más que enfurecerlo.

Camina hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, viéndose como nunca lo habían hecho; como si fueran el antiguo Daiyoukai y ella aquella niña que sin importarle nada, le brindó su ayuda en un momento donde su orgullo se encontraba más que vapuleado. Aquella que siempre lo acompañó a donde quiera que fuese, que se preocupó por él y que sin importar que, siempre le regaló sus suaves sonrisas.

"−…_Asumo que se avergüenza de ella, ¿no? Después de todo, su padre también cayó en la debilidad de enredarse con una humana…" _

Coloca una de sus manos sobre su cuello casi como si de un acaricia se tratase. Siempre mirándola a los ojos, tratando de borrar esa mirada tan impropia de ella. Sus cuerpos ahora casi juntos, como nunca lo habían estado antes. El rostro de Rin ahora se encuentra ruborizado y su corazón ha comenzado una carrera frenética en su pecho… sonrojo que crece cuando el Daiyoukai baja su mano lentamente por su cuello abriendo lentamente su yukata, tocando la piel entre su pecho y la piel de su vientre… deteniéndose justo ahí al abrir completamente la prenda.

Al instante, la joven une su cuerpo contra el de su Señor al sentirse expuesta, mientras esconde su rostro en su pecho y afianza entre sus puños fuertemente la yukata masculina.

Las garras del youkai se enredan suavemente entre las húmedas hebras de su protegida, apartándolas de su hombro y cuello.

"−…_Me gustaría tanto tener uno algún día…" _

Un gruñido furioso se escucha entre sus labios mientras la ase firmemente de sus estrechas caderas y desaparece de una vez por todas las distancias al darse cuenta que posiblemente jamás logre experimentar el ser madre.

_Él con su egoísmo y el caprichoso destino se han encargado de eso. _

La razón parece haberlo abandonado para ser el instinto quien ahora tiene el control de su cuerpo.

Ella no puede rendirse aún, ella no es débil.

"− _Sesshomaru, ¿tienes alguien a quien proteger?" _

−Tú seguirás luchando… te lo ordeno− única orden de él para la chica, dicha de una forma profunda y mortalmente seria cerca de su oído en un susurro que no logra captar… antes de que finalmente clave sus colmillos en el punto donde se unen su cuello y hombro.

_Traicionándose de esa forma, así mismo…_

Mientras, el único sonido que inunda la habitación es el de un pequeño gemido… y el de la suave seda que resbala completamente por esa piel de porcelana, hasta caer al suelo.


	13. Capítulo Trece

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary:**_ Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

* * *

><p>El ambiente en esos momentos está atestado del sonido del metal al chocar infinidad de veces.<p>

Las diferentes peleas que se llevan a cabo a su alrededor únicamente han servido como acompañamiento desde el momento en que ambos youkai se abalanzaron en un combate feroz. Takumi, quien sirvió como General del anterior Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, ahora es quien se enfrenta al primogénito de éste.

Han sido tres días los que el Daiyoukai finalmente ha dado con él y con su ejército de traidores y en los que la lucha no ha dado tregua. La furia regresa poco a poco al youkai al recordar que ese estúpido intentó escapar furtivamente de su escondite con un pequeño ejército mientras la masacre daba inicio.

_Con dirección al Palacio del Oeste. _

Bakusaiga descarga otra fuerte estocada a su oponente, mientras el mayor se encuentra con una sonrisa sinvergüenza en su rostro.

− ¿Qué pasa, Milord? –con sorprendente velocidad, Takumi esquiva con su propia katana uno de los golpes − ¿Dónde está ese poder del que tanto se jacta?

Sesshomaru sólo endurece su mirar y aumenta el poder y velocidad de sus golpes. En cierto momento, el viejo General extiende su mano, dejando salir de sus dedos un látigo amarillento que ha logrado alcanzar el torso de su hasta entonces Señor. Éste sólo ignora la herida.

Mientras tanto, y estando a una distancia considerable de su Señor, se encuentra Hiroshi en su forma de perro demonio combatiendo con un número considerable de youkais; mucho más pequeño que su amo o Takumi, pero con un poder tal que a lo largo de los siglos sirvió honorablemente al General Perro para la protección de esas tierras de forma infalible.

Mientras el General despeja el camino, Jaken lo sigue de cerca mientras usa su báculo de dos cabezas para su protección.

−Como ya se lo dije una vez, Milord… aún está a tiempo de corregir su error. Usted tiene la oportunidad de enmendar no únicamente su desliz, sino también el de su padre.−el respeto que sentía hacia el Daiyoukai se había esfumado desde que supo de esa asquerosa humana; pero el odio puro surgió desde que lo vio llegar y captó su aroma mezclado con uno a jazmines y lluvia... _Esa maldita. _Y una y mil veces maldito Sesshomaru, que resultó ser igual de débil que su propio padre.

Inutaisho, que siempre tuvo un poder inimaginable, resultó sólo un ser patético que terminó por enredarse con un ser de la especie más detestable y débil de la creación. Teniendo todo ese poder, pudo haber gobernado el mundo entero si hubiese querido… pudo haber acabado con todas esas escorias llamadas humanos.

Porque no muchos lo saben, incluso duda mucho que el propio Sesshomaru lo haga, pero antes de ser el legendario Daiyoukai del cual existen muchas leyendas él fue como la mayoría de los de su especie: un ser ávido de poder que creía en la supremacía de los youkai. Esa fue la razón por la que siendo líder de su propio Clan decidió ponerse a su disposición, porque reconoció su poder.

Así fue durante muchos siglos, hasta que algo pareció cambiar en él.

De repente los gritos, la sangre y la destrucción dejaron de hacer mella en el poderoso Lord, y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en el ser justo y misericordioso que fue hasta el día de su muerte. Y él, como la mano derecha que fue en ese pasaje desconocido de su vida, pudo haberlo hecho entrar en razón de no haber sido por la llegada de Hiroshi a sus filas.

Desde ese momento, aun cuando él tenía mayor rango y más tiempo a su lado que ningún otro, la amistad que comenzó a surgir entre el General Perro y el recién llegado fue haciéndose más fuerte conforme el pasar del tiempo. Tan es así, que no sólo dejó de pedirle consejo, sino que también le quitó el rango exclusivo de General total de las Tierras del Oeste para compartirlo con Hiroshi.

_Ese inepto simpatizante de los humanos que terminó de cambiarlo definitivamente. _

Cambio que se vio reforzado cuando doscientos años atrás conoció a esa princesa humana con la que tuvo a ese hanyou bastardo.

Creyó que Sesshomaru era diferente, que él jamás se dejaría arrastrar por sentimientos tan detestables…_que él no tenía sentimientos_. Que al fin esas tierras tendrían al gobernante que merecen, pero se equivocó.

_Débiles, ambos fueron débiles. _

Por eso, y porque no permitirá que todos sus esfuerzos sean en vano, está dispuesto a derrotar al mismo Lord del Oeste en ese instante en compañía de todos aquellos que piensan igual que él.

−Le estoy dando la oportunidad de no ser quien se manche las manos con esa asquerosa sangre. Yo estaría encantado de hacerlo por usted, amo.−su mirada se ha oscurecido. Al ver que Sesshomaru guarda silencio, ensancha aún más su sonrisa.− ¡Se los dije! – ríe a carcajadas, mientras llama la atención de los youkais que los rodean − ¡El temible Sesshomaru se ha ablandado, y todo por una asquerosa humana! ¡No aprendió de su propio padre, quien casi nos lleva a la ruina por su incompetencia al dejarse morir por salvar a una basura, aunque claro, después de todo no puede pedirse mucho, si ambos tienen la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas! ¡Yo no dejaré jamás que alguien tan débil como él siga siendo mi Señor, que siga ensuciando a nuestra raza! –rugidos de sus seguidores se alzan por sobre el estruendo, dando su apoyo − ¡Por eso, ayúdenme a vencer y yo, como el nuevo Lord de las Tierras del Oeste les regresaré esa antigua gloria que este territorio tuvo alguna vez!

−En todos estos años, siempre supe que no eras más que un ser rastrero y patético – por primera vez, Sesshomaru se ha dignado a dirigirle la palabra al enfurecido General. –Mi padre fue un tonto al no desecharte en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, pero yo no soy como él –Bakusaiga comienza a desprender un brillo azulado− Este Sesshomaru no permitirá que nadie se burle de él, ni de que pongan en duda su poder.

−Veamos si eso es cierto, Milord –quita de un manotazo su cabello negro que hasta ese momento obstruía su vista dorada, para colocarse en posición −, que estoy esperando acabar con usted para luego poder hacerlo con su esposa. Con mis propias manos.

_**o0o**_

−_Ya está todo listo, amo.−Hiroshi se haya con la armadura del ejercito del Oeste, a su total disposición. Los soldados frente a él desvían la mirada de forma disimulada al verlo._

_Él sólo le brinda un imperceptible asentimiento, para luego caminar y tomar su lugar frente al batallón. Ignora por completo las miradas furtivas y sorprendidas a su alrededor, simplemente no tiene tiempo para gastarlo en tonterías ni en el aroma floral que se haya impregnado en su cuerpo desde hace unas horas y el cual está seguro de que todo aquel que esté a un mínimo de diez metros es capaz de sentir. _

_Unos pasos provenientes de la pequeña escalinata de la entrada hacen que voltee sobre su hombro, para observar como Rin baja con cuidado por esta. Shiori se encuentra a sus espaldas, con una expresión preocupada y sorprendida en su rostro. _

_La Dama del Oeste se encuentra dirigiéndose hacia el Lord en un simple kimono de dormir, con el cabello un poco revuelto y descalza. Y claro, el primero en hablar lógicamente es Jaken._

− _¡Rin! ¿Pero qué haces bajando así?−su voz es exageradamente escandalizada, a la vez que incomoda − ¿Acaso no has visto como vienes vestida? Por los Dioses niña, compórtate por favor, que el amo Sesshoma…-_

−_Jaken, cállate.− el lacayo se queda de piedra al escucharlo. Por su parte, el Daiyoukai da media vuelta y camina hasta llegar frente a ella._

−_Mi Señor, ¿qué está pasando?−su mirada se dirige brevemente hacia el ejército, que con una orden muda de Hiroshi han comenzado a salir por la enorme puerta de la fortaleza._

_Sesshomaru la ignora apropósito, exigiéndole una explicación no verbal a la nodriza de la chica por su presencia. Y por su apariencia._

−_Lo lamento amo, pero vio pasar hace un rato a uno de los soldados a toda prisa y no pude detenerla− se disculpa con algo de pena−.No quiso siquiera cambiarse._

−_No es culpa de Shiori. Cuando desperté, escuché mucho ruido fuera de mi habitación…y al no verlo a usted –en este punto, su rostro se ha sonrojado− quise saber si estaba ocurriendo algo grave. _

_El peliblanco guarda de nuevo silencio, mientras el rostro de Rin se vuelve un poco más rojo al observar la intensidad con la cual la recorre de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su cuello; donde ahí se encuentra la marca hecha por el Daiyoukai horas antes. _

− _¿Cómo te encuentras?−al preguntar eso desvía con algo de molestia, la mirada hacia un lado. _

−_Bien, ya no duele− posa una de sus manos tímidamente por sobre la marca de su cuello–. Únicamente siento un poco de escozor, pero nada más. Supongo que en unos días cicatrizará. _

−_No me refería a la marca en tu cuello− al escucharlo, el color rojo en su rostro se convierte en uno realmente intenso, mientras diversas imágenes de la noche anterior aparecen en su mente. Demasiado vívidas para su gusto en ese momento. Se ha quedado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que Sesshomaru se molesta al verse ignorado− Rin. _

−_Yo… estoy bien.−lo mira directamente a los ojos. Más allá de la molestia que pudiera llegar a sentir, puede ver un resquicio de preocupación en su mirada dorada. Cuando habla de nuevo, lo hace en un susurro− No me hizo ningún daño. _

−_Regresa adentro− decide zanjar el tema de una vez por todas, notando la molesta mirada de Shiori y del inútil de Jaken, que se ha quedado a esperarlo. Antes de darse la vuelta y partir, se dirige a la youkai –Shiori._

− _¿Dígame, amo?_

−_Te prohíbo darle algún permiso de salir en mi ausencia, que no salga del Palacio− Eso sin duda ha sido inesperado, dado el momento en el que se encuentran−. A partir de este momento, compartirá habitación conmigo. Ayúdale a cambiar sus cosas si así lo desea− y con eso comienza a caminar a la salida con un Jaken más que estupefacto. Como si el hecho de saber lo que pasó entre esos dos no fuera suficiente para su pequeño corazón. Dioses, se está volviendo viejo. _

_Pero no ha dado siquiera tres pasos, cuando la joven lo ha tomado firmemente por la manga de su kimono._

−_Mi Señor, ¿qué es tan grave que no quiere decirme que es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedo salir del Palacio?− es en esos momentos en que el Daiyoukai maldice la eterna curiosidad de la humana. _

−_Ha surgido un inconveniente en la frontera este y es necesaria mi presencia– no la mira cuando responde con una mentira−. Te prohíbo siquiera el salir de la habitación.−con eso, ella abre con algo de desmesura sus ojos castaños._

−_No puede prohibirme que…-_

−_Harás lo que he ordenado Rin, no estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento.−al escuchar su voz de forma tan demandante, ella baja la mirada. Su pequeño puño se cierra más fuertemente sobre su brazo. Cuando lo observa de nuevo, lo hace resignada._

−_Está bien, no se preocupe− a pesar de que siente un gran peso en el pecho, sonríe de forma dulce−_ _Sólo, por favor tenga cuidado. _

−_Te preocupas demasiado – su voz ha sonado demasiado fría. _

−_Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo−ahora con una sonrisa le habla al pequeño youkai −Usted también señor Jaken. _

− _El amo bonito tiene razón, ¡te preocupas demasiado, mocosa!−el sapo rueda los ojos –Deberías mejor preocuparte por ese resfriado del que apenas te estas recuperando. Luego no queremos que vuelvas a desmayarte por ahí. _

_Si tan sólo hubiese sido un resfriado verdadero…_

−_Andando−y sin volver su vista atrás y con delicadeza, se suelta del agarre de la fémina para finalmente salir del castillo. En la entrada de este, y una vez que Jaken se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, el Daiyoukai se dirige a Hiroshi, quien se encuentra con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndose el desentendido. ¿Pero cómo ignorar el hecho de que su Señor por fin ha decidido actuar correctamente con respecto a Rin, si todos pudieron ver la marca en su cuello? Es bueno saber que a pesar de lo acontecido unas horas atrás existen buenas noticias. Y ni hablar de la esencia en el Daiyoukai − Espero que hayas realizado lo que te ordené al llegar al palacio._

−_Si Milord, mi Señora no sabrá a donde nos dirigimos, les he ordenado a todos en el palacio no decir ninguna sola palabra.−ensanchando más su sonrisa, no puede evitar provocar a Sesshomaru un poco. –Es admirable el que quiera protegerla de esta forma, después de todo, usted no quiere que Lady Rin sienta algún tipo de responsabilidad con respecto a Takumi, ¿no es así? –el Daiyoukai le dedica una mirada más que asesina por su insolencia._

−_Lo que yo decida hacer o no, no es tu problema.− con sus comentarios le está dando a entender que quiere morir de inmediato− Mas te vale que nadie diga nada, sino quieres cargar con el peso de sus vidas sobre tus hombros, Hiroshi. _

_El aludido suspira con cansancio− Como ordene, Milord. Aunque mi Señora no es tonta y dudo mucho que no se entere de ello…−al ver que la mirada de Sesshomaru parece de hielo y que se halla sumido en sus pensamientos, decide guardar silencio y con una reverencia, decide ir a su puesto en la numerosa comitiva para dar algunas indicaciones al ejército. _

_En esos momentos y al frente de sus hombres, el Daiyoukai, a comparación de todos los demás, está enteramente enfocado en dar con Takumi, y acabar con eso de una vez por todas. _

_Pagará muy caro el haber osado amenazar a la esposa del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. _

_**o0o**_

El frío metal ha traspasado la carne de su pecho, mientras cae al suelo de rodillas. La sangre roja sale a borbotones de su cuerpo y todo sonido de pelea se ha detenido finalmente.

A su alrededor los vencidos, al ver a su líder en tan precaria situación, parecen rendirse inevitablemente no sin una gran cantidad de rabia.

La piel comienza a desintegrarse mientras el antiguo General se rehúsa a dejar escapar ningún sonido de dolor. Está a un paso de la muerte, pero aun así no piensa arrastrarse ni mostrar debilidad. Ante nadie. Por eso, y aprovechando que aún es capaz de modular su voz, le dedica unas últimas palabras al demonio:

−Se arrepentirá – comienza a escupir algo de sangre por la boca –…un día no muy lejano… se arrepentirá de haber elegido a un… ser tan miserable por sobre el verdadero poder… aquí, el verdadero traidor…es usted…

De un movimiento rápido y haciendo gala de la crueldad con la que es conocido, Sesshomaru decapita a Takumi con Bakusaiga. Nadie se da cuenta, pero al escuchar las palabras de ese traidor sus ojos se han vuelto escarlata por unos segundos. El cuerpo cae con un sonido sordo. Todo ha acabado.

Enfunda su espada y dando media vuelta, comienza a caminar pausadamente, abriéndose paso entre sus hombres. El silencio es tal, que sus pisadas son claramente audibles.

Al pasar a un lado de Hiroshi ya en su forma humanoide y adelantándose a su pregunta, contesta sorprendentemente con lo que se podría interpretar como un rugido furioso, sin apenas alzar la voz. –Mátenlos. Ninguna de estas escorias obtendrá compasión de mi parte, lo único que merecen es seguir al traidor de Takumi al infierno.

Horas después, y luego de haber teñido de carmín el suelo con la sangre del enemigo, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se dirige de nueva cuenta a su palacio mientras recuerda las palabras del General caído.


	14. Capítulo Catorce

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes −excepto unos cuantos− son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

* * *

><p>−Anímate Rin, pronto regresarán.<p>

La joven se encuentra sentada sobre el futón, mientras abraza sus piernas y descansa la barbilla sobre las rodillas−. No puedo evitar preocuparme, Shiori. Por la cantidad de soldados sólo puedo pensar que el problema en la frontera este es muy grave. Mi Señor –y al decirlo no puede controlar el sonrojo que se hace presente en sus mejillas al notar la mirada intensa de la youkai sobre ella– no acostumbra salir acompañado.

−Querida, es sólo por seguridad. Además, no sé si lo habrás notado pero Hiroshi puede ser algo sobreprotector con respecto al amo Sesshomaru− exclama con diversión.

Es el segundo día desde que el Daiyoukai partió con el ejército del oeste y también es el mismo tiempo que lleva encerrada en esa habitación sin poder salir.

− ¿Entonces como explicas el que me la pase encerrada aquí? Nadie me deja salir siquiera a tomar un poco de aire. Siento que me asfixio aquí dentro.

−Oh vamos, no ha sido tan malo, ¿o sí?− ignora a propósito la pregunta. Sabe lo que en realidad debe estar aconteciendo afuera de esos muros porque Hiroshi dejó instrucciones (encomendadas por el Lord) de no decirle a la joven Dama hacia donde se dirigían. Entiende que tratándose de Takumi es mejor mantenerla vigilada y segura, mientras todo eso se soluciona−. Hasta terminamos de acomodar todas tus cosas en la habitación más rápido de lo que creí.

Y tiene razón. La habitación luce muy diferente a como el amo del palacio la dejó antes de su partida. Flores frescas adornando el par de mesitas en la habitación, así como un par de bonsái cuidados con total esmero. El antiguo futón fue sustituido por uno todavía más grande junto con la ropa de cama. Los kimonos y demás ropa femenina comparten ahora lugar con la ropa del Lord en el armario de fina madera y el pequeño tocador de la joven fue colocado justo a un lado de la ventana donde entra el sol de mediodía, a un par de metros del escritorio del Daiyoukai donde ahora gracias a la joven se encuentran impecablemente ordenados un montón de pinceles, frascos con tinta y pergaminos tanto en blanco como ya usados (no es que él sea desordenado –la idea de poner en la misma frase _"Sesshomaru"_ y _"desorden"_ resulta ridícula – pero en un episodio de repentina claustrofobia y sin tener más que hacer, Rin se dispuso a ordenar con especial esmero todo lo que había sobre el mueble)

−Querrás decir que yo solamente te observé la mayoría del tiempo porque no me dejaste ayudar con las cosas más pesadas− un mohín en sus labios hace reír a carcajada limpia a la nodriza.

− ¿Y permitir que mi Señora corriera el riesgo de lastimarse? Se nota que no me conoces− enciende una varita de incienso y lo coloca sobre un incensario de plata.

−La habitación luce tan distinta...

− Es que ahora tiene el toque femenino − frunce el ceño−. Si me permites decirlo, ya era hora de que esto sucediera. Hace más de un mes que eres su esposa y no es correcto que mis Señores durmieran en habitaciones separadas. Por fin las habladurías del palacio no tendrán lugar.

−Nunca me ha importado mucho lo que los demás opinen nana– dirige la mirada a la ventana−. Y nunca encontré nada malo el que cada uno tuviese su propia habitación. Además, al principio fue ese su deseo.

Shiori suspira con cansancio –Ustedes dos son muy extraños. Me temo que aunque pasaran mil años jamás terminaría de comprender todo lo que pasa por dentro de sus cabezas− el comentario no hace otra cosa que divertir a Rin − ¿Te apetecería comer algo?

− ¿Podría tomar la merienda en el jardín?− pregunta esperanzada. Pero al ver la próxima negativa es ella la que ahora suspira y recompone una sonrisa– Olvida lo que dije. Te espero aquí Shiori. ¡Muero de hambre!

_**o0o**_

Cierra suavemente la puerta de la habitación después de haberle deseado a la nodriza buenas noches. Camina hasta el otro extremo para hacer lo mismo con la ventana.

Se adentra en el enorme futón y toma su lugar en el lado derecho de este mientras se quita el par de horquillas que sostenían su cabello y las coloca a su lado.

Afuera el ambiente se llena de los sonidos nocturnos, que esta vez no la ayudan a conciliar el sueño.

Su vista se encuentra perdida en el techo y su mente en un sinfín de pensamientos. Su corazón palpita muy fuertemente en su pecho mientras es consiente que ya no se haya más en su antigua habitación.

Su mano en automático se dirige a su cuello, donde la mordida del Lord ya se ha curado por completo. Hace un par de días de ello y le parece tan lejano…

"_La yukata ha caído al suelo y pronto el gemido de placer se entremezcla con uno adolorido. El veneno del Daiyoukai poco a poco entra en su sistema mientras la muerde con un poco más de fuerza. La mano de la joven se aferra a la nuca masculina, mientras su respiración por momentos se entrecorta._

_La esencia masculina mezclándose con la de ella, poco a poco. _

_El dolor es punzante, apenas soportable. Siente sus piernas débiles por las sensaciones que experimenta y por el dolor al que su cuerpo fue sometido en las largas pasadas horas y el cual ella no recuerda, y cuando se da cuenta, se haya recostada en su futón con el Lord sobre ella, cubriendo su desnudez y posicionado de tal forma en la que no sienta todo su peso._

_La sangre rápidamente resbala por su clavícula hasta caer a las sabanas en forma de finos hilos carmesí. Cierra los ojos, mientras siente como la lengua del demonio apenas roza la herida de su cuello y como también quita todo rastro de sangre con parsimonia. Ella se da cuenta de que todavía lo mantiene sujeto detrás del cuello, por lo cual con cierta vergüenza retira la mano lentamente. _

_Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru, quien la observa fijamente._

− _¿Tienes idea de lo que he hecho?− su voz la saca de su ensimismamiento._

−…_usted me ha marcado− susurra con la respiración agitada y el cuello hirviendo−. Los inuyoukai lo hacen con sus hembras... cuando se aparean –su rostro se colorea−. Shiori… me lo explicó antes de la boda. _

_Recarga todo su peso en el brazo que descansa a un lado de la cabeza de negros cabellos, para que su otra mano se dirija a la cadera desnuda, posándola sobre esta y manteniéndola ahí de forma suave pero firme sin dañarla con sus garras. El mensaje es bastante claro. _

−_Te lo preguntaré una única vez –su voz suena tensa, dura; y en sus ojos puede verse un ligero atisbo rojizo− ¿Quieres que me detenga?_

_La pregunta la toma por sorpresa − ¿Usted quiere detenerse?− no puede evitar preguntar con inocencia._

−_No fue eso lo que te pregunté− lo observa mientras cierra brevemente los ojos y su mandíbula se nota marcada− Responde._

_Ella guarda silencio, mientras Sesshomaru escucha como de un momento a otro el pulso de la humana parece dispararse hasta el cielo, lo que hace que abra los ojos para observar como a pesar del dolor que pueda estar sintiendo se las arregla para contestar con un suspiro:_

−_No… no deseo que mi Señor se detenga…"_

Dirige sus manos hasta sus mejillas ahora calientes. Todavía no puede creer lo acontecido, lo cerca que estuvo del Daiyoukai como jamás hubiese imaginado que estaría, pero sobre todo que _eso _haya podido ser capaz de salir de sus labios esa noche; fue como si no pudiese reconocerse a sí misma de esa forma, con toda su inexperiencia y nerviosismo incluidos. Y no se arrepiente.

Esa noche la atesorará por siempre en su memoria.

Sonríe levemente al recordar la cara del soldado que encontró en un pasillo a la mañana siguiente, y la mezcla de conmoción y nerviosismo en su rostro cuando identificó seguramente la esencia de Lord en ella mientras lo cuestionaba acerca de lo que pasaba afuera, con una muy disgustada –y también sorprendida− Shiori pisándole los talones. Y no fue únicamente él, sino todo youkai que se encontró en los pasillos del palacio antes de salir y verlo preparado para partir.

"−_Qué momento tan inoportuno para que el amo Sesshomaru se ausentara" _le dijo Shiori una vez que partieron y ella se vio encerrada en la habitación Principal_. "−Ustedes acaban de… bueno, él te acaba de marcar mi niña, y el que te deje sola_ _en una ocasión así es algo que nunca me hubiese gustado para ti" _Le hubiese gustado decirle que no le molestó que lo hiciera porque, de hecho, lo extraño hubiese sido que se quedara con ella; y que una vez que a ella la estaba venciendo el sueño y el cansancio sintió como él se vestía y abandonaba la habitación. Sesshomaru es alguien que no se deja llevar por sentimentalismos como ese y ella esta tan acostumbrada y lo conoce tan bien que no le molesta.

Pero eso, claro, no se lo dijo. Es algo tan personal que no puede ser contado por respeto al demonio y porque Shiori jamás lo entendería… hubiera sido capaz de enfrentar al mismo Lord por una explicación a su supuesta falta de tacto hacia ella. Su nodriza le recuerda un poco a la señora Kagome en ese aspecto.

¿Cómo estarán todos? La última vez que tuvo contacto en persona con ellos fue hace más de un año, cuando abandonó la aldea, y por carta hace más de cuatro meses. De repente se siente culpable, ya que al estar tan contenta en el palacio se ha olvidado de escribirles con más regularidad. Lo que la hace recordar… ¿Cómo les habrá sentado la noticia de su matrimonio con el Daiyoukai? Porque es un hecho de que ya deben saberlo, las noticias vuelan. Ya puede imaginar la cara de estupefacción e incredulidad de todos, en especial las del hanyou y su esposa… de esta última también puede apostar algo de enojo por no haberle informado en una carta.

Suspira y rueda hasta quedar sobre uno de sus costados, el cansancio haciendo mella en su cuerpo, resintiendo seguramente el día que estuvo muy enferma. Recuerda levemente el abrir levemente los ojos y reconocer las afueras del palacio, también haber posado su cabeza en mokomoko y haber escuchado la voz de Hiroshi decir que finalmente estaban en casa. Shiori le contó que estaba tan enferma que el Lord no quiso desperdiciar tiempo en esperar el arribo de un médico y decidió llevarla personalmente acompañado del General a uno. Dioses, ¿acaso estuvo tan enferma? Aleja esos pensamientos de su mente, que ahora no importan. Cierra los ojos, dejando que lentamente el sopor la llene y así pueda conciliar el sueño.

**o0o**

Cuando al otro día abre los ojos, se da cuenta de lo tarde que es por la cantidad de luz que entra por la ventana. Apuesta que es mediodía ya y le extraña que Shiori no la haya despertado todavía. Afuera se escucha algo de agitación. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru ha regresado ya?

La puerta se desliza y le sorprende no ver a Shiori, sino a Nanako, una de las sirvientas encargadas de la limpieza del palacio.

−Buenos días, mi señora− contesta la youkai de corto cabello negro y ojos violáceos. Viene sosteniendo una bandeja con comida− ¿Durmió bien?

−Buenos días Nanako. Sí, gracias. Aunque temo que demasiado− se despereza y sale del futón− ¿Y Shiori?

−Ella… se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos, por eso yo le he traído algo para comer – coloca la bandeja a un lado del futón. − ¿Qué le parece si le preparo un baño cuando termine?

−Sí, eso estaría bien − Rin la observa detenidamente y se da cuenta de los nervios de la joven. Si bien siempre ha sido tímida desde que la conoce, sus nervios no son normales − ¿Ocurre algo Nanako?

− ¡No, no! No pasa nada, mi Señora –sirve algo del humeante líquido de la tetera en un pequeño vasito de porcelana.

Tuerce un poco el gesto − ¿Segura?

− ¡Por supuesto! − ¡Aja! Una respuesta demasiado entusiasta y rápida.

− ¿Entonces por qué Shiori no se ha aparecido por aquí en toda la mañana? Ella me hubiese despertado desde hace mucho.

−Ya le he dicho, se encuentra ocupada.

− ¿Podría saber en qué? –sin duda, no ha perdido el toque de bombardear con preguntas a las personas como cuando era niña, aunque le da un poco de lastima ponerse tan pesada con la pobre Nanako, que está a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso.

−En la cocina ayudando a Izanami con la comida.

−No es por querer jactarme del trato especial que me tiene la señora Izanami –sonríe dada de sí misma − pero ¿desde cuándo deja que entren en su cocina así sin más?

−N-No lo sé, supongo que hoy amaneció de buen humor− trata de sonreír.

Se levanta del futón para dirigirse a su pequeño tocador, cambando de tema− He escuchado algo de agitación afuera. Nanako, ¿mi Señor ya ha regresado? –al pasar un par de segundos y notar que la youkai se queda callada, Rin voltea a verla con preocupación − ¿Nanako?

La aludida fija la mirada en el suelo y con un susurro apenas audible, la chica responde – Sí…

− ¿En serio? –el rostro de la joven humana parece resplandecer de repente, ignorando el semblante de la sirvienta − ¡Entonces iré a verlo!

Ha corrido los metros que la separan de la puerta en un segundo y cuando está a punto de abrirla la joven youkai se interpone en su camino con una mirada extraña y nerviosa.

−Mi Señora, no puede salir de la habitación.

− ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no? –ingenuamente parece recordar algo −. Tienes razón, no puedo salir con mis ropas de dormir.

−Me temo que ni así puede salir, lo lamento.

De repente, la joven Dama parece tensarse sin ser consciente de ello y la sonrisa que antes adornaba sus facciones parece desaparecer de repente – Pero no lo entiendo, mi Señor ya ha regresado… no entiendo por qué aun debo permanecer encerrada aquí…

−El amo no ha retirado la orden a Shiori de dejarla salir de su habitación, entienda por favor – su rostro ahora sí parece desesperado por tratar de mantenerla ahí dentro. _Como si tratase de ocultarle algo. _Y al venir a su mente una voz conocida parece saber de qué se trata pero quiere confirmarlo. Quiere desmentirlo.

−Nanako, dime por favor que está pasando – su voz transmite cierto toque de autoridad que hace temblar a la otra chica. Esta por su parte, sabe que se está jugando el cuello al desobedecer las orden dejadas por su amo, pero ella simplemente no puede hacerle eso a su joven Señora, no después de que siempre la ha tratado bien. Le dijo a Shiori que no podría ocultarle la verdad, que la joven humana es demasiado lista y ella demasiado mala mintiendo como para lidiar con eso, pero no la escuchó; demasiado ocupada estaba asistiendo a su propio esposo con sus heridas como para pensarlo mejor y era de vital importancia que la Señora del palacio se abstuviera de ver los resultados de la decisión del Lord de partir a la batalla. A esas alturas le da igual lo que pase con ella (vaya que en momentos de tensión la valentía le aflora de lo más profundo de su ser… o la estupidez, como se quiera ver), porque cuando ve los ojos pardos atormentados por la incertidumbre, una frase sale de su boca confiada cien por ciento de ser entendida, no con cierto pesar:

−Era necesaria la batalla, mi Señora...

Parece que un rayo cae sobre ella cuando la realidad la golpea y de forma ausente contesta ella misma a su cuestionamiento:

– No fue un viaje de inspección…

"− _Debería tener cuidado al sacar a su esposa sin más que un soldado por protección, Milord… uno nunca sabe cuándo alguien podría tratar de atacarla." _

Ahora recuerda vagamente. No sólo escuchó las voces de Hiroshi y Sesshomaru mientras estaba enferma… esa voz era del General Takumi…

"_Tenga cuidado, Milord. Muchos de sus subordinados se encuentran sumamente furiosos por la decisión que ha tomado y no dudarán en hacer algo al respecto"_

Se queda viendo a la nada unos momentos, con una gran opresión en su pecho. Maldita sea, ¿por qué fue tan ingenua?

Ella sabía que desde el instante en que él supo de su existencia la despreció, lo vio en sus ojos que parecían decirle _"basura" _cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad en esa única ocasión en la cual fueron presentados. Y esas palabras llenas de odio en principio dirigidas a ella, finalmente se hicieron llegar al Lord del Oeste en una deliberada declaración de guerra.

Ese supuesto viaje de inspección no fue más que una cruenta guerra entre un bando finalmente dividido por sus creencias y lealtades para finiquitar el terrible insulto hacia el hijo de Inutaisho, después de haberle arrojado en cara su fatal error no sólo él, sino todos aquellos hasta ahora fieles seguidores que en su momento decidieron callar su sentir.

La opresión en el pecho de repente se transmuta en una gran culpa. No hace falta preguntar: Takumi está muerto por el simple hecho de que el Lord ha regresado. Él y quien sabe cuántos hombres más ¿Cuántas vidas se habrán perdido? ¿Cuántos heridos? ¿Cuántos más pensarán igual que el General caído?

_Técnicamente, todo fue por ella._

La joven sirvienta sigue con su incesante perorata y la joven Dama parece salir de su letargo.

−Takumi…

Nanako al escucharla se silencia y baja la cabeza –No debí haberle dicho nada… perdóneme por favor.

−No… te agradezco que hayas sido sincera conmigo, lo entiendo –le regala una sonrisa apesadumbrada −. Ahora sé por qué Shiori no ha venido en toda la mañana.

−Sí, ella ahora esta con los heridos y-…

Cuando lo ha dicho, al instante parece arrepentirse al ver el semblante de Rin, por lo que cubre su boca con las manos.

− ¡Los heridos! Nanako, tengo que ayudar, ¡tengo que hacer algo! –se encamina a la puerta.

− ¡Sigue sin poder salir de aquí, mi Señora! –camina con angustia detrás de ella −. Es por eso que no quería decirle nada, porque sabía que querría salir y hacer algo parecido – y como recordando al amo del palacio, decide jugarse su última carta para retenerla en el lugar abusando de su buena voluntad− ¡El amo me matará si sabe que la he dejado salir de su habitación! ¡Por favor, no salga!

−Tienes razón, no puedo salir así, notaría que no estoy en la habitación –se detiene por un momento, ajena al ruego de la chica − ¡Ya se! Puede que no funcione pero… Nanako, ¿podrías prestarme uno de tus kimonos?

_**o0o**_

El aire de la habitación se encuentra impregnado por un suave olor a incienso, relajante en cualquier otra situación. Con manos temblorosas, se coloca cuidadosamente el obi del kimono que Nanako tímidamente accedió a prestarle. Toma un pequeño broche recogiendo su largo cabello en un simple recogido mientras se observa rápidamente en el espejo que se encuentra en el cuarto y sin calzarse siquiera, corre por los largos y desolados pasillos del imponente palacio hasta toparse con las grandes puertas del Salón de Guerra.

Al abrirlas, el paisaje resulta desolador para sus ojos: el gran salón que siempre acoge al Lord del Oeste y a sus más fieles consejeros y guerreros, se haya ahora convertido en una enfermería improvisada, con la gran mayoría del ejército herido. Logra ver en el fondo a dos conocidos youkais: a su nana y a Hiroshi, General del ejército Imperial del Oeste, ayudando a un soldado a recostarse en uno de los muchos futones que se encuentran en el piso, por lo que camina rápida y desapercibidamente entre los heridos.

Tomando aire, decide hacerse notar− ¿Aquí es donde se encuentran los heridos más graves?− al parecer los dos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la han escuchado llegar.

−Mi niña, ¿qué haces aquí?- en su mirada puede verse el descontento al observarla, mientras niega con la cabeza. Sabía que no había sido buena idea dejar a Nanako a cargo de la terca muchacha. Ahora ya sabe todo−. Este no es lugar para ti, regresa a tu habitación.

−Shiori, vengo a ayudar a los heridos. Muchos necesitan atención urgente y yo soy apta para brindárselas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando?–no puede evitar reclamarle con algo de molestia.

−Me temo que este no es lugar para discutirlo Rin, sólo diré que fueron instrucciones del amo.

−Rin, deberías hacerle caso a Shiori, al amo no le gustará que-…− la voz de Hiroshi trata de persuadirla, cuando una mueca de desconcierto y diversión aparece en su rostro repentinamente como si hubiese olvidado algo-. Perdone mis malos modales, quise decir, que debería regresar a su habitación mi Señora.

−Está bien Hiroshi− una suave sonrisa tranquiliza al guerrero, indicándole que no se preocupe. Enseguida su voz se torna decidida- Pero no me iré de aquí hasta haber ayudado al último soldado.

− Te meterás en problemas si el amo se llega a enterar que estas aquí- Shiori la reprende con preocupación.

−No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo resuelto− se señala a si misma −. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? – porque si él está en camino a sus aposentos, teme que todo se venga abajo.

−Tengo entendido que está dando una vuelta de inspección por los alrededores, no debe tardar en venir. Es por eso que te pido por favor que regreses a tu habitación, el dio instrucciones de mantenerte alejada de este lugar− al ver la terca expresión juvenil, se molesta − ¿Te das cuenta que estas actuando como una niña caprichosa?

−Shiori, tengo dieciocho años- pero al ver que no cederá ni un poco, su voz termina siendo un susurro extrañamente entre suplicante y decidido –. No me iré de aquí nana, así que tendrás que sacarme arrastrando si así lo prefieres.

La youkai, con un suspiro derrotado y un tanto nervioso, le contesta con un suspiro después de varios segundos en silencio − ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

−Necesito que traigas todas las yerbas medicinales que puedas, agua, vendas, hilo y aguja − contesta rápidamente, victoriosa.

−Enseguida regreso con todo lo que me has pedido. Hiroshi, por favor vigila que no se meta en problemas en mi ausencia.

−Despreocúpate, yo la cuidaré− contesta mientras la mujer da media vuelta para marcharse.

Un segundo después de marcharse Shiori se escucha el rugido de un soldado a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

−Hiroshi, acompáñeme por favor −ambos caminan rápidamente donde el guerrero se haya postrado en un futón blanco ahora casi teñido en su totalidad por la sangre de sus heridas, al parecer en un estado de delirio−. Debe tener una o varias heridas muy profundas cerca del pecho, por la forma en que respira − la muchacha parece hablar consigo misma en un susurro preocupado

− ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?− la voz del General también se escucha del mismo modo.

−Tenemos que quitarle la armadura con mucho cuidado, para poder revisarlo y empezar a curarlo− se acerca un poco para poder verlo de cerca pero el General se adelanta un paso impidiéndole acercarse más.

−Yo le quitaré la armadura, retroceda por favor − se acerca rápidamente al soldado y con movimientos extremadamente rápidos, logra sacar la armadura sin lastimarlo gravemente. El gran agujero en ésta les da una idea del tamaño de la lesión− Por todos los Dioses… −exclama con verdadero asombro sin poder guardarlo para sí cuando logra verla. La herida es tan profunda, que ha sobrepasado el músculo −Aun siendo youkai, la herida sigue es muy grave y tardará en sanar...- toma de nuevo la armadura, observándola detenidamente-… por lo que veo, fue veneno o ácido lo que traspasó el metal y causó la herida. Uno muy fuerte. Es un milagro que no haya llegado al corazón− al escuchar eso los ojos de la joven, siempre brillantes, se opacan ligeramente. El General no logra percatarse.

Se escuchan pasos apresurados acercándose, dejando ver a Shiori regresar con el encargo acompañada también de un pequeño youkai verde, que al reparar en la muchacha y en su infructuoso intento de esconderse disimuladamente, no tarda en replicar sumamente enojado.

− ¡Mocosa insensata! ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?− todo esto lo dice casi a punta de gritos. Qué bien, ahora la chiquilla ya lo sabe.− ¿Sabes lo que pasará si el Amo bonito se entera de esto? Acabo de acompañarlo de recorrer los alrededores y está en el estudio principal.

−Señor Jaken, por favor baje la voz− se acuclilla para quedar a su altura y regañarlo suavemente cual niño pequeño−. Si sigue haciéndolo, entonces si se percatará que me escabullí de la habitación− no logra ocultar una ligera mueca de disgusto al recordar la orden del Lord. Reparando en la presencia de Shiori, le agradece por las cosas que trajo e irguiéndose, camina hacia el lecho donde minutos antes estaba parada, seguida por esta última.

−Por todos los Dioses…−al igual que su esposo, no logra esconder su horror al observar la gran herida − Rin, creo que es mejor que no lo hagas. Realmente se ve grave.

−Lo se nana, por eso debo darme prisa− se inca con cuidado al lado del soldado, posando su delicada mano en su frente ensangrentada− Tiene muy alta la temperatura, la herida debe haberse infectado.

− ¿Y cómo quieres que no esté infectada? Estuvimos casi tres días en combate y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo herido este pobre diablo antes de que lo encontraran– dice muy dado de sí mismo, ignorando las mirada escépticas al haber pronunciado _estuvimos_. Al ver la delicadeza con la que Rin toca su frente vuelve a enojarse− ¡Y ya no lo toques!, que al Amo…-

−Te juro sapo, que si no cierras la boca en este instante, te daré la peor paliza de tu vida− reclama una muy enojada Shiori.

− ¿Tu? No seas ridícula mujer− apunta su báculo hacia la muy divertida youkai−. Estas hablando con el más fiel sirviente del Amo Sesshomaru, ¡tú no eres rival digna del Gran Jaken!

−Déjame discrepar en la parte de _Gran_…−no puede resistirse a provocarlo.

− ¡Ahora si…!− pero una mirada de Hiroshi lo hizo desistir en el acto de seguir con la pelea verbal.

En cuanto se hace el silencio, los quejidos del youkai se hacen más fuertes y lastimeros. La joven humana ha estado absorta en su labor− ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre, Hiroshi?− pregunta la joven en voz baja, mientras toma un puñado de plantas y las tritura hasta formar una pasta.

−Su nombre es Akinari. Forma parte del primer batallón del ejército Imperial− responde mientras la chica toma una de las vendas impregnadas con agua para limpiar la herida. Pero al momento que hace contacto con la piel del guerrero, él, segado por el casi insoportable dolor y sus instintos, arremete inconscientemente contra la joven mandándola de espaldas al suelo con un fuerte empujón. El movimiento fue tan repentino y veloz que ni Shiori a sus espaldas o Hiroshi a su lado pudo detenerlo.

− ¡Rin!− la youkai grita con preocupación sin poder contenerse, mientras se agacha a ayudarla− ¿Te lastimaste algo, cariño?− sin embargo, ella delicadamente se zafa de sus brazos para gatear nuevamente junto al lecho.

−Estoy bien− responde entre pequeñas risas para cortar la creciente tensión−. Es normal que haya actuado así, no fue su culpa. Es un youkai después de todo− ella más que nadie ha presenciado cuando un youkai se deja guiar por sus instintos−. Desafortunadamente, creo que acabas de alertarlo− eso, lo dice refiriéndose al conocimiento que ahora Sesshomaru debe tener de su ubicación por el fuerte grito de la nodriza. Shiori abre desmesuradamente los ojos, percatándose de su error. Por su culpa, posiblemente la ha metido en problemas.

Al percatarse de su expresión culpable, le dedica una sonrisa− No te preocupes, creo que fue un poco tonto de mi parte tratar de ocultárselo− dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia el futón−. Nana, Hiroshi; necesitaré que lo sostengan con fuerza. Desearía poder hacerlo sin causarle dolor, pero con la gravedad de la herida será imposible y lo más probable es que intente atacar de nuevo− los dos se miran y asienten. No les queda más remedio que obedecer, ella no abandonaría el lugar ni aunque trataran de obligarla.

Hiroshi se pone a la cabeza del futón, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y presionándolo con fuerza hacia abajo, al igual que lo hace su esposa con sus piernas. El pequeño youkai verde, a punto de un colapso nervioso se coloca cerca de la chica, que ya ha comenzado a limpiar la herida nuevamente.

Potentes rugidos inundan el lugar haciendo voltear a todo soldado en condiciones de hacerlo. A estas alturas, ya se han dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven dama, pero aun así el verla en el lugar no deja de impresionarlos.

El youkai se mueve incansablemente, tratando de zafar las manos que lo aprisionan fuertemente al futón. Los movimientos se tornan tan violentos, que la herida amenaza con sangrar copiosamente si no logran calmarlo. Rin también trata de mantenerlo quieto mientras le ha empezado a poner el ungüento que elaboró hace un rato.

− ¡Hiroshi, sujétalo con más fuerza!− se deja escuchar por encima de los potentes gritos.

− ¡Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo detenerlo!− el aludido lucha contra los bruscos forcejeos. Después se dirige a su esposa− ¡No vayas a soltarlo Shiori!− le advierte.

− ¡No te preocupes!− ella también tiene problemas con mantenerlo quieto.

De repente las puertas del salón se abren para dejar ver a un soldado que con mirada un tanto desconcertada parece buscar con desesperación al alguien entre todo el alboroto. Cuando sus ojos se topan con la figura de Rin, sus ojos se abren con asombro y camina rápidamente para llegar a su encuentro.

−El Amo Sesshomaru requiere su presencia de inmediato.

− ¡Dígale que no puedo ir en estos momentos, por favor!− sujeta con todas sus fuerzas el torso del Akinari.

− ¡Mocosa, es mejor que desistas!− la regaña desesperadamente el viejo sapo− ¡Mi Amo bonito te manda llamar, y si no vas enseguida te meterás en muchos problemas!...− los ojos de Jaken y de los presentes se abren con un asombro rayando a lo ridículo al observar como la muchacha ágilmente se coloca a horcajadas sobre el youkai y toma fuertemente su rostro entre sus manos.

− ¡Akinari, escúchame!− trata de llamar su atención pero el sigue aullando con todas sus fuerzas, presa de un dolor agonizante por sus ahora sangrantes heridas− ¡Akinari! ¡Trataré de curarte, lo prometo, pero para eso necesito que reacciones y te tranquilices!− al ver que no logra capturar su atención, pone ambas manos sobre la herida para tratar de parar el sangrado. Al ver sus esfuerzos inútiles, toma la aguja y con una rapidez impropia de ella la enhebra y comienza a suturar la herida rogándoles a todos los Dioses que por favor eso sea suficiente.

De repente siente un enorme mareo y una punzada muy fuerte en la cabeza, pero se reúsa a apartarse.

_El olor a óxido y sal es enorme, es tanta la sangre que tiñen sus manos…_

Las voces de quienes la rodean parecen lejanas, llamándola. Para ese momento, ya ha terminado de cerrar la herida de forma algo burda pero exitosamente. Siente como poco a poco va perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y la realidad, cayendo a un costado y siendo atrapada por el General a su lado.

De pronto, abre los ojos y se da cuenta que ya no se haya sobre Akinari, sino en las brazos de un muy preocupado Hiroshi.

− ¿Se encuentra bien, mi Señora?− suspira una vez abierto sus ojos. Se ha llevado un susto terrible. Después de un momento de silencio logra articular palabra mientras la ayuda a ponerse en pie−. Es mejor que vaya a su habitación.

−No es necesario – toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de sonreír. Su respiración se encuentra más tranquila−. Me impresionó un poco la sangre, pero ya estoy bien. ¿No necesita usted atención, Hiroshi?− se siente apenada en apenas reparar en los vendajes del youkai.

−Despreocúpese, por favor. Shiori ya me ha atendido antes de que usted llegara. Son algunos rasguños, nada de qué preocuparse en realidad− la mirada dorada observa de nuevo a su compañero en el futón, notando como la herida ya no sangra y él parece más tranquilo− Ha hecho un gran trabajo, mi Señora.

−La verdad es que ésta es la primera vez que cierro una herida así ¿Cree que ayude en algo?

−Por supuesto, gracias a su intervención veo que en un par de días Akinari estará listo para regresar a sus labores y con su familia. Todo gracias a sus atenciones.

Akinari se encuentra semi despierto y observa con desconcierto a su alrededor ahora tranquilo. Al reparar en eso ella se acerca lentamente − ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al mirarla, rápidamente su semblante cambia de uno desconcertado a solemne− Perdóneme… no pude controlarme…

−Al fin te encuentras mejor y eso es lo único que importa.

Inconscientemente, el youkai pone la mano sobre su pecho y al sentir la herida cerrada y el dolor ya menguado un poco, se revisa con asombro llevándose la sorpresa de que prácticamente se haya curado. Debido al débil estado en el cual se encontraba antes de la herida del pecho, al recibirla le fue imposible a su cuerpo cerrarla correctamente. De no ser por el simple procedimiento humano, posiblemente hubiese seguido igual y hubiera perecido desangrado. No hubiese regresado con su mujer y su pequeño hijo.

Con todo el agradecimiento del que es capaz toma la mano de la joven olvidándose de los protocolos y antes de caer dormido por el cansancio le dirige unas últimas palabras:

−Muchas gracias… siempre estaré en deuda con usted…

Con un susurro suave, la dama le contesta con voz tierna− No… gracias a ti por defenderme− y mientras ve como poco a poco cierra los ojos no sin cierta sorpresa por su respuesta, le regala una sonrisa y un pequeño apretón para corroborarlo.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, voltea hacia el soldado que momentos antes apareció.

−Mi respuesta para el Lord sigue siendo la misma. En cuanto mis servicios no sean requeridos en este lugar iré a su encuentro, ahora me es imposible. ¿Se lo dirá?

Con sólo un débil asentimiento, el todavía incrédulo guerrero abandona el salón ante las miradas de una estupefacta Shiori, un muy alterado Jaken y un muy impresionado ejército que, al ver como la joven y Hiroshi se disponen a atender a todo aquel que lo necesite, piensa con orgullo que sin duda es la humana más valiente que muy posiblemente hayan conocido en su vida; porque no todos son lo suficientemente valientes para negarse jamás a los deseos del Lord del Oeste.

Si, cada una de las heridas en sus cuerpos vale la pena. Sin lugar a dudas.

_**o**__**0o**_

Han pasado un par de horas pero la cálida tarde de primavera ha sucumbido finalmente al estrellado cielo nocturno que ahora se extiende por todas las Tierras del Oeste. Rin, acabada su labor de enfermera ahora se encuentra frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Lord Sesshomaru acostumbra pasar tiempo a solas cuando no quiere ser importunado y que hace de estudio principal.

Tomando aire suavemente, pide permiso para ingresar a la habitación. Por un momento obtiene como respuesta silencio, lo que la hace pensar que tal vez no se encuentra ahí después de todo; cuando una fría voz se escucha desde el interior de la habitación.

−Pasa, Rin.

Desliza suavemente la puerta y una vez dentro la cierra sin siquiera darse vuelta. El lugar se encuentra levemente iluminado por la suave luz de las velas que danzan incansablemente para no sumir totalmente el lugar en tinieblas, iluminando al Daiyoukai que se encuentra de espaldas a ella inmutable, observando la luna llena que se cierne en la lejanía.

A su lado, sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, descansan Tenseiga y Bakusaiga, al igual que su estola y su armadura.

Con pasos rápidos, camina hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia. Se coloca de rodillas en el suelo y con una profunda reverencia, le rinde inmediatamente sus respetos con voz solemne.

−Bienvenido –su voz suena con algo de vergüenza− Perdone la demora, por favor.

Él, después de algunos momentos, rompe el silencio sin darle la cara−. Estas fuera de la habitación, aun cuando te ordené no abandonarla hasta que ordenara lo contrario. Espero escuchar la razón por la cual me has desobedecido y has tratado de engañarme de forma tan patética.

Ante estas palabras, se sienta correctamente logrando mirar únicamente su largo cabello plateado. Y de nuevo se pregunta así misma ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que el incienso de la habitación o el kimono prestado lograrían confundir su aroma? Sólo logró ofenderlo.

−Yo… quería ayudar a los soldados heridos− coloca recatadamente las manos sobre su regazo−. El tiempo que pasé en la aldea del señor Inuyasha lo dediqué al estudio de la herbolaria y la curación, con la anciana Kaede. Creí que era mi deber hacer algo por ellos.

Recibe silencio como respuesta a su explicación.

−Le pido por favor, me deje seguir ayudando a los soldados que se encuentran heridos en el Salón de Guerra y a los que también están por llegar en cualquier momento− su delicada voz pierde su familiaridad para volverse sumisa−. Es lo único que pido.

− ¿Estas consiente de que un humano corre peligro al exponerse así ante demonios heridos? ¿Qué puedes llegar a morir por tu estúpido deseo de querer ayudarlos?− la voz del Daiyoukai es demandante y más fría que nunca. _Una imprudente, eso es lo que es_. Voltea ligeramente el rostro por sobre su hombro, lo que le permite a la joven mirar el perfil de su mirada.

−No sería la primera vez que muriera− sus ojos pardos transmiten dulzura y sinceridad, al igual que su fina voz−. Y si es por salvar la vida de los que amo, creo que valdría la pena.

El silencio después de esas palabras es largo.

−Esos soldados han demostrado una ineptitud sólo comparada con la del idiota de Inuyasha− regresa su mirada a la ventana−. Todo aquel que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear a mi lado merece la muerte y ningún tipo de compasión− su voz denota un casi imperceptible toque de irritación.

−Pero ellos…-

−Tienes prohibido a partir de este instante ir al Salón de Guerra− al escuchar tan cruel dictamen de su parte, las palabras fluyen solas de su boca.

− ¿Entonces quiere decir que si yo formara parte de su ejército, me dejaría morir?− le interroga con dolor y algo de molestia−. Usted debería recordar que soy humana y mucho más débil que cualquiera de ellos, incluso de cualquier hanyou ¿Me dejaría morir acaso?

Ante eso, el Lord por fin da media vuelta e increíblemente, su irritación ya no solo es perceptible en voz, sino también en su semblante siempre inescrutable. ¿Cómo se atreve? _Insolente._

−Cuidado con lo que dices Rin. Recuerda muy bien cuál es tu lugar y como debes comportarte.

−No me ha contestado aún, _Señor_ Sesshomaru− está claro que el haberle dicho _Señor_ está de más y ambos lo saben; al menos, claro, dicho de una forma tan grosera y despectiva. Su terquedad y su porte altanera, dignas características aprendidas de él mismo, están por rebasar los límites, por lo que decide terminar con eso de una vez alzando un poco la voz.

−Basta ya Rin.

Tiene razón, desafortunadamente está comportándose irracionalmente frente a él. Incapaz de hacerle frente a los orbes dorados, baja la mirada tímidamente dirigiéndola a cualquier otra parte. Cuando su mirada recae de casualidad en Bakusaiga se percata de que ésta se haya cubierta de sangre. Volteando a ver de nuevo al Lord que se encuentra de pie frente a ella observándola, se da cuenta de que el haori blanco que porta se encuentra ligeramente manchado de carmín, evaporando su molestia en un segundo. Aún cuando el obi dorado que cubre la mancha trate de ocultarlo.

−¿Le permitiría a Rin ver su herida?− su percepción y drástico cambio de ánimo sorprenden al Lord. Sorpresa que es posible de ver en sus ojos por un segundo.

La observa fijamente un momento para después caminar lentamente hacia una de las paredes de la habitación y sentarse relajadamente−. Rin, haz lo que quieras− su voz se escucha sin emoción alguna.

Se acerca lentamente hasta llegar junto a él y arrodillarse delicadamente en el suelo. Con torpeza, desamarra el obi de su cintura y abre el haori del Daiyoukai, exponiendo una herida que si bien para un humano sería grave, para él es un rasguño. Un rasguño que no debería tener y que ese estúpido de Takumi logró hacerle en un segundo ridículamente efímero. Por su parte, Rin saca un pañuelo de entre su kimono y limpia muy delicadamente la sangre de su piel.

−Dígame por favor si lo lastimo…−su mano es atrapada firmemente, lo que la obliga a enfrentarse de frente al imponente mononoke. Anticipando su tardío cambio de opinión ella contesta rápidamente− Por favor, no me niegue la oportunidad de ayudarlo.

−Mi herida sanará rápidamente, toda ayuda es innecesaria− con delicadeza suelta la pequeña mano femenina mientras la joven le regala una sonrisa rota.

−Lo sé, pero no importa− en ese momento ha terminado de limpiar la herida.

La opresión en su pecho es cada vez mayor, pero ella no debe mostrar debilidad.

_Recuerda muy bien cuál es tu lugar…_

Inconscientemente recorre la herida con la punta de sus dedos mientras sus ojos se nublan.

−Ya ha pasado casi un mes− su voz siempre alegre y vivaz, llega a los oídos del Daiyoukai de forma pesarosa a través de los espesos mechones que se han corrido de su descuidado peinado, ocultando su rostro. ¿Para qué seguir pretendiendo que no sabe lo ocurrido? Esta segura que él lo sabe ya−. Era de esperarse, ¿verdad? No muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión, en especial el General Takumi− aun así es incapaz de borrar su sonrisa afligida−. Por mi culpa todo el ejército está herido, al igual que usted− su tacto en el fuerte torso es como el tacto de una pluma−. Tal vez Rin no debió dejarse llevar por su corazón y debió pensar en los demás… tal vez Rin no debió aceptar desposarse con usted…

Un fiero agarre sobre su barbilla la hace alzar el rostro hacia uno que no muestra ni la más ínfima señal de sentimientos.

−Sabes que detesto que se me cuestione ¿acaso lo haces?− un ligero atisbo de carmín se deja ver de forma sutil en sus orbes dorados. El agarre en su barbilla se torna ligeramente más fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Sólo la presión justa para que la joven por fin observe su mirada de hielo− Respóndeme.

… _por tu bien y el de todo lo que amas._

−Sí…−esa es su simple respuesta y su sentencia.

De repente los labios del Daiyoukai se estampan inclementes sobre los suyos. Con fuerza, sin delicadeza, _con debilidad_; queriendo doblegar ese maldito espíritu noble que tanto logró exasperarlo como nadie jamás pudo hacerlo.

¿Quién demonios se cree ella para cuestionarlo? Incluso después de tantos años, ¿cómo es posible que sea capaz de enfrentarlo de una manera tan descarada sin siquiera amedrentarse ante su presencia?

Con una mano profundiza más el despiadado beso, deshaciendo lo poco que quedaba del descuidado peinado; dejando libre la sedosa cascada del color de la más oscura noche sin luna.

Sus colmillos ahora rasgan, hieren, profanan; dejando en su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero eso no tiene importancia alguna para él.

_Yako ha sido despertado. _

El olor natural a jazmines y lluvia que siempre expide su delicado cuerpo, se haya ahora eclipsado por el repugnante aroma a guerra, youkai… y muerte. Negándose a seguir tocando tan vulgar prenda, baja el kimono hasta la altura de su pecho exponiendo sus clavículas y hombros, erizando su blanca piel en el proceso.

_Rebajada por su vestimenta corriente y sanguinolenta como si fuese otra de las tantas sirvientas del palacio._

Separándose de su boca, desliza una de sus manos hacia el punto exacto en donde su hombro y su cuello se hacen uno. Porque es precisamente ahí donde dejó su marca, la noche que la hizo suya…

_La noche en que la convirtió en la Gran Señora del Oeste y él sucumbió por segunda vez, ante una humana. Ante ella._

Si no fuera el frio youkai que es, el comentario que desató la vorágine le hubiera causado gracia. ¿En verdad cree que si se hubiese negado a sus deseos, él no la hubiera desposado? Indudablemente sigue siendo tan ingenua como cuando era una niña.

Él es Sesshomaru, hijo del Gran Inutaisho, y a él no se le niega nada. Absolutamente nada.

La siente temblar entre sus brazos siempre dispuesta, entregada. Con su dulzura, sus infantiles sonrisas, con su valentía e ingenuidad… a él y a todo aquel que esté bajo su mando. Porque cuando ella se desposó con Lord Sesshomaru no sólo lo hizo con el daiyoukai, sino con todas las Tierras del Oeste. Ella le pertenece a todo aquel que la necesite y acuda a ella.

Obstinación, crueldad, egoísmo, frivolidad…

… _Egoísmo_.

Si existe una palabra que describa al Gran Lord de la Tierras del Oeste es precisamente esa, el simple egoísmo.

Un débil quejido de dolor hace que con delicadeza y tomándola de los hombros, la separe de su cuerpo para encontrarse con su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes y un delgado hilo carmesí que corre desde su rosado y pequeño labio inferior. Al percatarse de ello, delicadamente limpia su labio herido con sus dedos, para después lentamente acercarse y esconder el rostro en el pecho del youkai.

− Mi Señor, por favor no vuelva a ocultarme algo como esto… por favor− se aferra al haori abierto con fuerza. Sabe que se está tomando demasiadas libertades, pero necesita saber que no le ocultará nada más. Él se mantiene en silencio sin apartarla de su lado.

Él, Sesshomaru, no tiene por qué cumplir con su petición.

De repente la puerta se abre ruidosamente dejando pasar a un pequeño youkai sapo que, al haber irrumpido sin aviso, cae al suelo fuertemente a causa del jarrón que el Daiyoukai le arrojó por su impertinencia.

− ¡Perdóneme Amo bonito!− parlotea rápidamente ya incorporado. Al notar a Rin, no puede dejar de abrir los ojos con asombro desmedido y observar fijamente su descuidada apariencia y la situación tan comprometedora en la que por primera vez ve a su amo, por lo que una mirada glacial le advierte que si no deja de hacerlo puede llegar a costarle la vida− ¡Le ruego me disculpe de nuevo Amo Sesshomaru, pero han llegado más soldados heridos y nos preguntábamos si podríamos contar con la ayuda de mi Señora para asistirlos!

Rin baja la mirada incapaz de ir y desobedecer a su Señor. No se permitirá volver a hacerlo. A su lado el Lord la observa de reojo para después dirigir su mirada a cualquier lado menos ella.

Los segundos parecen pasar lentamente y el mononoke parece tener un debate interno del cual los presentes no logran darse cuenta

−Rin − su mirada enfoca el varonil perfil del Daiyoukai− Ve.

Niega suavemente−. Usted lo ha dicho, mi Señor. No debo olvidar cual es mi lugar ahora. Y ese es donde mi Señor me ordenó estar.

−Ve. No hagas repetirme.

Ella abre los ojos con asombro para después regalarle una sonrisa−. Gracias.

Acomodándose de nuevo el kimono se levanta rápidamente para salir corriendo recordando a la pequeña imperactiva que alguna vez fue− ¡Vamos Señor Jaken, no hay tiempo que perder!− lo arrastra al pasar junto a él tomándolo de uno de sus pequeños brazos, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Un segundo después hace acto de presencia Hiroshi, que con una mal disimulada sonrisa entra a la habitación después de presentar los debidos respetos.

−En nombre de todos, le doy las gracias por dejar a nuestra Señora ayudarnos. Todos los soldados poco a poco se recuperaran gracias a sus cuidados y…-

−Te ordeno vigilarla estrictamente− lo interrumpe bruscamente, nuevamente de pie−. Si vuelve a suceder un incidente similar al de hace unas horas, sácala inmediatamente de ahí y no le permitas volver bajo ningún motivo.

¿Cómo es que el amo ha sabido de ello? No tiene la menor idea. Aunque después de todo, el Lord siempre ha sido conocido por ser fríamente calculador.

−No dude en que protegeré a mi Señora como es debido− dice eso con vehemencia mientras una penetrante mirada lo observa, advirtiéndole−. No se volverá a repetir. Gracias nuevamente por permitirnos disponer de ella.

−Sandeces− cierra lentamente su haori−. Debería dejarlos morir a todos por su incompetencia.

−Esta lucha no ha sido nada fácil mi Lord− la voz de Hiroshi se deja oír un tanto apesadumbrada−. No sólo por el hecho de que fueron fuertes contendientes, sino porque dichos guerreros lucharon a nuestro lado tiempo atrás. Es difícil cuando se combate contra aquellos que alguna vez fueron tus camaradas y con los cuales alguna vez compartiste los mismos ideales.

−La traición es algo que no tolero y ellos sabían a quién estaban dándole la espalda, incluido Takumi− al pronunciar el nombre del General caído deja escapar un casi imperceptible toque de desdén.

−Es una lástima que Takumi no haya querido ver lo que todos nosotros vimos en ella. Es una mujer simplemente excepcional− su sonrisa es constancia de sus palabras.

−Como si su insignificante opinión alguna vez me hubiese importado− se dirige hacia la mesa tomando las espadas. Tenseiga y Bakusaiga se encuentran de nuevo enfundadas a él−. Es por eso que su cabeza acabó en el filo de mi espada− dándole la atención que le prestaría a Jaken, camina hacia la salida de la habitación.

− ¿Mi Señora lo sabe ya?− pregunta Hiroshi. El semblante siempre alegre del General se enseria un poco−. Hace apenas un rato me dio un gran susto al casi desmayarse. Pensé que eran secuelas de lo sucedido hace cuatro días.

−No tiene por qué enterarse− al llegar a la puerta, la voz preocupada del General lo detiene.

−Debería decirle. Afortunadamente no ha preguntado nada a cerca de la salida del palacio para ver al supuesto curandero, pero Rin merece saber lo que ha pasado, Milord.

Se detiene de repente frente a la puerta dándose vuelta al escuchar eso último.

− ¿Desde cuándo te he permitido referirte a ella de esa forma?− su tono es monótono, sin embargo el General gracias a años de conocer al Daiyoukai conoce la verdadera razón por la súbita pregunta.

−Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Milord− la sonrisa de Hiroshi logra exasperarlo más−. No volverá a ocurrir.

−Que así sea. Si vuelves a referirte a ella de forma tan libertina, no dudes en que le arrancaré la lengua con mis propias manos− su mirada no transmite absolutamente nada, al contrario de la del General que destila paciencia y diversión-… insolente.

−Sesshomaru…-

−Yo decidiré cuando sea el momento. Más te vale mantener la boca cerrada incluso de tu mujer, Hiroshi.

Con un suspiro, el fiel siervo asiente– Está bien, será como usted diga –y a continuación susurra a sabiendas de que sus palabras serán escuchadas por Sesshomaru−. Pero sigo pensando que debería ser honesto con ella, aunque sea tan duro. No merece vivir engañada de esa forma, más aún si lo dicho por su madre es correcto.

Hiroshi ve como el orgullosos mononoke se dirige a los aposentos que comparte desde hace poco con su compañera mientras a él lo deja solo con sus pensamientos, abatido.

Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

"_Realmente es una pena que no hayas podido aceptarla Takumi, debo decir que en eso Sesshomaru tiene razón: fuiste un verdadero estúpido. – _al voltear hacia una de las paredes, más específicamente hacia un cuadro, la imagen sabia de Inutaisho se deja ver imponente, semejante a la de su primogénito; arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa triste_- ¿Siempre tuviste razón, eh querido amigo?" _

Después de estar varios segundos de pie y perderse en sus memorias se despide secreta y discretamente de la imagen de su casi hermano, dirigiéndose por el mismo camino del Lord, esa vez con dirección al Gran Salón de Guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Si decidí regresar. Esta vez en este fic y no en el otro como ya lo había dicho. Para empezar, si, lo admito, hice trampa. ¿Por qué? Porque este capítulo es, señoras y señores, el fic de "Egoísmo" pero en versión extendida, corregida y aumentada (le agregue 9 hojas, ¿como la ven?) Y no solo eso, aclararé y explicaré como está la cosa:<em>

_TODO el fic ha sido corregido rápidamente por su servidora, mayormente faltas de ortografía y guiones largos, que buena falta hacia (aunque aún queda muuuuuuucho que corregir, me temo. En cuanto a ortografía). He agregado y quitado frases aquí y allá, para mayor comprensión (algunos capítulos, como este y el siete son los que más modificaciones han tenido…creo. De todas formas los invito a leer las mejoras. Algunas mínimas, pero las hay xD) Y si, también he hecho trampa en cuanto a ciertos aspectos que, después de tanto tiempo, he caído en cuenta que olvide poner y otros que decidí cambiar y ya están en el fic: primero, olvidé mencionar que Kagome e Inuyasha –cap. 12, flashback- en ese tiempo ya tenían hijos. Segundo, adiós estola de Sesshomaru, hola mokomoko! (si, eso se me hizo imperdonable de mi parte después de tanto tiempo y lo cambié. No es estola, es su cola. Y vaya que dudé en cambiarlo por respeto al trabajo original ya existente) y la más importante de todas: adiós al prototipo extremadamente exagerado que cree en "Egoísmo" de Rin. Supongo que para los que leyeron el primero ya saben a qué me refiero a la escena donde Rin ayuda al soldado. Simplemente no podía con eso y lo cambie TOTALMENTE. Si no, hagan ustedes sus comparaciones. Yo por mi parte, estoy feliz con el resultado. Espero que ustedes también._

_Luego corregiré faltas de ortografía en "Egoísmo" original, que ese se quedará tal cual, le tengo mucho cariño. Así que olvídense que este fic alguna vez tuvo "continuación" por favor :)_

_Por mi parte, quiero darles las gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios en el supuesto último capítulo, ustedes saben que lo aprecio enormemente. Tengo pensado que este fic no rebasará los 20 capítulos y solo me tratare de centrar en los aspectos más importantes que acontecerán a partir de aquí, así que me temo que habrá saltos de tiempo entre uno y otro._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo y cuando la escuela me lo permita, subiré un nuevo capítulo. ¡Traición está de regreso!_

_Faltas de ortografías que hayan quedado por aquí, las corregiré luego (muero de sueno… debería de estar dormida xD)_

_Saludos!_


	15. Capítulo Quince

_**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición. • Historia en One-Shots/Viñetas/Drabbles

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aburrida. Muere de aburrimiento. Y por si eso no fuera poco, no puede salir del Palacio sino es con un pequeño sequito de guardias que la acompañe, lo cual significa ir a un ritmo sumamente lento mientras cabalga, únicamente poder ir a la aldea sobre el camino principal y una vez ahí ser seguida a todos lados por algún guardia a no más de cinco pasos. Ni siquiera puede conversar cómodamente con Kojuro, Hina o cualquiera que se le acerque; o discutir con el señor Kimihiro –el terrateniente- a cerca los progresos de la escuela en construcción sin que el pobre no se incomode por la presencia de los guardias en su pequeño hogar.<p>

Y todo por ese resfriado que sufrió hace un mes, está segura.

Al principio pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas, pero desde ese hecho parece que tanto los ojos de su nana, Hiroshi e incluso los de su Señor –claro, de una manera muchísimo más discreta− estén sobre ella en cualquier oportunidad. Razón por la cual no ha salido de su habitación, a pesar de que ya ha amanecido. Sabe que hablar con el Lord sería inútil, ya que presiente que han sido sus órdenes.

Pero, ¿por qué?

−No, si algo malo estuviese ocurriendo, él me lo diría…

Entonces, ¿por qué esos pequeños cambios? ¿Por qué la mirada de Shiori que parece entristecerse cuando piensa que nadie la ve y el trato distante que últimamente tiene para con su esposo? ¿Por qué las desapariciones del señor Jaken y su semblante abatido y cansado, a tal punto que ni sus constates intentos de hacerlo rabiar funcionan? ¿Por qué tiene esa misma sensación de hace un mes, cuando despertó de ese resfriado?

¿Por qué?

Ríe, tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. No, no debe pensar así. No pasa nada y ella está preocupándose sin razón, sólo son exageraciones. El señor Jaken suele decirle a menudo que tiene una imaginación muy desbordante y cree en esos momentos darle la razón.

Con nuevos ánimos, se dirige a uno de los compartimientos de su tocador, de donde extrae el brazalete que el monje Miroku le obsequiara al abandonar la aldea y el cual hasta ahora no había necesitado usar. ¡Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado! Tal vez no funcione con el Daiyokai, pero con los demás demonios apuesta a que tal vez tendrá más suerte, al menos con la mayoría. Necesita un poco de aire fresco y cree que una pequeña caminata por los alrededores de la fortaleza le caerá bien. Está segura de que no la verán salir si tiene suficiente cuidado y si su plan no resulta, bueno, siempre puede tratar de gastarle una nueva broma al señor Jaken cuando regrese con su Señor del viaje diario de inspección.

* * *

><p>− ¿Qué quieres Hiroshi? No pienso hablar contigo, ya te lo dije. Además, debo ver como esta Rin.<p>

−Shiori, sé que estas molesta pero por favor, no puedes seguir así.

El brazo de su esposo la detiene en un agarre firme pero cuidadoso. Ambos se encuentran solos en el pasillo. Al verla pasar frente al campo de entrenamiento sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, indiferente, fue lo mas que pudo soportar. Dejó a los nuevos soldados en medio del entrenamiento para seguirla y darle alcance, cerca del ala donde se encuentra el dormitorio de sus Señores.

−No, ya me cansé, ¡me reúso!–en su rostro ha desaparecido el semblante siempre amable para dar paso a uno encolerizado, como pocas veces se le ha visto −. Estoy harta de verla todos los días sabiendo lo que ocurrirá y no poder hacer nada –de un manotazo, se suelta de su agarre − ¡No externa nada, pero la duda siempre está en sus ojos! ¡Y has el favor de no volver a tocarme!

−Estás siendo infantil, Shiori− ignora eso último−. Las órdenes del Lord fueron claras y tú lo sabes, sólo así pude decírtelo cariño, no podemos decirle nada. Le juré que así sería –voltea hacia el final del pasillo brevemente y luego a sus espaldas −. Este no es lugar para hablar de esto.

−No me interesa –sisea −. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, nunca lo estuve y yo no le juré nada a nadie, fuiste tú quien dio su palabra sin importarte Rin… ¡No puedo creer que estuvieses de acuerdo con él Hiroshi, incluso el cobarde de Jaken! ¡La estamos traicionando! En este momento, no sabes cómo deseo golpearte tanto como quiero hacerlo con nuestro _querido _Lord…

Él también se encuentra molesto en estos momentos −. No te permito que digas que Rin no me importa, porque tú sabes muy bien que no es así –se acerca y la toma por los hombros −. Entiende, él es su esposo, nosotros no podemos interferir aunque queramos. Yo también he hablado con Sesshomaru al respecto y simplemente ignora cada una de mis palabras.

−A mí no me ignorará, me escuchará, quiera o no – la frialdad de sus palabras y la convicción con lo que lo dice lo deja perplejo por un segundo, y la inquietud se instala en el General. Su esposa habla en serio y eso significa que enfrentará al Daiyokai sin importarle nada.

_Inclusive si el demonio la obliga personalmente a callar por su vida, ella le dirá la verdad. Lo ve en sus ojos._

Tiene que detenerla.

"− _Te permito que le digas a tu mujer con la condición expresa de que cuide de ella y guarde silencio. Sabes cuales son las consecuencias si habla." _

− ¡Basta Shiori!−el agarre en sus delgados hombros ahora es férreo, lastimándola. Queriendo que entre en razón. Porque si él pone un dedo sobre ella, se verá forzado a pelear con aquel demonio que vio crecer y al cual juró proteger −. Ella es tu Señora, la Dama del Oeste y además diferente a nosotros – sabe que es cruel, pero debe hacerlo −. Sé que ella te importa, sé que no quieres verla morir y menos de esta forma... que la quieres. Yo tampoco lo deseo y también la quiero, pero ella jamás podrá ser verdaderamente nuestra hija.

Cuando lo dice, ella se congela al instante, deja de luchar con su agarre y su mirada hace contacto con el suelo. Sus hombros antes tensos ahora se mueven al compás de un llanto silencioso, un llanto que desde que supo la verdad acerca de la joven se negó a externar pero que finalmente no ha podido soportar.

_Es tan injusto._

El General envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando que se desahogue mientras finalmente puede acercarse a ella después de estar distanciados por semanas.

−… Tienes razón… pero no importa cuántas veces lo digas, ella siempre será una hija para mí −murmura en su pecho, en medio de su llanto.

Él sonríe de forma cansada y triste−. Lo sé – sabía que sus palabras no surtirían efecto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Al menos hora, sabe que no actuará de manera precipitada −. Lo único que podemos seguir haciendo es cuidarla como hasta ahora, no dejar que nada le pase.

−Siento mi comportamiento hacia ti en este tiem…- el demonio la detiene.

−No te disculpes.

La pareja permanece abrazada fuertemente. No hay más que decir por el momento.

Al mismo tiempo, y después de haber escuchado casi toda la conversación, por el recodo de ese mismo pasillo unos pasos se alejan primero con cautela y después con inusitada rapidez.

Ahora, más que nunca, desea esa caminata por el bosque.

* * *

><p>El Lord y su lacayo llegan a penas un par de horas después, encontrando el lugar en gran tensión. Los sirvientes al verlo dirigen la mirada hacia el suelo y muchos otros deciden apartarse con pavor de su camino. Hiroshi, al verlo, se dirige hacia él con rostro sumamente consternado.<p>

− ¿Ahora qué pasa con todos ustedes? –Jaken intercepta al General antes de llegar con el Daiyokai − ¡Espero que no sea una de sus tonterías que le quiten tiempo valioso al amo!

Hiroshi pasa de él y habla – No esta Milord, mi Señora no está.

− ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Cómo que la mocosa no está!?−el pequeño yokai tiene una mueca de verdadero terror en su rostro.

−No lo sabemos, Shiori fue a su habitación hace unas horas y no estaba. Recorrimos el palacio por completo y no hay rastro de ella. No nos dimos cuenta antes de que su esencia no era perceptible porque la escondió con incienso–eso no puede dejar de decirlo sin sentirse tonto. Dos veces la misma jugada −. Lo que no me explico es como logró salir del palacio sin que nadie lo detectara una vez fuera de la habitación. Ya he mandado a varios soldados a los alrededores y cuando parecen haber encontrado a mi Señora, su aroma se desvía hacia una dirección opuesta. No pudo haber ido muy lejos, ya que no llevaba caballo consigo o a Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru guarda silencio, impasible. A diferencia de ellos, él es capaz de percibir un ligero efluvio debajo del incienso si concentra su olfato. Sabe exactamente donde se encuentra.

"−_Es un amuleto. Al colocarlo en mi muñeca aleja a cualquier yokai."_

Da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien vivo todavía? Sí, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda xD (no, ya quisiera, la Universidad me trae muerta). Pido una disculpa por la ENORME demora de más de un año, pero aquí esta. Nuevo capítulo de "Traición" y vaya que me costó escribir algo decente, me temo que no es tan largo como quería y tanto tiempo sin escribir me oxidó, pero hice lo que pude n.n Perdón por faltas ortográficas.<em>

_A partir de aquí, empieza la parte final del fic, que según mis cálculos, tal vez no pase de los 20 capítulos. Y ahora sí, trataré de que la espera no sea tan ridículamente larga en el siguiente. _

_Gracias a todas aquellas personas que a lo largo de este pasado año me han agregado a favoritos, dejado un comentario o agregarme a su lista de autores, lo aprecio como no tienen una idea. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto (si, no más notas kilométricas de autor xD)_

_Corazon De Piedra Verde n.n_


	16. Capítulo Dieciséis

_**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

_**Summary: **_Una decisión, puede conducir a la más grande traición. • Historia en One Shots/ Viñetas/ Drabbles.

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

* * *

><p>A su alrededor en la hierba, se encuentran cientos de flores multicolores, mientras en sus manos se haya una corona de flores, a la cual le hace falta los últimos toques.<p>

Su ensimismamiento en la tarea no le hace percatarse de la sombra que se cierne sobre sí, impidiéndole a los rayos de sol llegar hasta ella. Es hasta un minuto después, que voltea hacia arriba. Sesshomaru muestra una mirada afilada.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Rin?

En el rostro de la joven, aparece una sonrisa suave, para después seguir con lo que estaba haciendo – Tomo un poco de aire, ¿no le parece que el día esta hermoso hoy? ¡Mire! –toma un manojo de flores a su costado − ¿Verdad que son hermosas? Estoy más acostumbrada a hacer coronas de flores con las que crecen en el bosque.

−Desobedeciste mis órdenes de no salir sola –ahora se nota molesto.

Con un suspiro divertido, lo mira brevemente, para seguir trenzando más flores−Mi Señor, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire y me encuentro perfectamente. Toda esa seguridad es innecesaria. Es bastante molesto ser seguida a todos lados –hace una pausa, para observarlo fijamente. Su rostro es sereno y su sonrisa no ha desaparecido −… a no ser, que haya algo que no sepa.

El daiyokai únicamente la observa, su rostro no trasmite absolutamente nada –No digas sandeces – es entonces cuando extiende una de sus manos hacia ella.

Rin mira su mano y después a su dueño. Antes de que ambas pieles se toquen, el demonio observa una pequeña vacilación en la mano femenina. Un segundo, pero ocurrió. De un suave tirón, la ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras ella toma a sus pies la corona de flores y la coloca en su cabeza, acomodando los largos cabellos oscuros y sacudiendo las ramitas que quedaron pegadas a su kimono.

−Esta será la última vez que sales así.

− Shiori debe estar preocupada –cambia el tema con una sonrisa −. Además, creo que tengo un poco de hambre –con eso, comienza a caminar con dirección al palacio. Voltea brevemente al ver al demonio comenzar a caminar y posicionarse a su lado, la molestia no abandonando sus finos rasgos.

Se hace el silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Ella sólo sigue sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando ambos atraviesan la fortaleza, lo primero que observan es a la nodriza y al General de pie en la entrada del Palacio, junto con un muy alterado Jaken y unos cuentos empleados. Al verla, Shiori borra de su rostro la terrible mueca de angustia que desde hace horas surcaba su rostro, para separarse de su esposo y correr a su encuentro.<p>

La joven también corre mientras está apunto de hablar alegremente, hasta que se da cuenta que la youkai ha cambiado su rostro de uno angustiado a uno lleno de auténtica furia, lo cual la hace detenerse y ser la mayor quien se termina de acercar.

− ¡¿Se puede saber dónde has estado jovencita?! –la interrumpe antes de que siquiera diga una palabra −. Hemos estado horas buscándote Rin, ¡horas!, ¿y te fuiste así como así, sin decirnos nada? ¿Sin _decirme _nada? ¿Sabes a los peligros que puedes exponerte al andar sola por el bosque sin supervisión de nadie?... ¿esa es una corona de flores? ¿¡Saliste del palacio para hacer una corona de flores cuando aquí hay miles de ellas?! Por los Dioses, no te creía tan inconsciente…

El daiyoukai las pasa de largo, para seguir caminando a la entrada del recinto. Hiroshi ha llegado al lado de su esposa, tomándola de un hombro.

−Shiori… −pero ella se zafa de un movimiento y le dirige una mirada de _"no trates de defenderla"._

−Sólo quería estar un rato a solas, sentirme otra vez como yo misma, nana… como antes de _esto_. No era mi intensión causarte más pesar, ni a ti, ni a nadie más− murmura suavemente.

Al escucharla, no sin cambiar su tono, le responde con extrañeza− ¿De que estas hablando, Rin?

Ella en respuesta, la abraza fuertemente, hablándole cerca del oído. Frente a ella, Sesshomaru en esos momentos se ha detenido de espaldas a ella en el umbral del edificio. Aun así, no puede evitar el mirarlo brevemente− Está destinado a pasar… pero no pienso morir aun Shiori, no pienso irme si aún está en mis manos…

Después de eso, todo pasa rápidamente.

De un empujón la chica cae al suelo y mientras eso pasa, escucha rugidos y un grito ahogado. Cuando dirige su mirada a la fuente, lo primero que hace es abrir sus ojos castaños con horror: Sesshomaru se haya con una expresión a punto de desbordar todo el enojo que sus ojos con resquicios carmín expresan, mientras tiene apresada con sus garras el cuello de la nodriza, quien lucha por pasar oxígeno a sus pulmones, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. A su lado, un siempre cálido Hiroshi se encuentra abiertamente encolerizado, con su espada desenfundada apuntando directamente al daiyoukai. A su alrededor, los presentes parecen haberse convertido en estatuas, de lo quietos que están. Todos se hayan sorprendidos por el arranque de su amo, lo que hace que apenas respiren. Jaken por su parte está a un paso del colapso nervioso.

− ¡Suéltala, Sesshomaru! ¡No me obligues a pelear cuando sabes que ese no es mi deseo!−aun así, se puede escuchar el dolor en sus palabras.

−Sabias cual era el castigo de cualquiera que dijera una sola palabra… te aconsejo que bajes tu arma si no quieres seguir el mismo destino que tu mujer.

Ante esto, Rin se levanta rápidamente y corre hasta casi chocar con él. Su rostro muestra desesperación, mientras con todas sus fuerzas trata de hacer que suelte a la demoniza.

− ¡Por favor mi señor, suéltela, ella no me ha dicho nada! ¡Fui yo la que escuchó una conversación que no debía, por favor! No fue su intención que yo escuchara.

−Suéltame, Rin –su mirada la ve con el mismo odio con el que momentos antes miró a la pareja.

− ¡No! –espeta con fiereza −Lo que está haciendo… no se lo voy a permitir. Así tenga que pasar sobre mí, no le permitiré que le haga daño. Ni a Shiori, ni a Hiroshi.

A través de su toque, Rin siente como el demonio, quien en esos momentos luce los ojos tan rojos como la sangre, aumenta más la presión que ejerce sobre el cuello femenino y como parece que ella está a punto del desmayo. En los ojos de Hiroshi, ve auténtica desesperación por no poder ayudar a su esposa así como lágrimas que se forman en ellos, al igual que en los de ella.

Un intento de ataque, por mínimo que fuera, sería la muerte de la mujer.

Cuando los ojos de la nodriza se cierran y el agarre que mantenía desde el inicio sobre las manos del Lord parece aflojarse, las lágrimas de la humana ahora corren libres, mientras enterrando sus uñas con todas sus fuerzas en la carne demoniaca le grita una última vez desgarradoramente:

− _¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU!, POR FAVOR, SE LO SUPLICO… ¡DETENGASE!_

El grito parece sacarlo de su furia imparable. Cuando vuelve en sí, afloja el agarre que tenía sobre la mujer, quien si no fuera por su marido que se ha movido a gran velocidad, hubiera caído inerte al suelo. Hiroshi lo ve con rencor, con tristeza y decepción entremezcladas, para después poner su atención en ella.

− ¡Shiori! Por favor, despierta –exclama mientras le toma el pulso, con desesperación. Por su parte, el daiyoukai los observa como si fueran mismísima basura.

Sollozos silenciosos lo hacen dirigir la mirada hacia abajo, donde Rin se encuentra arrodillada en el suelo, aun tomando firmemente su brazo izquierdo, como si tuviese miedo que arremetiera de nuevo contra la youkai. De este se percata que corren hilos de sangre, _su sangre. _El dolor es mínimo y nota pequeñas heridas en forma de las uñas de la joven. Por su parte, ella se mantiene mirando hacia Shiori, quien en ese momento parece que ha logrado estabilizar un poco su respiración, ahora consciente. Hiroshi la abraza protectoramente, ambos también en el suelo. Al observarla, Rin se levanta rápidamente mientras suelta el brazo de Sesshomaru, hasta llegar a ella y abrazarla.

−Lo siento tanto Shiori, lo siento tanto… no era mi intención que pasara esto, perdóname – observa al demonio perro, quien no se ha movido de su lugar. Se levanta y se para frente a él. Su rostro no muestra señal alguna de arrepentimiento y en su lugar se puede vislumbrar aun su cólera−. Usted me prometió que no me ocultaría nada de -…

−Yo nunca prometí nada –la interrumpe bruscamente.

La expresión en el rostro de Rin es de sorpresa, para luego sonreír tristemente −… pero es mi vida, señor Sesshomaru…

Al escucharla, el daiyoukai desaparece la distancia entre ambos, casi tocándola sin llegar a hacerlo. Su postura es intimidante, sin embargo ella no retrocede ni se mueve.

− ¿Tu vida, dices? –contesta en un siseo cruel −. Nunca ha sido tuya.

− ¿A qué se refiere? –susurra.

Obtiene silencio de su parte.

Su corazón golpea fuertemente en su pecho. De un movimiento suave y considerado osado de su parte, toma una de las manos del demonio entre las suyas−. Sé que no soy nadie para exigirle nada, pero por favor, me atrevo a pedirle que me diga la verdad, no me importa que los demás lo escuchen y tampoco me importa que es lo que sea… sólo quiero saberlo. Desde hace tiempo me he sentido extraña y sé que tiene que ver con las veces que he enfermado… ahora lo sé. Si he de morir, entonces, _por favor_… déjeme saber la razón.

Pasan instantes en los que parece meditar. La voz de Sesshomaru al hablar, es impersonal −. Tu alma ya no forma parte de este mundo, pertenece al Inframundo. Desde que resucitaste por segunda vez.

Se escuchan exclamaciones ahogadas y murmullos. A sus espaldas y ya de pie, Shiori abraza a su esposo fuertemente, mientras Jaken ahora a su lado se encuentra aún consternado.

Ambos guardan silencio durante un momento. Lo único que rompe de nuevo el silencio es la pequeña mano de Rin, quien ha tomado más fuertemente la masculina que se encuentra entre las suyas pidiéndole que continúe.

Sesshomaru lo hace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

− ¡Rin! ¿Ya te marchas, cariño? –pregunta la nodriza al ver a la joven caminar hacia la salida. Es de mañana y el sol apenas está por salir.

−Sí Shiori, nos vemos a medio día. No hagas rabiar tanto al señor Jaken mientras no estoy–comenta divertida mientras la abraza brevemente para después salir por la puerta rumbo a los establos.

− ¡Cabalga con cuidado! –le recuerda antes de perderla de vista. Su sonrisa desaparece en cuanto se encuentra sola. Si fuese por ella, no hubiese permitido que partiera sola… pero debe hacerlo. Con un suspiro resignado y recomponiendo el rostro, prosigue a realizar sus deberes.

**..**

Mientras camina, saluda a todo aquel que se topa por el patio, hasta llegar donde su caballo la está esperando junto con uno de los soldados.

−Buenos días, mi señora.

− ¡Buenos días!

−El General Hiroshi le manda decir que todas sus cosas están dentro de las alforjas de su caballo. Quiso desearle suerte personalmente, pero tuvo que partir a realizar sus deberes. Fueron órdenes del Lord.

−No se preocupe, comprendo. Si lo ve, agradézcale de mi parte y muchas gracias por darme el mensaje–de un movimiento fluido, toma la montura y sube al caballo.

− ¿Segura que no quiere que alguno de nosotros la acompañe a la aldea, mi Señora? –pregunta con inseguridad.

−Estoy segura. Estaré bien, gracias− le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Espolea al caballo y este comienza a caminar a la salida. Una vez fuera de los límites del palacio, el animal comienza a galopar a un ritmo más rápido, con dirección a la aldea humana.

El viaje ocurre sin inconvenientes y cuando llega a su destino se encuentra con el señor Kimihiro fuera de la recién construida escuela, quien la saluda al verla bajar del caballo.

−Buenos días, señora. ¿Un viaje sin problemas?

−Así es, gracias. Y buenos días para usted también –contesta mientras saca varios objetos de las alforjas frente a ella − ¿Los niños aun no llegan?

−No, aun no, pero no deben tardar en llegar –toma de las manos de la joven algunos pergaminos y frascos de tinta, Rin le sonríe con agradecimiento por el gesto mientras caminan dentro de la pequeña edificación –De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por ofrecerse a ser la maestra de los pequeños mientras el nuevo maestro llega al pueblo. No tenía por qué hacerlo, ya bastante hizo el Lord con darnos su permiso para la construcción y el oro para abastecerla con lo necesario. Gracias a usted.

Y tenía razón. La escuela, a pesar de ser pequeña, parecía una escuela no para hijos de campesinos, sino para un estrato social muchísimo más alto.

− ¡Oh, no diga eso! No tiene que agradecer nada. Para mí es un placer el ayudar en lo que esté a mi alcance y me gusta mucho estar con ellos. Espero hacerlo bien.

−Los niños estarán encantados, aún no saben que usted será su −…

− _**¡RIIIIIN!**_

El grito los hace voltear por la puerta, por donde aparecen una docena de pequeños niños corriendo hacia la chica, con enormes sonrisas. Por su parte, en la entrada se encuentran algunas madres, quienes al verla con sorpresa también le dedican una sonrisa y sus respetos.

− ¿Tu serás nuestra maestra?

− ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en visitarnos? ¡Fueron semanas! –se quejó otro niño.

− ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

−También me da mucho gusto verlos niños –exclama divertida entre risas −. Si, seré su maestra. No había venido porque… estaba enferma, pero ya estoy perfectamente y estaré con ustedes unas semanas, mientras su maestro llega a la aldea.

Los niños a pesar de ello no han disminuido su entusiasmo, por lo que una vez que los infantes se han despedido de sus familiares, el terrateniente le ha deseado buena surte y ella ha tomado un respiro profundo, da unas palmadas para llamar su atención.

− ¡Buenos días a todos! Por favor, elijan un tatami y siéntense ordenadamente. Le daré a cada uno un pergamino, un pincel y algo de tinta. Comenzaremos con caligrafía…

* * *

><p>−… y entonces la pequeña Ayumi tomó el pincel y escribió un par de palabras casi perfectamente. A pesar de ser la más pequeña, me sorprende que tenga tan buena caligrafía…aunque, eso se entiende, sus padres saben leer y escribir. ¡Pero aun así no lo esperé, tiene siete años!<p>

−Mocosa, ¿no podrías hablar de otra cosa? Sólo te la has pasado hablando de esos niños toda la cena, preferiría que hablaras de flores o de esas tonterías que tanto te gustan –refunfuña Jaken llevándose un poco de arroz al pico.

−Abuelo Jaken, no sea tan amargado –Rin le saca la lengua descaradamente −. Es la primera vez que soy maestra y los niños han cooperado muy bien conmigo hoy, ¡debería alegrarse por mí! –y después suspira dramáticamente.

−Si son igual de escandalosos que tú, no sé cuál era tu preocupación –exclama con sorna –Además, no sé cuál es tu afán de ir y hacer eso, no es tu obligación.

−Lo sé, pero el maestro mandó una carta hace una semana diciendo que había tenido un accidente y que se retrasaría por lo menos un mes. Los niños ya necesitaban comenzar con sus clases. La pérdida de tiempo era innecesaria y eso me permite también salir del Palacio y distraerme con ellos –el último comentario hace que se escuche el sonido de los palillos al chocar en la porcelana. En la cara de Jaken se haya una mueca culpable y detrás de Rin una Shiori ha dejado exhalar un suspiro imperceptible, mientras aguarda a sus espaldas como siempre.

Dejando la mitad de la comida en su plato, limpia con delicadeza la comisura de sus labios para después levantarse de su asiento. Observa brevemente la cabecera de la amplia mesa, donde el sitio del daiyoukai se ha encontrado vacío en cada hora de comer desde hace semanas.

− ¿No piensas comer más, Rin? Casi no tocaste tu comida hoy –Shiori la reprende suavemente.

−Comí en la aldea, nana. Me invitó Hina a su casa y quedé satisfecha. Además, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer para la clase de mañana y aún tengo que revisar unos ejercicios que los niños hicieron hoy, antes de dormir –le sonríe, despreocupadamente.

No muy convencida, la mujer acepta –Está bien. Pero si te da hambre no dudes en decirme, podría llevarte algo a la habitación… antes de que el amo llegue −exclama queriendo aparentar una seguridad que en realidad no siente.

−No te preocupes. Si tengo hambre, yo misma vendré a las cocinas. Por ahora estoy bien. Buenas noches –y antes de que la nodriza pudiera refutar eso último, la joven desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

><p>El palacio se encuentra en total silencio, dado que pasa de la media noche. Sus pisadas en el piso de madera es lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Sus espadas ahora están colocadas en su lugar correspondiente en un estante contiguo al enorme futón, donde Rin se encuentra recostada dándole la espalda.<p>

Se abstiene de recostarse a su lado como nunca ha hecho, para tomar asiento en el tatami contiguo, observando la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. El movimiento en el futón lo hace despegar la vista de la noche estrellada, para hacerlo en la humana. Ha cambiado de posición, quedando de costado y dándole oportunidad de ver su rostro durmiente. Su respiración deja de ser acompasada, para volverse agitada y su ceño fruncirse levemente.

El ambiente cambia por unos segundos, haciendo que Tenseiga se sacuda una sola vez en su lugar y que la habitación se sienta un poco más fría. Sus ojos escrudiñan toda la habitación, no encontrando nada inusual más que esa sensación desagradable y el silencio nocturno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El patio fuera de la escuela es el lugar donde en esos momentos los niños se encuentran disfrutando de su descanso. Algunos comen los almuerzos que sus madres prepararon para ellos y otros se hayan jugando entre sí. Unos cuantos metros a lo lejos, Rin se encuentra sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras distraídamente juega con una flor en su mano y vigila a los niños con una sonrisa.

De repente, uno de los niños se aparta del grupo y se acerca corriendo hasta ella, dejándose caer a su lado.

− ¿Qué pasa Satoshi?

− ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros, Rin?− pregunta el niño con extrañeza −. No pareces muy divertida aquí sola.

Ella haya gracia en el comentario –Estaba tomando un pequeño descanso. Pero tienes razón, no suena muy divertido que digamos, ¿verdad? –ríe mientras lo abraza cariñosamente por los hombros.

−Rin…

− ¿Dime?

−… ¿Por qué estas triste?

Eso si la sorprende. Con extrañeza, voltea a verlo, encontrándose con que el niño ahora tiene un semblante serio en su rostro −. ¿Por qué piensas que lo estoy?

−Tus ojos. No brillan como antes – frunce el ceño − ¿Alguien te está molestando?

−No, nadie me está molestando –ríe divertida, para después suavizar su sonrisa −. Tal vez es porque últimamente no he dormido bien –como si le contara un secreto, se acerca al chiquillo, confidente −. He estado teniendo pesadillas.

La expresión del infante es de sorpresa− ¿En serio?

−En serio. Pero ya no las tengo. Hoy en la mañana me he despertado habiendo tenido el sueño más divertido: el señor Jaken vestido con kimono, peluca y maquillaje.

Eso hace que el niño comience a reír a carcajada suelta, haciéndola reír también − ¡Eso sí que es divertido! –de un salto, se levanta y corre un par de metros, para darse la vuelta y hacerle un gesto a Rin con la mano−. ¡Vamos Rin, ven a jugar!

Con una sonrisa, ella se levanta y comienza a correr.

Observa a la joven correr detrás de las crías humanas, con la más brillante de sus sonrisas.

Gritos divertidos, risas… sus ojos.

Ese niño tiene razón: los ojos de la humana ya no son los mismos.

A pesar de seguir siendo la misma Rin de siempre, desde hacía un par de meses atrás al decirle la verdad, su mirada parecía haberse cubierto con algo que los humanos llamaban _melancolía, _según palabras de Jaken en sus tantos monólogos.

Las cosas en el palacio han cambiado nuevamente: todos lo saben. Y a pesar de ello, la humana había usado su poder como Dama del Oeste por primera vez para dar un único mandato: que la trataran como Rin. Sólo Rin.

Y él aceptó.

Le cedió el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, tal cual lo había tenido antes de lo acontecido.

_O eso le hizo creer, porque de haber sido así, el no estuviese en esos momentos ahí. _

Incluso le perdonó la vida a la mujer de Hiroshi y a él mismo por su imprudencia, aunque eso no le quitara las ganas de tomarla nuevamente por el cuello cada vez que se cruzan por algún pasillo, razón por la cual había cambiado su horario de comer para hacerlo solo. Aun cuando no es tan importante para su cuerpo y a Rin parece importarle.

Una carcajada de ella lo hace salir de sus recientes cavilaciones.

En ese instante, al verla así, rodeada de esos pequeños humanos, parece que ante sus ojos vuelve a ser la niña que lo seguía a todas partes con su kimono a cuadros, sus canciones infantiles y sus coronas de flores.

_Aquella que no despertaba asustada y ni aguantaba el llanto cada vez que una de esas pesadillas la asaltaba._

_Aquella que, cada vez que lo miraba, no lo miraba con esa tristeza de la cual ella misma no se daba cuenta. _

_Aquella a quienes sus súbditos no dedicaban miradas llenas de lástima que ella ignoraba y que a él lo hacían enfurecer._

_Aquella que aunque no lo expresara, no se sentía resentida hacia él._

_Aquella niña que no estaba destinada a morir irremediablemente. _

Observa como con esos niños parece que todos sus pesares desaparecen, como parecen devolverle el alma al cuerpo. No en esa ocasión exclusivamente, sino en todas aquellas en las cuales ella regresaba de esa escuela y parecía brillar e irradiar energía y alegría, por muy poco que eso durara.

‹‹−_Se arrepentirá un día no muy lejano… se arrepentirá de haber elegido a un ser tan miserable por sobre el verdadero poder… aquí, el verdadero traidor es usted…››_

Porque para él, lo más importante es seguir siendo el demonio más poderoso de la gran isla de Japón.

Porque él no tiene sentimientos. _No debía tenerlos._

Porque Sesshomaru no es Inutaisho.

En ese instante toma la decisión. Odiándose y jurándose que_ esa_ sería la última vez que caía ante ella de forma tan patética y débil.

La última vez que se traicionaba a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Les dije que trataría de subir un capitulo nuevo antes de que pasara un año y lo cumplí! xD En estos momentos el final del semestre está muy cerca y no he tenido vida, así que no había podido subir el capítulo antes. Como ya había anunciado en uno de los capítulos, habría saltos de tiempo un poco más largos (por si no se entiende, las separaciones con puntos indican saltos de tiempo de un par de meses :3) Siii, algo de drama comenzando, para variar :P Este capítulo me ha costado algo de tiempo plasmarlo, ya que tenía una idea diferente y termine haciendo otra cosa, por lo cual aviso que tal vez lo siga modificando conforme pasen los días, ya saben cómo soy. El inicio transcurre inmediatamente después del capítulo pasado. Y casi llegamos al final de esta historia :´)<em>

_Para el siguiente espero tardarme mucho menos tiempo, lo prometo. Ya se mas o menos como estructurarlo. _

_Muchísimas a los reviews del capítulo pasado. Me sorprendí de recibirlos, cuando la verdad es que este fic estaba muy abandonado. ¡Me alegraron muchísimo! :D Este capítulo está dedicado a__**: PAMILA DE CASTRO, Kunoichi2518, Bastard Tendencies, azucenas45 y 05**__. Este capítulo es de ustedes y gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo mis locuras. Así como también a todos aquellos que siguen en la historia hasta el momento. Espero lo disfruten :) _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Y nos seguimos leyendo :D_

**_Corazon De Piedra Verde :_**)


End file.
